A Través Del Tiempo
by TrixPandawan
Summary: Una historia donde todo cambia, el destino escrito ya no importa ahora lo importante es salvar a los corazones que estaran en juego. Serena ama a Seiya pero habra alguien que hara que las cosas no sean tan sencillas como debieran.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó cinco años después de la partida de las starlights, Serena al igual que las demás Sailors había tenido que escoger una carrera, la preparatoria ahora era solo un recuerdo para las todas ellas.

Rei, como se tenia planeado ahora era la encargada del templo Hikawa; Lita había estudiado para ser chef, sus habilidades en la cocina le habían ayudado mucho a decirse por este opción; por otro lado Mina había audicionado muchas veces para poder ser una artista profesional, pero no había tenido mucho éxito así que se había decidido por estudiar periodismo (obviamente su interés siempre se centraba en los famosos, como cantantes o actrices); por último Amy se había ido a Londres a estudiar medicina para llegar a ser una doctora reconocida al igual que su madre.

Darien ya era doctor, después del final de la batalla con Galaxia había tenido una nueva oportunidad para estudiar en Estados Unidos y no la había podido rechazar, obviamente esto desilusiono mucho a Serena pero acepto y soporto su partida estoicamente.

Pero ahora veamos que fue de nuestra querida niña "cabeza de bombom", ella como bien sabemos nunca había sido muy afecta al estudio pero al ver que no tenía otra opción decidió estudiar fotografía, ya que había visto en innumerables ocasiones la pasión con la que su padre realizaba su trabajo.

Todas ellas habían tenido unas vidas muy normales después de la gran batalla, se reunían una vez a la semana ya que las carreras de todas eran un tanto absorbentes, exceptuando a Amy que se encontraba fuera de Tokio, razón por la cual no podían verla aunque se mantenían en contacto.

Serena había llegado a ser una excelente fotógrafa, además de que ahora era una mujer muy madura y centrada (sé que nunca no lo hubiéramos imaginado pero Serena había pasado por muchas cosas que la habían hecho madurar), por otro lado su imagen también había cambiado un poco, ahora su cabello lo llevaba más corto, este le llegaba a media espalda, y además había dejado de peinarse con esas dos coletas tan características en ella.

Las otras Scouts también habían cambiando un poco pero lo más notable era el cambio de Sailor Moon, que aunque habia comenzado por ser una fotógrafa una sesión de fotos que un colaborador suyo le había tomado para practicar un poco la había llevado al mundo del modelaje, al principio ella se había negado rotundamente pero después sus amigas la convencieron de aceptar esa proposición que se le hacía tan irreal.

_Flash back_

Serena podrías ayudarme un momento por favor.

Que??? Yo???, sí claro, dime que necesitas.

Podrías ayudarme con unas fotos?

Sí, que es lo que necesitas, si quieres puedo retocarlas.

No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que necesito una modelo y pues tu fuiste la primera en la que pensé.

Pero de que hablas, si yo no soy modelo. (esto lo decía con una gota enorme reflejada sobre su cabeza)

Ya lo sé, pero por favor ayúdame, será solo esta vez, lo prometo.

Esta bien, que quieres que haga.

Sólo colócate ahí enfrente y permíteme trabajar.

Como digas, pero recuerda que será solo esta vez OK? (con un guiño y una sonrisa de medio lado)

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora serena se encontraba alojada en una lujosa suite de un hotel de una ciudad cercana a Tokio, se sentía sola y muchos recuerdos venían a su mente.

**N.A: de ahora en adelante los flash back's serán indicados por las letras en cursivas.**

_Bueno hemos terminado._

_Al fin!!! te tardaste años, lo bueno es que eran solo unas fotos._

_Perdón Serena pero es que necesitaba un buen trabajo para poder mostrárselo a mi nuevo jefe._

_Que QUE????? Pensé que solo era para probar, nunca me dijiste que serían para agregarlas a tu portafolio._

_Jajaja, perdón Sere pero es que mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y quería presentar algo decente._

_Así que nos dejas??? Que injusto, de haber sabido eso antes no te hubiera ayudado._

_No me voy, sólo será un trabajo eventual mientras aquí no me requieren._

_Mmm hay algo en eso que no me convence._

_Vamos Sere no te pongas así, además talvez cuando presente las fotografías podrías conseguir trabajo como modelo, déjame decirte que eres bastante buena._

_(Sonrojada) Vamos no digas tonterías._

_Bueno tengo que ir al cuarto de revelado, mañana tendré mucho que hacer._

_Esta bien te veo luego._

Era muy difícil estar sola, ella no había querido esta vida, de hecho extrañaba a todos y sobre todo lamentaba que ya no podía estar sin que algún fotógrafo la acosara o un periodista la entrevistara. Muchas veces se preguntaba como había llegado a todo aquello.

_Serena!! Serena!!_

_Que pasa?? Porque me buscas con tanta insistencia?_

_Te tengo una excelente noticia Sere, recuerdas que te tome unas fotos.._

_Claro, como olvidarlo, la sesión duro muchísimo._

_Jaja!! Bueno eso no es lo importante, lo que pasa es que cuando mi nuevo jefe vio tus fotos me pregunto si podría conseguir que tú fueras la nueva imagen de sus productos, dijo que eras muy bella y eras lo que él andaba buscando._

_¿Cómo dices? Pero que te pasa, sabes que solo lo hice por ayudarte, yo no quiero ser parte de ese mundo tan glamoroso, no van conmigo._

_Vamos Sere, sabes muy bien que eres muy linda y esta es una gran oportunidad podrías llegar muy alto en el mundo del modelaje, no crees?_

_NOO!! No lo creo y mejor le vas diciendo a tu jefe que se olvide de mí._

_Pero, POR FAVOR!!_

_No, he dicho que no y no cambiare de opinión, a menos que…_

_A menos que qué??_

_Pues, tú conoces a mi amiga Mina no es así??_

_Sí, Sí, pero ella que tiene que ver con esto._

_Pues todo, ella siempre ha querido ser una estrella y pues podrías empezar siendo modelo no crees??_

_La verdad no, también llevaba fotos de Mina en mi portafolio pero el jefe solo se intereso en ti._

_¿¿COMO DICES?? Porque tienes fotos de Minako??_

_Pues… pues porque ella y yo salimos en unas cuantas ocasiones y pues como tú sabrás no pude resistir tomarle algunas fotos._

_¿¿Entonces no crees que ella tenga una oportunidad??_

_No lo creo Sere, yo también la propuse pero no aceptaron mi sugerencia._

_Ya veo, pero es que tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso no me gusta._

_Te lo suplico por favor, al menos prénsalo OK?_

_Esta bien te llamare mañana para darte una respuesta._

Así era como ella había entrado a todo esto, bueno había sido un poco difícil de convencer pero al final sus amigas la alentaron para decidirse.

_Que bueno que esta noche tengo reunión con las chicas ellas me aconsejaran que hacer respecto a la proposición de ser modelo._

_¡¡¡HOLA CHICAS!!! ¿Cómo están?_

_HOLA Serena muy y tú (respondieron todas al unísono), incluso Amy ya que las chicas habían entablado una tele conferencia con ella, bendita tecnología._

_Pues estoy bien pero necesito platicar con ustedes de algo muy serio._

_Que pasa Serena, no nos preocupes.-dijeron todas con una cara que reflejaba inquietud._

_Cálmense chicas, no es nada grave solo que… pues me han hecho una nueva propuesta de trabajo y no sé si aceptarla (una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza)_

_Serena tonta, pensamos que era algo más importante- dijo Rei._

_Vamos Rei no seas tan dura, y dinos Sere de que se trata esa nueva oferta-dijo conciliatoriamente la peliazul._

_Pues verán, hace unos días un compañero mío me hizo una sesión fotográfica y hoy llego con la noticia de que su nuevo jefe me quería para que yo fuera la imagen de sus nuevos productos, y pues yo no sé que hacer, porque ustedes saben que ese mundo no me atrae pero he de confesar que ganaría muy bien._

_Pero Serena debes de tomar en cuenta que el dinero no lo es todo y si tú no te vas a sentir cómoda no tiene caso siquiera que lo intentes.- esto lo dijo Makoto._

_Sí lo sé, además al principio pensé en nuestra querida Mina, esta era una oportunidad excelente y así se lo hice saber a mi compañero sin embargo me dijo que el señor no se interesaba más que en mí.- esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Minako que hasta al momento se había mantenido en silencio._

_Muchas gracias Sere pero yo ya me he resignado a ser una periodista, cabe decir que la mejor claro esta (al terminar de decir esto se puso en pie e hizo la señal de amor y paz con ambas manos)._

_JaJaJaJa!!!- rieron todas ante aquel comentario._

_Ustedes que opinan chicas, que me recomiendan hacer._

_Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad Serena, talvez no te gusta mucho pero como saberlo si nunca lo has experimentado en carne propia, además sería un cambio positivo después de todo lo que has pasado en estos últimos meses no crees?- comento la cara de Amy desde el monitor._

_Así es Serena, yo apoyo la opinión de Amy, creo que sería bueno intentarlo, talvez así te despejarías un poco y quien sabe, a lo mejor encuentras a alguien que llene ese hueco en tu corazón.- esto último lo dijo la pelinegra._

_Sí, tienen mucha razón chicas, gracias por su apoyo y por sus consejos. Además al tener a una amiga famosa tendrán muchos privilegios. No lo creen?? (Esto lo dijo con la mano sobre su cabeza y con una clara sonrisa en su rostro)_

_Así es Serena, así podrás ayudarme a entrar al mundo de la farándula, tú sabes, una amiga famosa ayuda a otro que no lo es tanto._

_No que te habías conformado con ser periodista Mina???_

_Bueno pero si la oportunidad se presenta no puedo negarle al mundo conocer a la Gran Mina Aino, no lo creen así??_

_Sí Mina, si tú lo dices.- dijeron todas mientras una enorme gota aparecía sobre sus rostros._

_Así pasaron un rato más, hablando de cosas sin importancia pero divirtiéndose mucho hasta que Amy tuvo que despedirse pues el horario era diferente y seguramente allá ya era muy tarde (no se las diferencias de horas así que perdonen mi ignorancia), si bien la peliazul era muy responsable se había permitido desvelarse un día y no se había arrepentido, había disfrutado mucho esa noche._

_Después de la despedida de la ojiazul Serena se despidió también pues todavía tenía cosas que pensar, así fue como la reunión Sailor había acabado._

_Al llegar a su casa (ahora vivía sola, en un pequeño apartamento) corrió con Luna y la abrazó muy fuertemente, este gesto preocupo a Luna pues Serena se había notado muy triste es esos días._

_¿Qué pasa Serena?_

_Nada Luna perdón es que hoy estoy un poco sentimental, ya sabes ver a las chicas me pone así._

_Luna sabía que esto no era del todo cierto pero decidió no preguntar y solo brinco a su regazo para hacerle sentir que estaba con ella._

_Serena limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se levantó con Luna en brazos, fue a la cocina y sirvió un poco de leche para Luna y un poco de jugo para ella, después de que ambas hubieran terminado de tomar el líquido se fueron al cuarto de la rubia para descansar._

_Serena se cambió y después le platico todo lo que había pasado en la reunión a Luna, sobre todo lo de su nueva propuesta de trabajo, Luna opino lo mismo que Rei y Amy, principalmente porque pensó era una buena oportunidad para olvidarlo._

_Después de una pequeña charla se fueron a acostar, Serena le dio la espalda a Luna porque no quería que la viera llorar, después se acurruco en la cama con la vista al cielo. Lo último que dijo antes de caer en un intranquilo sueño fue __**TE NECESITO**_

Notas de la autora: bueno aunque suene presuntuoso llamarme autora aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi fic, se que talvez este inicio sea un poco débil y no muy interesante pero les pido que me den la oportunidad de continuar y de tenerlos a ustedes como mi publico (uno muy conocedor)

Si notan algún error solo háganmelo saber, yo intentare arreglarlo lo más pronto posible.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y similares mándenlos a mi correo y si quieren charlar un rato agréguenme a su MSN mi correo es (que original no creen)

Avances: bueno esto más que avances, es para sembrar la duda en su mente JAJAJA.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Serena que necesita una distracción como el modelaje?

¿A quién necesita Serena?

¿Cómo es su vida como modelo?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

_Al día siguiente Serena se levantó muy temprano, su semblante parecía un poco triste aunque ella intentaba forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, Luna aún dormía cuando la rubia salió de la ducha y termino de vestirse, tenía que hacer una llamada muy importante que cambiaría su ida para siempre. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en medio de la sala y tomo su teléfono celular, marcó un número que sabía de memoria y espero en la línea hasta que le contestaran._

_Sí, quién habla??_

_Serena, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien Sere pero muy preocupado por tu culpa._

_Por mi culpa??_

_Sí, aún no sé cual es tu respuesta y mi jefe no me deja de dar lata con eso._

_Ohh!! Ahora entiendo, pues no sufras más, te daré mi respuesta en este momento._

_Espero sea afirmativa porque de no ser así, de todos modos no me ayudara mucho._

_JaJaJa!! Pues adivina que??? Mejor ya no te presentes a trabajar. JaJaJa!!_

_SERENA!!!_

_Perdón, no ya enserio, pues te tengo una mala noticia._

_No me digas eso, por favor recapacita._

_No, no lo haré, y ahora mismo te diré cual es la mala noticia; acepo ser la modelo de tu jefe._

_QUÉ?????? Qué has dicho??_

_Que no te libraras fácilmente de mi y que acepto trabajar como modelo, aunque espero que la paga sea muy buena sino no aceptare._

_Te lo aseguro Sere, no te arrepentirás, TE ADORO LINDA_

_JAJAJA!!! No seas exagerado, entonces cuando voy a conocer a nuestro jefe??_

_Hoy mismo, te espero en el café Amigo a las tres de la tarde, de ahí nos iremos a verlo, te parece._

_Por mi esta bien, te veo entonces ¡Hasta Luego!_

Así era como Serena Tsukino había empezado en el mundo de la farándula, después de esa conversación tuvo una entrevista con el señor Hirakawa y firmo un contrato por seis meses, durante este tiempo ella serviría como la imagen de la nueva línea de productos de una compañía estadounidense que se establecía recientemente en Tokio y de la cual era socio Hirakawa, ese mismo día firmo un contrato muy bueno por cien mil dólares semanales, al principio pensó que no podría con eso pero pronto supo que no se había equivocado, ese mundo, aunque diferente, le agradaba, sólo había un problema, se sentía sola, sus amigas ya no estaban con ella como antes pues siempre estaba muy ocupada.

El contrato aún no terminaba pero faltaba poco, su vida durante esos cinco meses había sido difícil pero muy gratificante, no podía negar que le agradaba ser admirada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres pero no estaba completa, Él aún faltaba en su vida y no sabía como llenar ese hueco que él había dejado, talvez para siempre en su corazón. Eso era precisamente lo que se encontraba pensando en esa lujosa suite que no era suya, ese lugar no se parecía en lo absoluto a su modesto apartamento, este tenía detalles muy finos que ella no hubiera querido para su hogar.

De repente un golpeteo en su puerta la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos para traerla de nuevo al mundo donde era mejor conocida como Tsuki, eso era otro aspecto que había cambiado en ella, en la empresa del modelaje Serena no pudo conservar su nombre porque según su representante no era apropiado para alguien de tan fina belleza, ella se opuso hasta al cansancio pero al final había aceptado quedarse con una pequeña modificación de su apellido que a su parecer conservaba su esencia.

Tsuki, Tsuki-se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta.

Voy, en un momento bajo.

Apresúrate, el señor Yamasaki esta impaciente porque no apareces.

Enseguida estoy ahí y dile a Yamasaki que no se preocupe no lo haré quedar mal.

El señor Yamasaki era el representante de Serena, se encargaba de llevarla a todas los lugares donde fuera requerida para lucir como la joya de la empresa, era una persona sumamente responsable pero también engreída y posesiva. Él la cuidaba como una hija y ella se lo agradecía infinitamente pues la había salvado muchas veces de peticiones absurdas del señor Hirakawa.

De nuevo se oyeron golpes en la puerta de la lujosa suite pero ahora fue una voz masculina la que se oyó detrás de la madera.

Serena, quieres apurarte, todos esperan por ti.

Dije que ya bajo, bueno que desesperados son.

Bueno, yo te tenía una sorpresa pero como no te dispones a bajar todavía creo que no te la diré.- Yamasaki sabía perfectamente que lo que Serena adoraba eran las sorpresas así que sabía que eso que dijo la tentaría a salir inmediatamente, y así fue.

Aquí estoy, así que dime cual es la sorpresa- Serena se hallaba recargada en el quicio de la puerta con una mirada muy tierna y llena de curiosidad.

Sabía que eso serviría para que te apresuraras niña.

Así que no hay sorpresa???- entonces no bajare.

Claro que hay una sorpresa, pero te la diré abajo, sino, corro el riesgo de que nunca te saque de aquí.

Mmm, esta bien, vamos Hyoga.

Esa noche, se hacía la presentación del más reciente de los lanzamientos de la empresa, y obviamente Tsuki desempeñaba un papel muy importante, ese día no se sentía precisamente bien pero después le darían dos días libres así que decidió comportarse muy bien para que no hubiera cambio de planes.

La voz de un anunciador se dejo oír en el salón donde se llevaba acabo la cena para después dar paso a la modelo y su representante que hacían una entrada triunfal llamando la atención de todos.

La cena se llevo acabo sin mucho por destacar, esta era como las muchas cenas a las que Serena había asistido desde que era modelo, solo había algo que la inquietaba y eso era la sorpresa que Yamasaki le tenía reservada, pues no se la había querido decir cuando la representación termino.

_Bueno ya termino la presentación, así que ahora dime de que se trata mi sorpresa._

_No seas impaciente pequeña, lo sabrás en su debido momento._

_Pues yo creo que este es el momento, así que dime o me voy._

_Sabes que no puedes (esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara) pero esta bien, para que estés más tranquila te diré que la sorpresa te la revelare al finalizar la cena, te parece, cuando el último invitado se vaya iremos a tu cuarto y te diré todo._

_No es justo, pero sé que de nada vale insistir contigo Yamasaki, así que no tengo de otra, pro eso sí, sino me dices te golpeare hasta el cansancio._

_Como gustes pequeña, ahora vamos a reunirnos con Hirakawa o nos golpeara a ambos y ya no podré decirte nada._

_Sí tienes razón, vamos. No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy porque esto termine (esto último se lo dijo por lo bajo a su representante)_

Serena, o mejor dicho Tsuki, bailo toda la noche, había demasiados invitados que no la querían soltar pero ella ya tenía muy bien aprendidas varias estrategias para zafarse de esos tipos tan molestos, además podía contar con Hyoga para ayudarla, porque él siempre la cuidaba muy de cerca.

Cuando termino el evento y todos ya se habían retirado, Tsuki y Yamasaki corrieron al cuarto de la primera y ya ahí, el caballero se dispuso a contarle a su amiga la gran sorpresa de la que apenas unas horas antes él se había enterado, pero de la que sabía Serena estaría muy feliz de escuchar.

Vamos, ya dime, sino me aviento desde el balcón.- esto lo dijo la ojiazul con un gesto tan trágico que hizo reír a su interlocutor.

Cálmate, ahora mismo te digo la gran noticia, pero te recomiendo que tomes asiento o el golpe va a ser duro.

Esta bien, ya estoy sentada, bueno mejor me recuesto, estoy muerta, pero dime.

Pues bien, presta mucha atención (carraspeo un poco y después adopto una pose muy seria y conspicua) los THREE LIGTHS estas de regreso.

Serena abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente e intentó decir algo pero de su boca no salían más que algunos ruiditos extraños que por ningún motivo podríamos calificar de palabras.

Que dijiste?????- al fin podía articular palabra y no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más inteligente que preguntar.

Que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, o sea los THREE LIGHTS regresaron, bueno aún no, pero en una semana pisaran Tokio y nosotros estaremos en su concierto de Bienvenida y después cenaremos con ellos.

Pero como es posible, ellos no pueden…- esto lo dijo más para ella misma que para Hyoga.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué no?

¿Qué? Porque no que??

Tú dijiste que ellos no pueden regresar y yo pregunto porque no pueden, ellos son muy talentosos y todo el mundo les augura un buen futuro.

Sí claro, tienes razón, sólo que me imagine que no regresarían, porque ya ves en estos años no dieron señal de siquiera estar vivos.

Bueno eso es cierto, pero no te angusties ya les preguntaremos el porque desaparecieron por tanto tiempo.

Sí (esto lo dijo no muy convenida, cosa que paso desaperciba para su interlocutor) y como es que conseguiste los pases para el concierto y la cena.

Pues no es obvio Sere, el señor Hirakawa fue invitado y obviamente no podía dejar de presumirte ese día como la imagen de la compañía.

Claro, entiendo, y dime, ¿cuándo será la cena?

Dentro de una semana, será una cena bellísima, va a asistir lo más selecto de la sociedad de Tokio.

Me imagino, sabes, esa noche debo lucir muy bien, para no hacer quedar mal al jefe.

Pero claro, no te preocupes, mañana mismo iremos de compras y ese día lucirás hermosa de eso puedes estar segura.

Mañana!!! No lo creo, es mi día libre y ya tengo compromisos, mejor vamos dentro de dos días tengo tiempo y así no alteras mis planes, te parece.

Bueno, como quieras, allá tú, la que quiere impresionar eres tú no yo.

Vamos, no te pongas así, sabes que te fallare, es que enriéndeme tiene mucho que no veo a mis amigas ni a mis padres.

Sí lo sé pequeña, de todos modos ya sabía que me ibas a rechazar, así que ya hice cita con la mejor diseñadora para dentro de dos días. Así que no me vayas a dejar plantado, es a las doce del día.

Perfecto, ahí estaré puntual. (Para sorpresa de todas, Serena había dejado esos malos hábitos de siempre llegar tarde)

Eso espero, por ahora te dejo dormir, porque mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para salir del hotel y dirigirnos a Tokio.

Sí, que bien, por fin regresare a mi casa.

Así es, bueno te dejo. Descansa y sueña con los ángeles hermosa.

Esa noche Serena durmió como una pequeña, al levantarse la sonrisa en su rostro aun no desaparecía.

Salieron del hotel y ella y Yamasaki se fueron a Tokio lo más pronto que pudieron en el convertible de Serena, ella esta ansiosa de ver a sus amigas y a sus padres, los extrañaba mucho y además debía contarle a las chicas que los chicos iban a regresar. Al pensar de nuevo en ellos, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, lo volvería a ver, por fin después de todo ese tiempo estaría con él. Aunque una duda no la dejaba en paz desde la noche anterior; como era posible que ellos volvieran, se suponía que deberían estar al lado de su princesa, como era posible que la dejaran, o era acaso que de nuevo estaban en peligro, Dios!! Que angustia sentía al pensar en eso, se preocupaba demasiado.

Llegaron a Tokio en una hora y media pues habían encontrado un poco de tráfico en el camino, Serena llevo a Hyoga a su apartamento, en una zona muy lujosa y después se dirigió al templo Hikawa para ver a las Scouts, ya ahí platicaron de lo que habían pasado durante esos días que no habían podido verse. Pero la noticia más importante la dio Serena cuando anunció el regreso de Seiya y los otros.

Pero como es que ellos van a regresar, no deberían estar en su planeta cuidando a su princesa.- esto lo dijo una Rei muy confundida ante la noticia.

Lo mismo pensé yo Rei, pero obviamente no sabremos eso hasta que ellos lleguen, lo que más me preocupa es que puede ser que estén en peligro.- Serena se notaba muy preocupada.

Cálmate Sere, a lo mejor solo se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir sin nosotras y por eso regresan.- Mina le sonreía a su amiga aunque ella también estaba un poco angustiada.

Bueno chicas, pero sea el motivo que sea debemos recibirlos con los brazos abiertos ya después nos enteraremos el motivo de su visita.- Lita dijo esto para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente, pues estaba muy alegre por el regreso de los chicos.

Serena, cambiando de tema, tú como te encuentras ante la situación que se presenta, le dirás a Seiya lo que sientes por él.- Rei veía con cierta inquietud a su amiga.

No lo sé Rei, lo de Darien aún es muy reciente, además ni yo misma sé si lo que siento por Seiya es amor, y no quiero engañarme ni engañarlo, eso podía salir contraproducente, porque él es mi amigo y no lo quiero perder.

Serena, pero es que aún estas confundida.- Lita la veía con desconfianza.

Sí, cuando ocurrió lo de Darien creía que lo amaba, pero creo que fue producto de mi decepción, aunque si siento algo por él pero no quiero equivocarme, aunque si lo extraño mucho y lo necesito, él me conoce como nadie.-Serena tenía su mirada perdida en un punto fijo y su voz sonaba añorante.

Entiendo Serena, pero debes apresurarte a descubrir tus sentimientos sino podrías perderlo.- la voz de Rei se oía un poco intranquila, pues sabía que lo que había pasado con Darien había lastimado mucho a su amiga.

Sí, pero ya no se preocupen por mí chicas, estaré bien, mejor díganme si han hablado con Amy, cuando viene, como ha estado.

Las chicas le contaron sobre Amy y por el momento se olvidaron de los THREE LIGHTS y su llegada. No sabían lo que les esperaba al llegar estos.

HOLA de nuevo, pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de MI FIC (que bien pensé el titulo no creen, es que soy muy mala para eso) espero este sea de su agrado y no me dejen de leer, sé que el capitulo esta un poco largo pero quería explicar como estaba Serena después de todo este tiempo, espero que este capítulo no tenga mucha paja a su parecer y que esperen a que publique un nuevo capitulo (espero hacerlo a media semana o a más tardar el Viernes 12.)

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo llegaran los cantantes favoritas de todas los THREE LIGHTS, incluso yo estoy emocionada, es que no sé como hacerlos aparece jajaja, si tienen alguna idea háganmelo saber por favor.

Bueno ahora quiero darles algunas explicaciones: hace algún tiempo, vi una pagina Web en donde ponía a Sailor Moon como una de los peores animes debido a que, según ellos, la historia era muy repetitiva con una heroína como todas, la típica niña llorona y cobarde; es por eso que en mi fic quiero escribir a una Serena diferente, más centrada y madura, obviamente tendrá muchas dudas como todas las jóvenes, creo que quiero que tenga un toque muy humano. Por otro lado me he tardado mucho en poner que pasa con Darien y en hacer aparecer a Seiya, ya que quiero que vean como vive Serena, y darles una idea de cómo será la trama de esta historia.

Espero no les moleste esta idea que les planteo, de ser así les pido me lo hagan saber, ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y similares a mi mail: y si gustan charlar o pongan sus opiniones en la comunidad.

Por su atención muchísimas gracias a todas mis lectoras en especial a:

Bueno pondré sus mails porque mi memoria es tan mala que no recuerdo sus nicks, discúlpenme, pero es que tantas ideas en mi cabeza me afectan. devil-azul, no sé si ya tuve el gusto de platicar contigo porque a algunas chicas olvide preguntarles su nick, perdón.

Y también a mi amiga Aome, que aunque no es parte del grupo me sigue.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS

Avances del próximo capítulo. Al igual que el anterior son preguntas que espero resolver en el siguiente capitulo.

¿Cuál será la razón de los Three Lights para regresar a la Tierra? (estaba pensando que fueron unos rebeldes que escaparon de su planeta y que ahora cantaran rock, pero creo que no sería una idea muy aceptada JAJAJAJA)

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Darien y Serena? Aunque no lo crean es lo mismo que me pregunto.

¿Serena lograra descifrar sus sentimientos?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan por el mismo canal y a la misma hora (JAJAJA)

Espero sigan leyéndome y de nuevo GRACIAS.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena se encontraba pensando en su apartamento lo que había hablado con las Scouts unas horas antes, Rei le había dicho que debía aclarar sus sentimientos sino podría perder a al persona que amaba, y ella sabía que tenía razón pero como hacerle entender al corazón, que no acepta razones ni juicios, por más validos que estos fueran.

Talvez si hace unos años le hubieran preguntado que era lo que su corazón le dictaba ella hubiese respondido que era seguirlo a él hasta el fin del mundo y no hubiese dudado ni un segundo, pero hoy, no sabía, su corazón e incluso su razón estaba revuelta y no había nada claro. Fue al pensar esto que la rubia recordó lo que hace aproximadamente ocho meses había ocurrido.

_Ella había ido a buscar a Darien al hospital, había salido más temprano de lo planeado y como ese día se verían ella decidió darle una sorpresa alcanzándolo en su trabajo, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a su amado novio con otra persona, alguien a la que conocía perfecto y de la que estaba más que advertida lucharía por su amor._

_Al llegar al lugar de trabajo de él, se había dirigido automáticamente a su consultorio, no había preguntado nada y talvez eso había sido mejor, al fin y al cabo algún día se enteraría. Abrió la puerta con suma confianza y lo que vieron sus ojos no fue precisamente lo que ella esperaba encontrar. Darien besaba a Aoi, una colega suya que había conocido aproximadamente un año atrás._

_Al oír el ruido la pareja se separo inmediatamente y los ojos azules de él se posaron en la mirada de una triste y confundida Serena, él sabía que tarde o temprano hablaría con ella, de hecho tenía planeado hacerlo esa misma tarde pero ahora no sabía como reaccionar; ella estaba ahí, de pie, con su mirada fija en él, su mirada reflejaba confusión y tristeza._

_Serena, yo… creo que necesitamos hablar.- Darien se mostraba confuso no sabía cual sería la reacción de su novia, talvez antes se hubiera soltado a llorar y hubiera salido corriendo, sin embargo ahora ella se hallaba de pie, inmutable, como si no nada hubiera pasado._

_No tengo nada que hablar, las cosas son muy claras y no necesito explicaciones, ya no soy una niña y comprendo la situación, sólo quiero decirte algo antes de irme, claro que prefiero hacerlo a solas, espero no te moleste Aoi.- esto último lo dijo con indiferencia, como si la persona que estaba frente a ella no fuera la que le había arrebatado a su amado Darien._

_No, claro que no Serena, de verdad siento mucho lo que esta pasando, nunca fue mi intención.- en ese momento la joven salió de la habitación y al pasar al lado de Serena, la miró, pero la mirada de la joven era impropia, no tenía el brillo que acostumbraba y sus labios temblaban de una manera casi imperceptible, entonces supo que ella estaba librando una gran lucha interna._

_Serena, por favor te suplico me dejes explicarte todo, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, de verdad nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño.- esto lo decía un Darien demasiado preocupado, él quería a Serena pero ya no la amaba, y eso le dolía porque ella le había dado toda su vida y ahora él la defraudaba, pero ¿qué se hace cuando el corazón ya no responde como antes, cuándo se niega a sentir lo que nosotros, guiados por la razón, queremos sentir?_

_No tienes que preocuparte por mí Darien, de verdad entiendo lo que pasa, aunque no puedo negar que me duele darme cuenta de esta manera, comprendo que tú no has podido vivir atado a un futuro que nosotros no planeamos, tú no quieres ser más el Príncipe Endimión y yo por fin puedo reconocer que no quiero ser más la Princesa Serena y tampoco quiero gobernar el Milenio de Plata o tener una hija.-la voz de Serena se oía aliviada y por fin las lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_Serena, yo…yo no sé como explicar lo que paso, pero tienes razón, me canse de aparentar que estaba de acuerdo con el futuro que nos dijeron debíamos de construir, yo siempre he sido de la idea de que cada quién edifica su propio destino y que si bien hay ciertas líneas trazadas en la historia de cada uno, siempre eres tú quien decide en que dirección colocarlas y hacia donde dirigirte.-Darien se sentía mal al decirte estas palabras porque sabía que estaba hiriendo a una persona a la que quería mucho, pero era la verdad y por primera vez se sentía con la libertad de hablar con ella de esa manera, no sabía porque, talvez porque ella pensaba igual o simplemente porque sabía que su historia había llegado a su fin y que posiblemente esa sería la última vez que podría hablar con ella como lo hacía ahora._

_Sí lo sé, tú nunca has permitido que nada te ate a algo y sabes te admiro, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para seguir con tu vida, te deseo que todo vaya bien, sé que talvez las chicas al principio no tomen muy bien nuestra decisión pero no te preocupes, yo las haré entender, al fin y al cabo podemos seguir siendo amigos, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y tú siempre has estado para mí cuando más lo necesite.- estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con bastante dificultad, porque no era fácil dejar ir al que has creído el hombre de tus sueños por toda una vida._

_Serena, yo te agradezco infinito que me comprendas y que no me alejes de ti, que yo ya no pueda estar contigo como había sido planeado no significa en lo absoluto que yo ya no te quiera, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y tú siempre me salvaste, aún cuando al principio yo creí ayudarte a ti, al final me di cuenta que eras tú la que siempre me rescatabas, tú me salvaste de la horrible soledad en la que vivía, le diste a mi vida un nuevo significado y ahora me das el regalo más precioso, tu comprensión y tu amistad._

_Yo… no sé que decir, sabes que no soy buena con las palabras, pero igualmente agradezco todo el tiempo tan hermoso que me regalaste, me diste una ilusión por la cual vivir y por la cual luchar y de verdad espero seas muy feliz con Aoi, sé que te ama mucho y que ella si daría la vida por ti y que sacrificaría todo por ti, como yo no fui capaz._

_Al terminar de decir esto, Darien se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un beso que simbolizaba muchas cosas, en el se iban muchas tristezas, muchas alegrías, demasiadas tardes juntos mirando el atardecer, pero lo más importante es que con ese beso llegaba una amistad llena de amor y de confianza, talvez se había perdido un futuro, pero que importaba si en ese preciso momento se escribían otros._

_Después de esto, ella se fue, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus bellos ojos azules, pero sabría reponerse, talvez no sería fácil porque había perdido a un gran amor, pero la vida no terminaba ahí, ella saldría adelante, por sus amigos, por todas las personas que amaban, pero principalmente por ella misma, ya no sería la Serena cobarde y llorona que le temía a los monstruos y que corría ante el peligro, si su destino era ser la nueva gobernante del Milenio de Plata lo sería, no importaba que ahora ya no tuviera a su príncipe para que la rescatara, se tenía a ella misma y a sus amigas, acaso necesitaba más._

No, no necesito más.- se dijo una Serena que regresaba a la realidad después de rememorar aquellos sucesos y de recordar sus propias palabras.

Pero aún así quedaba una gran incógnita, ¿qué era lo que sentía por él?, hacía ya cinco años que no lo veía, aunque lo pensaba casi a diario, lo soñaba algunas veces, le mencionaba a la primera oportunidad que tenía; claro que lo hacía inconscientemente, porque incluso muchas veces a ella le sorprendía escucharse hablando de él de manera tan animada; pero de verdad lo amaba o sólo añoraba a su gran amigo.

En ese instante encendió el televisor y una noticia la sorprendió por completo, a pesar de que ya esta enterada de la misma no pudo evitar que una alegría inusitada la invadiera de pies a cabeza, él estaba ahí, escucho su voz, vio de nuevo esos hermosos ojos zafiro en los que adoraba contemplarse y lo mejor fue que él la mencionó, bueno no explícitamente, pero había dicho que había regresado por un bombón que hace tiempo se le había resistido, él seguía igual de adorable y de coqueto, cosas que obviamente ella amaba, SÍÍÍÍ, por fin lo había descifrado, lo amaba, no había duda y esta vez no se resistiría, al contrario lucharía por él de ser necesario y no lo dejaría ir una vez más. Siguió viendo el noticiero hasta que la noticia termino, los THREE LIGHTS habían respondido a ciertas preguntas de rutina que se le hacían a cualquier persona del medio del espectáculo que decidía regresar como era su caso, pero lo más curioso era que Serena sentía que cada palabra y cada mirada de él iba dirigida a ella. Al poco tiempo de haber terminado la transmisión del programa, el teléfono de Serena sonó.

Sí, quién es?

Hola Bomboncito, ¿cómo estas?- un Seiya muy efusivo se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

Perdón señor pero no sé quién es usted y le pido me diga como fue que consiguió mi número telefónico- Serena no podía contener la risa pero quería sorprender a su amigo.

Disculpe Madame, pensé ahí vivía una niña que tiene cabeza de bombón, disculpe la equivocación.- Seiya había captado la intención de su bombón, así que cambiaría la situación a su favor.

SEIYA!!!!!!! Te voy a matar.- Serena no había podido continuar con la broma aunque le había divertido mucho pensar que su amigo se sorprendería mucho cuando la viera de nuevo, ya no era la misma, había cambiado mucho y ya no tenía cabeza de bombón.

Hola Bombón, como estas?

Muy bien Seiya y tú?, por cierto te vi en televisión, me alegra mucho saber que los podremos volver a ver, los extrañamos mucho.

Me extrañaste Bombón?? Cuánto??

Pues los extrañe mucho, además ha pasado mucho tiempo y pensé que ya nos habían olvidado.- Serena quería gritarle que no lo había extrañado muchísimo y que después de que él se fue se había sentido sola y que lo había necesitado mucho.

Pero yo no pregunte si nos extrañaste a todos, sólo quiero saber si me extrañaste a mi y de que manera, talvez ni te acordaste de mi hasta que me viste de nuevo en la entrevista.-Seiya sabía que Serena estaba comprometida y que amaba a su novio pero había regresado a luchar por ella, y comenzaría ahora mismo.

Te extrañe mucho y pensé casi a diario en ti.- la voz de Serena era apenas audible pero para al ojizaul que se encontraba al otro lado de la bocina fueron más que suficientes para sentirse pleno y lleno de una felicidad inexplicable, que sólo ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir.

Que bien Bombón, sabes algo, yo pensé diario en ti y soñaba contigo todas las noches sin que faltara una sola y vine por ti.- Seiya ya no podía esconder lo que sentía y no desistiría hasta oír de sus propios labios que no lo quería o que quería que se fuera de su vida para siempre.

Yo también te quiero mucho.- Él no había dicho que la quería, pero las palabras no hacían falta cuando los corazones hablaban por nosotros, Serena sentía que todos los colores se subían a su rostro después de tal confesión pero las palabras habían salido solas de su boca sin razonarlas siquiera.

Oye Bombón crees que podríamos vernos mañana, hoy estoy un poco ocupado por las entrevistas y todos los compromisos que nuestro manager nos preparo para este regreso pero mañana tendremos el día libre y me encantaría verte de nuevo.- Seiya se moría de ganas de verla pero esperaría un poco más para que su reencuentro fuera mágico.

Mañana???, me es imposible verte mañana Seiya porque debo reunirme con…- Ella había decidido no revelar que ahora ella era una modelo, así que no diría nada y tendría que esperar hasta la cena para verlo, la emoción la embargaba pero sabría esperar, quería sorprender a su amor.

Con quién bomboncito??- Seiya había notado que Serena se detenía repentinamente al decir con quién saldría y él había pensado lo peor, talvez saldría con Darien y no quería decírselo, los celos le corroían el alma.

Con mi compañero, es que iremos de compras porque mañana mismo salimos de la ciudad y no podré verte hasta dentro de una semana pero si necesitas algo puedes llamarme a mi celular.- Dios!!! Que difícil era mentirle, y sí le decía que iría a verla ahora mismo, no, no podía verlo, aún no. Debía actuar rápido y unos golpes en la puerta le dieron la solución.

Seiya alcanzó a oír los ruidos de la puerta y enseguida pensó que si él que tocaba era Darien, seguro su Bombón le cortaría la comunicación y no la podría ver, había conseguido su teléfono porque su representante había oído hablar de Serena ya que era una fotógrafa reconocida a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía en el medio, pero no sabía donde vivía porque al parecer se había mudado y de ella no se había sabido nada en algún tiempo.

Seiya podrías darme un segundo están llamando a la puerta y necesito atender, no tardó nada.

Sí, no hay problema.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a Haruka se sintió aliviada necesitaba una coartada y su amiga era la ayuda perfecta, solo tendría que preguntarle si estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, claro que estaba segura le diría que sí, desde el incidente con Darien, Haruka había estado con ella incondicionalmente y le había ayudado mucho cuando se involucro en la farándula pues al estar tanto tiempo con Michiru había aprendido a manejar a los medios.

Hola Cabeza de Bombón, ¿cómo has estado pequeña?- Haruka dijo esto mientras se adentraba en el apartamento de Serena y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Muy bien Haruka, pero necesito pedirte un favor, antes de decirte de que se trata debes decirme que aceptas sí?- Serena ponía ojitos de borrego al decir esto, sabía que su amiga no podía resistirse a ninguna petición suya.

No es justo, estas jugando sucio Bombón, sabes que no podré negarme a nada que me pidas pero espero no sea grave y obviamente acepto.

Perfecto, ahora dame un segundo debo atender el teléfono, deje a un amigo en la línea.

Bien pequeña, yo iré a la cocina a servir unas sodas y preparar la cena mientras terminas esa llamada.- Haruka desapareció tras la cortina de la cocina.

Perdón por tardar tanto Seiya pero es que llego Haruka y necesitaba arreglar unas cosas con ella, ya que iremos juntas a trabajar.

No te preocupes, yo siempre esperare por ti mi Bombón.- Seiya ya no sabía que decir, si al principio había sentido mucha felicidad porque Serena le había dicho que lo extrañaba y lo quería, ahora ya no sabía, no quería verlo y creía que todo era un pretexto porque nunca podría ofrecerle más que su amistad.

Seiya, sé por muy buena fuente que ustedes darán un concierto la próxima semana, yo regresare precisamente ese día y me encantaría verte ahí, lamento no poder verte antes aunque debo confesarte que me muero de ganas por platicar contigo, espero me entiendas pero te prometo estar en primera fila en tu concierto, y espero me dediques una canción. Debo colgar ahora Seiya, te quiero mucho. Adiós.

Serena espera.- Era la primera vez durante toda la conversación que él la llamaba por su nombre y ella pensó que su nombre se oía hermoso pronunciado por él.

Que es lo que pasa Seiya.

Me dijiste que podría comunicarme contigo por medio de tu celular pero no me diste tu número, así que quería verte si no tenías ningún inconveniente en dármelo.- Si no podía verla al menos hablaría diario con ella, y ahora más que nunca, ella le había dicho de nuevo que lo quería y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Claro, que torpe soy, mi número es 5510163189 ahí puedes ubicarme siempre que me necesites. Estaré esperando una llamada tuya para no sentirme tan sola en esta semana. Cuídate mucho Seiya y me muero por verte, esta semana será muy larga para mí.

Para mí será peor, de eso puedes estar segura, espero que en tu trabajo todo salga bien y puedes estar segura que ese día del concierto todo será dedicado a ti.

Al terminar de decir esto ambos colgaron, Haruka venía saliendo de la cocina y veía sorprendido a Serena que tenía un nuevo brillo en su mirada, además de que una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, obviamente ella sospechaba porque era esa alegría repentina, por eso había ido a visitarla porque sabía que ella necesitaría hablar.

Vaya Bombón, luces radiante, pues quién fue el que te llamo que te hizo ponerte de tan buen humor.

Ay Haruka, si supieras lo feliz que estoy, él ya esta aquí, volvió y me dijo que ha venido por mí, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que aún me ama a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo.

Pequeña tranquilízate, pero cuando lo veras, no vendrá a buscarte a media noche y raptarte en un corcel blanco.-Haruka no podía evitar reírse un poco ante aquel comentario.

Haruka!!! No me molestes, y no lo voy a ver hasta la cena después del concierto de bienvenida, quiero sorprenderlo, quiero que vea a la nueva Serena y quiero que ese día sea muy especial, como lo es él.

Ya veo, es ahí donde entro yo cierto, ¿qué quieres que haga bombón?

Pues mira, conociendo a Seiya, como lo conozco, es posible que intente buscarme y no quiero verlo hasta ese día, tampoco puedo irme a un hotel porque no quiero que la prense este todo el día molestándome, sabes que eso no me gusta, así que pensé si tú y Michiru podrían darme asilo por estos días, sólo será una semana, si podrían aceptarme?? Además con las sesiones fotográficas y todos esos compromisos la mayoría del tiempo estaré fuera.

Sabes que ninguna de las dos podemos negarte algo, así que si quieres podemos irnos inmediatamente, así descansas un rato para que mañana estés fresca como una lechuga, aunque dudo que puedas dormir.

Sí, creo que será lo mejor, aunque también tienes razón al decir que no podré dormir, pensando en él, al fin mi estrella fugaz ha regresado y esta vez será totalmente egoísta y no dejare que se vaya a iluminar el firmamento.

Así se habla princesa y ahora vamonos.- En ese momento Serena corrió a su habitación a recoger lo necesario para irse a casa de sus amigas, terminó en quince minutos y después se fueron en el Jaguar de Haruka, el día de mañana irían por el auto de Serena para que ella pudiera circular sin ningún problema.

Al llegar a casa de la outers, platico muy someramente acerca de lo que haría al otro día. La noche del concierto Haruka y Michiru también irían pues como una violinista y una corredora de autos muy famosas obviamente tenían de los mejores lugares reservados para ellas pero no había mejor lugar que el de ella, al ser la joya del empresario más importante del momento tenía múltiples privilegios. Así que después de esta charla amena se fueron a dormir, Serena si pudo dormir y tuvo un sueño perfecto, por fin se hallaba en los brazos de su amado y se sentía completa.

Al día siguiente la rubia se levantó muy temprano, como debía de verse con Yamasaki tendría que apresurarse porque necesitaba ir por su auto y desayunar, su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comida, terminó de arreglarse y cuando se disponía a salir con dirección a su casa Haruka la alcanzó y le pidió la esperara para llevarla. Serena sentía que llegaría tarde pero no tenía de otra, ellas estaban siendo muy amables con ella y no podía mostrase disconforme aunque se moría porque ya quería estar ahí y comprar el vestido con el que sorprendería a los chicos pero sobre todo a Seiya.

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar indicado, el establecimiento donde se cito con Hyoga, era grande y espacioso, contaba con una hermosa recepción y los sillones donde podrías esperar a ser atendida eran de un color rojo encendido y muy confortables. Al entrar quedo maravillada con la decoración aunque salió de su ensimismamiento casi enseguida porque Hyoga la abordo al instante y la llevo para presentarla con la dueña del lugar, ella era una mujer de edad media que lucía radiante, su cuerpo llevaba ceñido un vestido strapless rojo, como los sillones y lucía unas zapatillas de tacón que estaban atadas a sus tobillos por finas tiras de una tela muy parecida a la del vestido. Los saludo muy amablemente y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a Serena cuando la vio.

Hola señorita Tsuki, es un placer para nosotras tenerla con nosotras el día de hoy, el señor Yamasaki me dijo que usted venía en busca de un vestido que fuera perfecto para la cena que se oficiara dentro de una semana, y permítame decirle que ningún lugar es mejor que este para que usted encuentre algo para verse espectacular ese día.- La dueña de la tienda era muy amable y efusiva cuando se dirigía a Serena y ella estaba segura que no había un lugar mejor, ahí se sentía feliz y algo le decía que encontraría lo que andaba buscando.

Muchas gracias Madame, para mi es un placer conocer a alguien con la vitalidad que usted demuestra, creo que esta orgullosa de su tienda y no hay nada mejor que eso, cuando uno ama su trabajo lo hace gustosa, como usted lo ha demostrado.

Tiene usted toda la razón y le agradezco mucho nos halla elegido, pero por favor venga conmigo he preparado una se lección de mis mejores vestidos para mostrárselos, todos ellos son una pieza única y en ningún lugar podrá encontrar otro igual.

Bien, la sigo madame, estoy segura que tiene un gusto exquisito y no dudo que en alguno de sus vestidos pueda encontrar algo que me siente perfecto para ese día tan especial.

Las tres personas se dirigieron a una sala que se encontraba fuera de la vista del público, ahí había un espejo de cuerpo completo, un vestidor y un montón de cajas, donde se encontraban todos los vestidos. Serena se sintió muy a gusto en la estancia, y enseguida se dispuso a ver los vestidos, los primeros cuatro no fueron de su agrado aunque no pudo negar que eran muy bellos, pero al final encontró algo que le encanto, era un vestido azul strapless con pequeños brillantes que fulguraban con el movimiento, ese vestido le recordó inmediatamente los ojos de Seiya, era largo y terminaba en una fina cola que le hacía lucir muy elegante, el atuendo era completado por unos finos guantes de seda que cubrían todo su brazo y unas finas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido y pequeños brillantes.

Madame, este vestido es perfecto, es bellísimo.- Los ojos de Serena resplandecían al igual que el vestido, estaba muy feliz, cuando había visto esa pieza se imagino el día de la cena, entrando triunfal de la mano de él, por fin juntos y felices, fue perfecto.

Tiene usted un gusto exquisito señorita, ese vestido es mi preferido, fue el último que confeccione y déjeme decirle que si usted me hace el favor de usarlo me hará sentir muy orgullosa de mi más reciente creación.

Será un placer, es hermoso y perfecto, al verlo me pareció que usted había creado ese vestido especialmente para mí. Yamasaki que opinas, no crees que es perfecto.-Serena tenía el vestido sobrepuesto y lo modelaba para su amigo, quién la veía admirado de su belleza.

Creo que ese día serás la mujer más bella de todas, aunque creo que deberías escoger un abrigo apropiado para el vestido, no olvides que el concierto será al aire libre y si no llevas algo para cubrirte te congelaras antes de verlo.

Eso es cierto, no había pensando en eso.- En ese preciso instante la dueña del estableciendo, que se había ausentado segundos antes, llegaba con un bello abrigo color aqua en sus brazos.

Este es el abrigo perfecto para mi creación, al diseñarlo lo pensé todo muy bien, no quería hubiera algún detalle sin cubrir, y espero que acepte mi sugerencia.

Dios Mío!!! Es lo más bello que he visto y por supuesto que acepto su sugerencia, no creo que nadie más que usted sepa aconsejarme acerca de esta pieza tan excelsa.- Serena se mostraba encantada y convencida de que todo su atuendo sería perfecto y la sonrisa de la mujer la hacía sentirse más segura de ello.

Bien, si ya tenemos todo debemos retirarnos, todavía tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, como el estilista y el peinador que se harán cargo de ti ese día pequeña. Madame fue un placer estar con usted y le agradezco infinito la manera en que nos ha ayudado sin embargo debemos retirarnos ahora mismo.

Comprendo muy bien, deben de ser personas muy ocupadas y el placer fue todo mío. Gracias por permitirme vestir a la mujer más hermosa de todo Tokio, espero que todo salga perfecto esa noche mi niña y si me dejas hacer una última sugerencia, debo decir que ese día deberías recoger tu cabello en un pequeño moño, de ese modo lucirás tu belleza en todo su esplendor.

Muchas Gracias Madame y tenga por seguro que tomare en cuenta su sugerencia. Fue un placer conocerla y espero verla muy pronto. Hasta luego.

Serena y Hyoga salieron inmediatamente de la tienda y se dirigieron a unos de los salones más famosos de la ciudad, la rubia conocía perfectamente a sus propietarios ya que había trabajado en muchas ocasiones con ellos, así que no tardaron en convencerlos para que aceptaran encargarse del arreglo de Tsuki, como ellos la llamaban. Terminando esto, todos los aspectos importantes de la fiesta había quedado cubiertos y ahora solo faltaba esperar. Esa noche sería mágica, simplemente espectacular.

Hola a todas!!!!!!!

He aquí un capitulo más de MI FIC, espero sea de su agrado y que no las decepcione, perdón si tarde mucho en subirlo pero mi cabeza se negaba a cooperar y no me permitía expresar todo lo que quería, sé que talvez no haya respondido a todas las incógnitas que plantee en el capitulo anterior pero es que de verdad me resulto imposible pero prometo solemnemente que lo haré en la siguiente entrega de esta historia.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que dedican un poco de su tiempo a leer las locuras de esta adolescente, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí su apoyo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a Paulysa20 y a Seiyaslovepali 1. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Los días de descanso habían terminado para Serena, esa semana tenía una agenda muy apretada y no tendría tiempo ni siquiera de respirar más de lo necesario para mantenerse en pie en todos los compromisos, claro esta que ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ella, esos días serían eternos para la joven pero nada le importaba si al final de todos sus esfuerzos podía volver a ver a su amado Seiya. Durante toda esa semana él no había dejado de hablarle ni un solo día, casi siempre su llamada interrumpía una sesión fotográfica o una comida importante en la que ella se encontraba acompañando a su jefe, pero a ella no le importaba lo molesto que lucían los fotógrafos o su jefe cuando esto sucedía, lo único que le importaba era escuchar su voz, sabía que eso era muy poco profesional e inmadura pero siempre se convencía a si misma que no era tan grave diciendo que ellos eran así porque nuca habían estado enamorados.

Las conversaciones de ambos eran muy ambiguas y nunca hablaban sobre nada de vital importancia, aunque siempre ambos se sentían nerviosos de hablar el uno con el otro, era increíble lo infantiles que ambos se volvían, se reían por cualquier cosa o simplemente hacían comentarios demasiado insoportables para aquellos que estaban a su alrededor, en el caso de Serena, Yamasaki, Hirakawa y todos su equipo de trabajo estaba harto de esas llamadas, no soportaban que ella los ignorara de la manera en que lo hacía o que no se preocupara por el esfuerzo de los demás, cosa que nunca hizo antes de esa semana, y aunque Hyoga la comprendía no podía permitirlo. Por otro lado Taiki, Yaten y Touya, este último era el representante de los THREE LIGHTS, ya estaban hartos del comportamiento de su hermano y su representado, todo él día estaba distraído y no ponía atención a nada de lo que hacía, solo parecía despertar de su ensoñación cuando hablaba con su Bombón, como él le llamaba, pero al igual que su amada solía decir que no lo entendía porque no estaban enamorados y que con ese carácter nunca lo estarían.

Esa semana, al parecer interminable para los enamorados, llegaba a su fin, era viernes en la noche y tanto Seiya como Serena se hallaban preparando todo para el día siguiente, tanto uno como otro quería que fuera perfecto, el ojiazul aún no sabía que su bombón era la famoso modelo Tsuki y ella solo esperaba no decepcionarlo, quería impresionarlo y robarle al aliento y que sus ojos solo fueran suyos.

El día esperado había llegado; el sábado por la mañana Touya había ido a buscar a los chicos para informarles con quién compartirían la mesa esa noche, Taiki se mostró un tanto alegre con la idea de que fuera el señor Hirakawa el que los acompañara, ya que el pelicastaño sabía que él había colaborado en gran parte a mejorar la economía de la ciudad, al incrementar la suma de los productos exportados por Tokio así como la inversión extranjera en el país; Yaten por su parte se mostró un tanto disconforme al saber que tendrían que soportar a una modela tonta toda la noche, ya que el empresario tan inteligente del que hablaba su hermano se había empeñado en ir acompañado de la que ahora era la imagen de su empresa; Seiya por su parte ni se intereso por esas nimiedades, él solo pensaba en que hoy vería a Serena después de cinco años de ausencia.

Seiya, podrías prestarnos atención por lo menos unos minutos.- Taiki sonaba cansado, por lo visto había batallado mucho con su hermano esa semana.

¿Qué necesitas Taiki?, que no ves que debo ensayar para hoy en la noche.- Seiya ni siquiera volteo a ver a su hermano, estaba muy enfrascado ensayando la canción que le dedicaría a su Bombón en el concierto de hoy.

Sí hubieras ensayado con nosotros durante la semana no estarías tan presionado hoy, así que ven inmediatamente aquí.- Yaten ya había tenido demasiado de la irresponsabilidad de su hermano esos siete días, así que su paciencia, que no era mucha, se había agotado finalmente.

Esta bien chicos, ya voy para allá. Como molestan, solo lo hacen porque no entienden que no puedo concentrarme, es que ellos no comprenden lo que es el amor, ya quiero verlos cuando encuentren a su otra mitad. Envidiosos.- Esto último lo dijo solo para sí mismo, así que ni sus hermanos o su representante lo pudieron oír.

Seiya, has escuchado que esta noche compartiremos la mesa con uno de los empresarios más importantes de Tokio.- Dijo Taiki muy serio y conspicuo.

Y con su estúpida acompañante modelo.- Yaten no podía ocultar su molestia, no soportaba a las modelas, eran tan sosas y sin cerebro.

Yaten no creo que debas hablar de la señorita Tsuki, ella además de ser una mujer excepcionalmente atractiva es una joven muy emprendedora e inteligente, corren rumores acerca de que ella acepto ser la imagen de la empresa con la condición de que la dejaran participar en todas las reuniones del consejo directivo.

Vaya que interesante, y no tienes una foto de ella; digo, sólo por curiosidad.- Seiya no podía evitar mostrarse interesado por aquella mujer, si bien amaba a su Bombón, una mujer guapa siempre le resultaba irresistible y más si esta era inteligente. (Que sorpresa se llevaría esta vez nuestro adorado Seiya)

Sí, claro Seiya, mira precisamente venía leyendo un artículo donde hablan de ella y en la que presentan unas fotografías hermosas de ella. Por cierto me alegra que el fin hayas despertado, aunque solo fuera por una mujer bonita.

Vamos, no molestes Touya, y dame ya esa revista.- Al decir esto Seiya arrebataba de las manos de su representante una revista de portada negra que mostraba a una joven de profundos ojos azules y cabello rubio ondulado que le cubría casi toda la espalda.

Es hermosa, simplemente perfecta.- Seiya no sabía que decir, la modelo que veía en esas fotografías causaba en él una reacción que nunca había tenido, esas fotos habían despertado en él una sensación tan extraña que lo asustó, él había regresado por una mujer y ahora se dejaba impresionar por otra.

¿Qué dices Seiya?, ¿Cómo es posible que tú digas eso?, acaso esa modelo te robo el corazón, que hay de Serena.- Yaten hizo estos comentarios tratando de herir a su hermano, no era posible que se dejara maravillar solo por una cara bonita y un cuerpo espectacular, lo más seguro es que esa mujer estuviera hueca por dentro.

Permíteme Seiya, parece que esa mujer te causo una fuerte impresión.- Taiki quitó la revista de las manos de su hermano, pero al ver lo que vio puso la misma expresión que el pelinegro.

No es posible, tú también Taiki. Creo que esta mujer les ha robado el corazón hermanitos, digo de Seiya no me sorprende, pero de ti Taiki, pensé que buscabas a alguien que pudiera decir más de dos palabras juntas.- Yaten ya estaba harto de esa situación, que había en esa mujer que había dejado a sus hermanos como zombies.

Creo que deberías de ver la revista Yaten, talvez así entiendas que fue lo que paso con tus hermanitos, te aseguro que te pasara lo mismo.- Touya no podía esconder la inmensa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, aunque debía admitir que a él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo cuando la vio por primera vez, hace aproximadamente cinco meses.

Que va, es solo una mujercita insignificante.- Yaten tomo la revista y sus ojos parecieron salir de sus órbitas, lo que vio lo dejo atónito, talvez no pudiera decir más de dos palabras juntas pero era bellísima, parecía una diosa.

Vamos muchachos, sé que Tsuki es muy linda pero tenemos una presentación en cuatro horas, así que hay que ensayar y ultimar detalles, ya que por lo visto ya ninguno se muestra indispuesto a compartir la mesa con el empresario y su tonta modelo, verdad Yaten.

NOOO, en lo absoluto, además si la tenemos cerca, podremos evitar que cualquiera se le acerque a molestarla, no creen chicos.-Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar.

Tú no podrás hacerlo hermanito, tu Bombón te mantendrá muy entretenido.- Yaten agradecía que su hermano no pudiera estar al pendiente de Tsuki, él había sentido algo muy especial cuando la vio y no dejaría que esta vez él le quitara la oportunidad, talvez no fuera tan apuesto ni tan simpático, pero haría todo lo posible por conquistar a aquella mujer.

Así es Seiya, tú no podrás estar con nosotros pero prometo que la cuidare muy bien por ti.- Taiki se sentía raro, solo una persona había despertado ese interés en él y ahora ella estaba lejos, pero al ver a Tsuki había sentido que una nueva ilusión nacía en él.

Vamos chicos, no sean malos, aunque tienen razón, no creo que mi Bombón se moleste si yo converso o bailo un poco con la modelo, no creen.- Seiya no se oía muy seguro, Serena era muy comprensiva pero también muy celosa.

Bueno chicos dejen de pelear por la hermosa dama, primero debo decirles que para que ella les conceda una sola pieza de baile deben de pasar sobre el cadáver del señor Hirakawa y del señor Yamasaki. Ambos son unas fieras cuando se trata de cuidar a la joya más preciada de la compañía, por nada del mundo la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra.- Touya se sentía un poco raro con la reacción de los jóvenes, no creyó que los afectara tanto conocer a la modelo.

Así que la hermosa dama tiene dos perros guardianes un tanto difíciles no es así Touya.- Yaten se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, y su arrogancia parecía más acentuada de lo normal.

No creo la analogía que acabas de usar hermanito sea muy correcta, me parece lógico que la cuiden de esa manera, no solo por su importancia para la empresa sino porque podría correr peligro si alguien no sabe comportarse como un caballero frente a una dama como ella o es que acaso tú no harías lo mismo hermano.- Taiki se mostraba muy seguro de lo que decía y sus ojos brillaron mucho al mencionar a la mujer en discordia.

Bueno ya basta hermanos, hagan lo que hagan no podrán ganarme, al y fin y al cabo yo seré el que gane a la señorita Tsuki, sean honestos consigo mismos, yo soy el más guapo y más carismático.- Seiya sentía que tenía la batalla ganada sin siquiera haberla empezado pero la vida da muchas sorpresas y esa noche el ego de Seiya Kou recibiría una no muy grata.

Bueno sí, como tú digas hermano, esta noche lo veremos, porque tu bomboncito te sacara de la jugada casi inmediatamente, sabes algo, por primera vez me alegro de que Serena te haya conquistado hace mucho.- Yaten se comenzaba a mostrar un poco irritado, su hermano se comportaba como un Don Juan y eso le fastidiaba, Tsuki no era como las demás, ella era perfecta, hermosa y merecía algo más que el infantil de su hermano.

Bueno ya, compórtense y pónganse a trabajar, tenemos solo unas horas más para terminar todo y por lo visto ustedes no querrán que nada salga mal o me equivoque.- Touya sabía como motivar a los muchachos y en esa ocasión usar su gusto por la modelo le servía muy bien.

Cierto, basta ya de niñerías pongámonos a trabajar.- Seiya por fin había dicho eso después de una semana de no prestar atención a nada, fuera por el motivo que fuera eso era genial y debía de aprovecharse, así que inmediatamente se pusieron a ensayar y a arreglarse, esa noche se verían espectaculares.

Mientras esto sucedía en el apartamento de los Kou, en la casa de Yamasaki, Serena se encontraba demasiada ansiosa y nerviosa como para que las cosas salieran fácil y rápidamente, todo le parecía mal o poca cosa, no había fuerza humana que la convenciera de que las cosas estaban perfectas y que debía de preocuparse tanto, hasta que Hyoga le dio una bofetada después de que era le gritara por una insignificación a Carol, su ayudante personal y dama de compañía.

Quieres calmarte niña, las cosas saldrán bien y si no fuera así nada ganaras maltratando a las personas que te ayudan y te aprecian.- Hyoga ya se había cansado de la actitud de Tsuki.

Perdóname Hyoga, pero esta noche es la más importante de mi vida y si algo sale mal me muero.- Tsuki estaba al borde del llanto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pequeña, esta noche será tan perfecta como tú lo quieras, tranquilízate y disfruta lo que pasé hoy, me lo prometes.

Sí, muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y comprenderme, y en cuanto a ti Carol, discúlpame no debí de comportarme tan mal contigo, solo que los nervios me traicionara, lo siento mucho, me perdonas.

Por supuesto señorita, comprendo perfectamente, si yo estuviera en su lugar escarpia mucho peor.- Carol mostraba una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro y de verdad no tenía ningún problema con Serena, la entendía a la perfección.

Bueno basta de charla, pongamos manos a la obra, solo faltan ciertos detalles pero creo que al tener por fin a la Tsuki de siempre nos resultara más fácil terminar.- Al terminar de decir esto todos se pusieron a ultimar los detalles del arreglo de Tsuki y del señor Yamasaki para que ambos se vieran más que perfectos.

La hora había llegado, todas las personalidades había comenzado a llenar el auditorio al aire libre donde se efectuaría el concierto, el lugar era muy bello y su belleza aumentaba debido a que las estrellas brillaban esplendorosas, Michiru y Haruka esperaban el arribo de Serena, ella ya no llegaba tarde pero ese día su viejo hábito había regresado. De repente un Lamborghini Diablo color plata hizo su arribo, los fotógrafos se arremolinaron enfrente de este, el techo que era descapotable se haya cerrado así que no podían ver quien era él o la dueña de tan bello auto, Haruka obviamente lo había reconocido inmediatamente, y como no hacerlo si ella había sido la que le había sugerido a Serena elegir tan bello automóvil. Segundos después de la llegada, de la puerta del conductor salió una bella joven rubia con un abrigo color aqua, y del lado del copiloto salio un hombre con un tuxedo negro que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su cabello que ya pintaba algunas canas. Todos reconocieron inmediatamente a la modelo más codiciada del momento y al mejor director creativo de todo Tokio, los fotógrafos los acorralaron, pero ambos tenían ya bastante experiencia y salieron casi inmediatamente, solo deteniéndose para posar para algunas cámaras que no pudieron evitar. Al salir de entre la multitud se encontraron con sus amigos que los esperaban ansiosos.

¡¡Hola chicas!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les parece la gala? No creen que es espectacular ver a toda esta gente famosa reunida, Mina estaría feliz en nuestro lugar.- Serena se veía asombrada por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.

Así es cabeza de Bombón, aunque debo decirte que no me agrada todo este alboroto, no me imagino lo difícil que te será la novia de alguien tan famoso princesa.

En ese momento un auto muy elegante llego a la entrada del recinto, Yamasaki y Serena sabían que era el señor Hirakawa así que aprovecharon el alboroto que surgió para despedirse de sus amigas y dirigirse al encuentro de su jefe para ir a los lugares que habían sido destinados para ellos. Minutos después de ese último arribo todos los espectadores se encontraban ansiosos por que el espectáculo comenzara.

A las ocho treinta en punto las luces que iluminaban el escenario se fueron apagando poco a poco, dando paso a la aparición de los jóvenes tan esperados, ellos avanzaron en penumbras hasta la mitad del escenario en ese punto tres luces iluminaron la escena, una luz azul ilumino al joven de cabello castaño, una luz verde dejo ver al peliplateado y por ultimo, una luz de un rojo intenso alumbro al pelinegro. Los presentes se emocionaron mucho, sobretodo las fans del grupo que habían logrado conseguir los pases que algunas estaciones radiofónicas habían obsequiado, y aunque están no pasaban de treinta el bullicio que armaron parecía ser hecho por un millón, Serena quería unírseles pero le era imposible, debía comportarse como una dama.

Después de que los chicos lograron imponer un poco de calma entre el publico, el mayor de ellos, es decir, Taiki, tomo el micrófono para dirigir unas palabras a todos los presentes agradeciendo que estuvieran presentes esa noche para presenciar su regreso, además que aprovecho el momento para dedicar aquel evento a todas las fans, que en ese momento eran representadas por un grupo pequeño de jóvenes. Posteriormente Yaten pidió le dieran la oportunidad de hablar y cuando obtuvo la atención de todos agradeció el apoyo de todos y decidió dedicar su actuación a Tsuki, desde que se habían postrado en el escenario la había ubicado, ella se encontraba en la primera fila de asientos en la parte central donde podía ver todo el espectáculo mejor que nadie. Acto seguido Seiya tomo el micrófono que se encontraba frente a él y termino con las palabras de su hermano que lo observo de una manera no muy amistosa y entonces sonrió muy animado a todos los presentes y dedico su actuación, primero a su Bombón, aunque no había logrado ubicarla creyó que estaría entre la multitud de fans, después de sus fans en general y por último a la hermosa señorita Tsuki, que los honraba ese día con su presencia.

Serena se sintió muy contenta cuando Seiya le dedico el concierto como su Bombón aunque no le agrado mucho que se lo dedicara a Tsuki, aunque eran la misma persona él todavía no sabía que ella era la modelo, aunque claro esta que podría haberla descubierto por el mismo, pero aún así no le gustaba, ella quería que Seiya la quisiera solo como Serena pues Tsuki dejaría de existir muy pronto y no debía malacostumbrase a verla tan elegante. Pero lo que más le intrigo fue lo que había hecho Yaten, si Seiya sabía que la modelo y ella eran la misma porque su hermano había hecho algo así, era raro y aunque se sintió halagada, sabía que eso no era correcto.

He aquí el cuarto capitulo de MI FIC, sé que me he tardado mucho en encontrar a nuestra pareja favorita pero es que necesito dejar preparado el terreno para lo que vendrá después. Espero no defraudarlas y que este nuevo capitulo les agrade.

Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me siguen y apoyan mi locura. MUCHAS GRACIAS por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo.

Avances:

¿Qué pasara con Seiya y Serena?

¿Por qué Seiya se sintió atraído hacia Tsuki si ama a Serena y como es que no reconoció que eran la misma persona?

¿Qué pasara con Yaten y lo que ha comenzado a sentir por la modelo?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo, espero me sigan leyendo para entonces.

Cuídense y de nuevo gracias


	5. Chapter 5

El concierto se llevo acabo sin percance alguno, por lo menos sin uno de gran importancia, ya que durante toda la actuación Yaten y Seiya se miraban de una manera nada amigable. Los chicos cantaron los que habían sus grandes éxitos la primera vez que estuvieron en la tierra, todos los presentes corearon las canciones de una manera ferviente dejándoles sentir todo el cariño que les profesaban.

Serena estaba extasiada con la actuación de su adorado Seiya, sentía la pasión que ponía en cada nota de cada canción, todos los presentes escuchaban la música pero ella sentía que nadie entendía realmente lo que él estaba intentando transmitir, sí bien las veces que lo había escuchado él le había transmitido su deseo de encontrar a su princesa, ahora sabía que todo ese amor y esa necesidad era por estar con ella, como lo extrañaba, esperaba que esto terminara pronto para poder correr a sus brazos y perderse en la profundidad de esos labios que se moría por probar por primera vez.

El cierre del concierto se llevaría a cabo con un solo del pelinegro, la canción que interpretaría era la más reciente que él había compuesto para la persona que era la dueña de su corazón, es decir, Serena. La melodía tenía por nombre _**I lay my love on you**__**1**_ e iba más o menos así:

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_

_Can hardly believe it_

_There's an angel standing next to me_

_Reaching__ for my heart._

_Just a smile and there's no way back_

_Can hardly believe it_

_But there's an angel and_

_She's calling me_

_Reaching for my heart._

_I know, that I'll be ok now_

_This time it's real_

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Every time I breathe I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love, and walk_

_Right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

_I was lost in a lonely place_

_Could hardly believe it_

_Holding on to yesterdays_

_Far, far too long_

_Now I believe its ok cause_

_This time it's real_

_(Chorus)_

_I never knew that love_

_Could fell so good_

_Like a once in a lifetime_

_You change my world_

Al terminar la canción los ojos de Seiya brillaban de una manera espectacular, Serena lo noto enseguida y sintió como su corazón latía muy fuerte como si quisiera salir de su pecho y correr hacia él. Seiya volteó a ver hacia el público pero no hallo a su amado Bombón pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tsuki y de nuevo volvió a experimentar una sensación que lo volvía loco y no pudo más que sonreír de una manera tremendamente coqueta, esa mujer lo confundía y lo hacía experimentar algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Serena, ella se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió muy diferente, talvez él aun no sabía quien era pero eso mirada tan profunda había hecho que un escalofrió le recorriera todo la espalda.

El concierto se dio por terminado y se invito a todos los presentes a acompañar al grupo THREE LIGHTS en la cena que se llevaría acabo en el salón del hotel que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras. Serena y sus fieles guardaespaldas, es decir, el señor Hirakawa y Yamasaki esperaron hasta que toda la gente se fue para poder salir sin ser molestados.

Los chicos se encontraban todavía en sus camerinos, todos estaban terminando de arreglarse para asistir a la recepción en su honor, pero el ambiente estaba tenso y Yaten y Seiya tenían cara de poco amigos, a ninguno le había gustado el comportamiento del otro; Taiki se daba cuenta de esta situación pero no hacía nada para arreglarla solo se mantenía callado y esmerándose más que otras veces en su arreglo personal. Touya sabía muy bien el porque de todas esas reacciones tan inusitadas en ellos, que eran tan unidos, y lamentaba que todo fuera por una mujer que talvez no correspondería a ninguno de los tres.

Los invitados se encontraban esperando el arribo de los famosos jóvenes, pero estos no se dignaban a aparecer, todos estaban ansiosos pero en especial un corazón latía con renovada esperanza, la espera la mataba pero si había esperado todo ese tiempo que serían unos minutos más, sus manos se mantenían inquietas y sus ojos no dejaban de ver hacia la puerta; ¡Valla que tardaban mucho!, ¿qué los demoraba tanto?, porque la tenían en esa situación tan penosa.

De repente las puertas se abrieron, todos los presentes guardaron silencio, un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que mataba. Tres figuras se delinearon en la puerta y entonces sucedió… ellos hicieron su aparición, los tres se veían condenadamente apuestos y las vistas no podían evitar ir de un lado a otro, observando la belleza de cada uno. Taiki lucía un frac negro muy sutil y que le daba una expresión más madura, pero este detalle era suavizado por el brillo en sus ojos violetas que lo hacían ver más apuesto. Yaten llevaba un traje azul grisáceo que hacía juego son su hermoso cabello platinado y aunque su expresión siempre había muy seria y gruñona hoy irradiaba una luz que hipnotizaba, que enamoraba. Por último, Seiya lucía un tuxedo negro y en la solapa de su saco portaba una hermosa rosa roja, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola como era usual pero al igual que sus hermanos esa noche era como si una luz mágica saliera de sus cuerpo iluminándolo todo y a todos, sobre todo a una joven de rubia cabellera.

Los chicos de nuevo agradecieron el apoyo de todos los presentes y les pidieron que disfrutaran de una noche mágica y divertida, entonces se dirigieron a su mesa, ahí estaba ella, de pie, los estaba esperando. Los ojos de Yaten se cruzaron inmediatamente con los de ella y ella le sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa, perfecta, esa mujer lo estaba matando, debía actuar rápido antes de que Seiya se le adelantara, talvez él amara a Serena pero él tenía el poder de enamorar a cualquiera con solo una palabra y si eso pasaba, él ya no tendría oportunidad. Después de ver a Yaten Serena dirigió su mirada a Taiki, él la vio de una manera muy dulce y ella no pudo más que sonreírle abiertamente y sentirse feliz de verlo de nuevo, él era como su hermano mayor, al igual que Amy, demasiado centrados e inteligentes, los mejores consejeros, los mejores amigos. Finalmente llego el turno de Seiya, que guapo se veía, se veía más alto y más fornido, sus brazos se le antojaron simplemente irresistibles y sus labios terriblemente necesarios, él la vio de una manera muy coqueta y ella volvió a sentir ese escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, que demonios pasaba con ella, que era lo que le causaba esa reacción tan desconcertante.

Los THREE LIGHTS apresuraron el paso para llegar rápidamente junto a la bella mujer que los esperaba, los tres quedaron pasmados con la sonrisa de la dama pero lo que los puso peor fue su atuendo, ella llevaba un vestido azul zafiro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, comenzando desde el pecho, ya que era strapless, sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos guantes de seda blanquísima, su cabello rubio iba recogido en un moño detrás de la nuca y su cuello era adornado por una fina cadena de oro de la que pendía un dije muy bello. Esa visión les pareció la de un ángel, del más hermoso de todos y del que querían ser guardianes.

Segundos después los cuatro se hallaban de pie frente a frente, el primero en saludar a la dama fue Taiki, con una ceremoniosa reverencia y depositando un tierno beso en la mano enguantada de la rubia, después le siguió Seiya, él le sonrió de medio lado y tomo su mano para besarla, un beso más largo de lo usual y necesario, Serena se sonrojo inmediatamente, aparentar ser una mujer de mundo ante lo demás no era difícil pero ante el amor de tu vida, vaya que era complicado. El último en acercarse a ella fue el ojiverde, su mirada era muy profunda y enigmática, ella no supo como reaccionar cuando él le tomo la mano, pero en lugar de besarla, la jalo hacia él para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y decirle muy bajo y extremadamente cerca de su oído que era hermosa y que hoy en particular lucía como una Diosa, además deposito una rosa amarilla entre sus manos y la vio de una manera que hizo que Serena se estremeciera, como antes había hecho con las miradas del pelinegro.

WOW, me sorprendo a mi misma, este capitulo si que me dejo en suspenso, que pasara en el siguiente, DIOS MIO que difícil se están poniendo las cosas para nuestra pareja favorita, ¿Qué creen que pase?

**Agradecimientos:**

Primero quiero agradecer a la vida que a pesar de las cosas malas me permite seguir con esta historia que me sirve como desahogo y por tener a excelente amigas que me animan a seguir.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas ustedes niñas, no saben lo importante que son para mí, son el pilar que me mantiene aquí, espero no defraudarlas con este capitulo y que sigan leyendo, espero poder publicar el próximo capitulo el viernes, así que espérenme, no desesperen, JAJAJA.

**Avances:**

¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Yaten con Tsuki?

¿Qué pasara con Seiya y su confusión acerca de Tsuki, acaso descubrirá quien es la modelo?

¿Podría Serena querer a Yaten o su amor por Seiya es más fuerte?

**NOTAS:**

La canción que utilice en este capitulo es de Westlife y es del álbum Coast To Coast.

Si alguien quiere la canción yo se las paso, en ingles y español.

LAS QIERO A TODAS UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiya sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas hervía de una manera inimaginable, Yaten no estaba actuando como un caballero y además estaba jugando sucio; aunque él no era el más indicado para decir eso, acaso no debería estar buscando a Serena en lugar de pensar en la modelo y criticar a su hermano; él era un hombre que tenía derecho a ser feliz y a encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños, como él lo había hecho con Serena, pero porque tenía que ser precisamente ella, sí bien era cierto que él había regresado por su Bombón, la mujer que ahora estaba frente a él le producía sensaciones nuevas, que nunca antes había experimentado ni siquiera con Serena.

Tsuki se sentía totalmente confundida, la mirada de Seiya estaba como pérdida y Yaten no dejaba de observarla y aunque se sentía totalmente halagada eso la incomodaba aun más pues ella amaba a Seiya y no era posible que su hermano la estuviera adulando y peor aún que eso le estuviera agradando.

Yaten no podía apartar la mirada de la Diosa que tenía enfrente, el vestido delineaba perfectamente la figura de aquella mujer, era esbelta y su piel era nívea, sus ojos de un azul claro pero profundo parecían invitarlo a entrar a su mundo, su sonrisa era perfecta e increíblemente irresistible, de hecho toda ella era irresistible y le encantaba, es más lo volvía loco.

Que daría por tenerte en mis brazos amada mía.- Yaten dijo esto en un tono muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara, aunque sus susurros no pasaron totalmente desapercibidos por sus hermanos que estaban muy cerca de él.

La cena fue muy amena, pues Yamasaki y Hirakawa se encargaron de entablar conversación con los jóvenes para alejar por lo menos un poco la atención de los chicos hacia la bella modelo, obviamente este objetivo no fue fácil de lograr pues Seiya y Yaten se la pasaban interrogando a Serena acerca de los temas que discutían y ella no tenía más opción que contestar, claro que era difícil concentrase con esas miradas que la analizaban todo el tiempo pero aún así lo logró, dejando muy impresionando a los hermanos Kou, incluso a Taiki que era el más escéptico en cuanto a creer que Tsuki era más que una modelo cabeza hueca. Pero la plática no podía ser eterna y la comida tampoco, ellos había ido ahí para divertirse así que una hora después una música suave de violines comenzó a sonar. Yaten fue el primero en reaccionar, lamentablemente para Seiya quién moría por tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Tsuki, ya que no había podido localizar a Serena en todo el lugar, obviamente se encontraba un poco decepcionado pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por ello.

Señorita Tsuki me permite esta pieza.- Yaten esta de pie frente a Serena y ahora le regalaba una pequeña reverencia para ofrecerle su brazo para dirigirse a la pista.

Será un placer joven Kou.- la voz de Serena sonó muy provocativa para los oídos de Yaten e incluso ella sintió que había empezado un juego del que le costaría mucho trabajo salir después, pero que importaba, cuando ellos supieran que ella era Serena las cosas terminaría, por el momento se divertiría un poco.

Seiya se quedo mudo, ella le estaba correspondiendo a su hermano, que le ocurriría, que no se daba cuenta que se estaba muriendo por ella, por tenerla a su lado y por probar esos labios rojos tan exquisitos.

No, al parecer Tsuki no noto la mirada de Seiya, ni la sorpresa de Taiki, ni la inconformidad de sus protectores, ni el asombro de sus dos amigas y guardianas, solo vio el brillo de los ojos de Yaten y eso le basto para olvidar lo demás. Se dirigieron a la pista seguidos por las miradas curiosas de varios presentes y aunque no era la única pareja si eran la más bella y observada, la modelo del momento y el Kou de peor carácter, juntos, en la pista, bailando como si estuvieran conectados hace años y ese solo fuera un reencuentro.

El ojiverde se sentía en el cielo, había tocado la gloria en tan solo un segundo y ella era la responsable, el primer contacto lo hizo sentirse tan extraño, tan feliz, y supuso que ella sintió lo mismo pues su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la tomo entre sus brazos; que bien se había sentido, saber que la estremecía, eso solo significaba que ella también se sentía atraída hacía él.

Por su parte Serena se sentía confundida, Yaten era el hermano del hombre al que amaba, pero ahora al estar junto a él, tan cerca, respirar su aroma, escuchar su respiración, sentir su pecho cálido y acogedor, se sentía tan bien, tan feliz y protegida, como nunca.

Las miradas los siguieron por toda la pista, sobre todo la de un pelinegro que quería salir corriendo de ahí, o aún peor correr en dirección suya y golpear a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y después raptarse a la doncella custodiada por el dragón Yaten Kou y llevársela a su palacio para ser felices para siempre. Por fortuna la música termino antes de que Seiya llevara a cabo su macabro plan, así que la doncella y el dragón regresaron a la mesa para seguir conversando; el ojiazul agradeció a los músicos que se detuvieran para no tener que matar a su propio hermano pero no le agrado nada lo que vio a continuación.

Yaten coloco su brazo de manera que este rodeara la cintura de Tsuki, ella se sintió muy apenada ante tal hecho y los colores se le subieron inmediatamente al rostro, sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmín exquisito ante los ojos del ojiverde y no pudo evitar bajar un poco la vista, Yaten quedo extasiado ante tal actitud, ella a pesar de vivir rodeada de fama y de hombres que la cortejaban a diario, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, seguía siendo una niña inexperta, cosa que le pareció perfecta y encantadora pues como él tampoco tenía mucha experiencia aprenderían los secretos del amor juntos.

Serena se sintió mal por lo que había provocado en Yaten, pues ella no podía ofrecerle nada además de su amistad, pero se sintió peor cuando cambió de opinión, talvez si podía darle algo más, quizá y solo quizá, él podría conquistarla, al fin y al cabo ella ahora era libre y aunque ya había resuelto sus dudas y se hallaba segura de que amaba Seiya, una nunca puede mandar en el corazón, no había sido este el que le jugara una mala pasada al enamorarse de Seiya y no haber luchado por él y además hacerla esperar cinco años interminables por él; sí había sido el mismo, así que ahora no se negaría nada, ya no, nunca más.

Todos los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Seiya que se había acercado a ellos ya que caminaban muy lento y habían tardado mucho en regresar a la mesa con los demás, claro que ese no era el único propósito del ojiazul, pues al llegar con ellos los separo y se coloco en medio de los dos para evitar un contacto más prolongado entre su hermano y Tsuki, obviamente Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada pero ella le dirigió una mirada tan tierna que lo desarmo y olvido a su hermano, por el momento claro, después aclararía ciertas cosas con él y ajustarían cuentas.

Vaya señorita Tsuki me ha dejado usted admirado con la manera en la que baila, parece una con la música, imagine lo buena que es que incluso hizo bailar a mi hermano que con trabajos coordina sus pies para poner uno delante del otro.- Taiki los recibió muy animado, era increíble como una mujer nos cambia, pensaba el pelicastaño, Yaten era huraño y odiaba convivir con la gente, pero ahora esta feliz y sonreía, simplemente no era él.

Muchas Gracias hermanito me has hecho quedar muy bien delante de la dama.- Yaten no podía creer que Taiki hubiera dicho eso, lo hacía verse mal.

No te preocupes Yaten, yo pude comprobar que bailas muy bien y creo que Taiki no lo hizo para molestarte, pero no te preocupes, en un momento podremos comprobar que tan bien baila él.- Al momento de decir esto Serena le dirigía una sonrisa muy amplia a Yaten y tomaba del brazo a Taiki para ir a bailar, esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, solo Yaten sonreía.

Así que Yaten con trabajos coordina, verdad??- Los ojos de Serena centellaban y tenía un toque de malicia y burla.

Ehhh… sí así es, bueno no, lo que pasa es que… solo era una pequeña bromita.- Taiki decía todo esto mientras una gota enorme se dibujaba en su cabeza. Serena comenzó a reír muy bajo pero contagio a Taiki y segundos después ambos sonreír ampliamente. La canción que bailaron era muy lenta y debían estar muy juntos pero aún así se sintieron muy cómodos, Taiki pensaba que ella era muy linda y que podía enamorar a cualquiera pero él estaba seguro que amaba a alguien más, así que solo disfruto de su agradable compañía haciéndola sentir muy segura y protegida., como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Seiya solo observaba atentamente, ella se veía feliz con Taiki pero no era tan expresiva como con Yaten, cuando bailo con él se vio que no solo había una relación cordial sino una atracción que todos notaron, y eso no le gustaba a Seiya, esa mujer lo estaba atormentando y odiaba esa sensación pero pronto terminaría ese martirio, la música paro y él de nuevo regreso a la realidad, era su turno, sus hermanos habían jugado sus cartas, ahora el lo arriesgaría todo.

Lamento decirte Taiki que Yaten te supera en el baile, así que creo que le debes una disculpa.- Serena estaba muy divertida y Taiki y Yaten también, solo Seiya se mantenía serio, muy en contra de su costumbre. Serena se dio cuenta de eso así que se acerco a él y en un tono muy serio le pregunto si quería participar en el concurso de baile.

No, lo mejor será que no, obviamente les voy a ganar sobre todo si el que va a la cabeza es Yaten.- Seiya se oía muy seguro de sí mismo y un tanto engreído, eso molesto a Serena, Seiya no solía comportarse así, que era lo que le pasaba.

No creo que seas tan bueno como dices, yo creo que no aceptas porque no ganaras y solo quedaras en ridículo.- Serena lo retaba y lo miraba desafiante.

Bueno si insistes, te demostrare lo bueno que soy, y el que quedara en ridículo será tu querido Yaten.- Seiya no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba molesto porque ella se estaba divirtiendo y él no.

Esta bien, acepto, vamos ahora mismo.

Serena y Seiya salieron a la pista cuando comenzaba una canción como la que ella había bailado con Taiki. Inmediatamente Seiya la tomo y la pego lo más posible a su cuerpo, su esencia era deliciosa, su aliento era caliente y su cuerpo despedía un aroma que no podía identificar muy bien. Ella sintió que sus piernas no le respondían, él estaba muy cerca de ella y la hacía sentirse totalmente descontrolada, además una necesidad incontrolable de besarlo se hacía presente en su persona.

No tiembles Bombón, no te voy a comer, aunque me muero de ganas de hacerlo.- Seiya había bajado su boca hasta el oído de Serena y su voz era un susurro, tenía un timbre exquisito de seducción que ella no resistió, su piernas le fallaron y tropezó con el pie de él, haciéndolo perder el control, al instante ambos cayeron al piso, ella quedo sobre él y no resistió más, acerco su boca a la de él y la tomo, la reclamo como suya, talvez fuera muy inexperta pero necesita saciar ese deseo de él.

WOW!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué le han hecho a nuestra Serena? ¿Qué fue de aquella niña tierna e ingenua? ¿Acaso la abducieron los extraterrestres y la cambiaron?

He aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste y no las decepcione.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personitas lindas que me hacen el favor de leer las locuras de esta adolescente, casi anciana. En especial a Paulysa, Pau, Devil-Azul y IMPORTANTE: hola a todas mis lectoras, como bien sabrán este fic no tiene un nombre aún o mejor dicho no tenía nombre, pues la noticia de hoy es que por fin logre encontré un nombre que me parece adecuado, lamentablemente no puedo cambiar el nombre del post así que solo las que lean este capitulo se enteraran del cambio.

Bueno, el nombre es…: (redobles)

_**A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**_

Espero les guste, gracias y adiós. Cuídense

Un beso y un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Esta mujer te volvía loco, sus labios se cernían sobre los tuyos quitándote el aliento y tú no hacías nada por detenerla, al contrario la alentabas a seguir, podías notar que era un tanto inexperta, pero que importaba, que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera, si ella no sabía tú le enseñarías gustoso, aunque pensándolo bien tú tampoco tenías mucha experiencia, porque besar una foto en repetidas ocasiones no te hacía un maestro en el arte de besar o sí.

Sus labios eran como un bálsamo para tu corazón necesitado, habías ansiado ese momento por mucho tiempo, claro que era una locura, estaban en medio de una fiesta, donde lo mejor de la sociedad de Tokio los observaba, como te habías atrevido a llegar tan lejos, eras una TONTA Serena Tsukino, ahora levántate rápido y sal corriendo de ahí.

Que era lo que les pasaba, se estaban besando, tu querido hermanito y la mujer más hermosa del mundo se estaban besando enfrente de todos y peor aún tirados a mitad de la pista de baile, que les pasaba, era una falta de respeto, además ella te había estado coqueteando, a ti, a Yaten Kou no a Seiya Kou, como podía ser tan hipócrita y tú tan estúpido para creer que ella se fijaría en ti, en lugar del casanova de Seiya.

Que era lo que le ocurría a cabeza de bombón, que no se dada cuenta que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, era totalmente de mal gusto lo que estaba haciendo, eso no era correcto y menos para tu princesa, Dios, te avergonzaba tanto, pero lo que más te molestaba era que tú no podías hacer lo mismo con la mujer que tenías a tu lado y a la que amabas, eras un cobarde Haruka.

Toda la concurrencia fijo su mirada en la pareja que yacía en medio de la pista, la súper modelo y uno de los jóvenes Kou habían caído al piso y ahora se besaban apasionadamente, vaya que la juventud había cambiado mucho, al menos podrían haberlo disimulado, ambos eran guapos y hacían una pareja perfecta pero besarse en medio de tanta gente y sin pudor alguno era en resumen una barbaridad.

Creo que ya fue suficiente, ya dieron un buen espectáculo, levántense ahora mismo me oyeron.- Yaten se oía molesto pero su mirada reflejaba un dolor muy grande y nunca antes visto por ninguno de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban aún en el piso. La primera en reaccionar fue la joven, se puso de pie inmediatamente y siguió al ojiverde lo más rápido que pudo, el joven al ver la reacción se sorprendió mucho, momentos antes ella lo había besado y ahora corría tras su hermano, que le sucedía a la modelo, no podía jugar así con sus sentimientos.

Vaya que se había lucido esa noche, había coqueteado con Yaten durante toda la cena y a las primeras de cambio se besaba con Seiya, era una tonta, ahora como haría para que ninguno de ellos se molestaran con ella, amaba a Seiya pero Yaten… Yaten había cambiado mucho y ella también y los dos se habían sentido atraídos, él ya no era un jovencito, ahora era todo un hombre, su espalda era más ancha y fuerte que la última vez que se vieron y sus ojos tenían un brillo cautivador, era simplemente un sueño echo realidad.

Yaten por favor espera.- Vaya que era muy rápido, lo habías alcanzado pero tu respiración era agitada, en parte por el beso con Seiya, pero él te había hecho correr.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué acaso mi hermano ya te aburrió y ahora vienes a probar conmigo?- Su voz tenía un dejo de reproche y enojo, era muy frío y sus ojos centelleaban del enojo que estaba intentando contener.

No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que…- Que era lo que sucedía, no tenía una buena explicación solo que se había sentido mal por haber coqueteado con él, NO!!, no se sen tía mal por eso, se sentía mal por haber besado a Seiya, sí eso era, lo había lastimado y eso le dolía.

No sabes lo que sucede verdad, bien yo te diré que es lo que pasa, tú me coqueteaste porque estabas aburrida pero al ver que mi hermano Seiya era el simpático, lindo y caballeroso te arrepentiste y la mejor manera de deshacerte de mi era dejarme muy claro que el que te interesaba era mi hermano.- Como le dolía decir lo que estaba diciendo, era muy cruel consigo mismo pero no le dejaría ver que se sentía mal por ella, él era Yaten Kou, el frío, el antipático, al que nada ni nadie le importaba más que él.

No digas eso por favor. Me lastimas.- Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus lindos ojos azules.

¿Qué no te lastime? Hay pobrecita de ti, soy muy cruel niñita, no lo creo, lo que sucede es que tú estas acostumbrada a que todos te rindan pleitesía como si fueras una princesita pero conmigo no es así, así que no me molestes y déjame en paz.

Por favor, discúlpame, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, no quería hacerlo, es que simplemente me deje llevar por un impulso, perdóname Yaten.- Sus ojos ahora estaban húmedos y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, aún así se veía como una diosa y el joven, hasta ahora frío e inmutable ante su presencia, se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos para consolarla.

Talvez su explicación no te había convencido, de hecho no lo había hecho, pero se veía tan frágil, esa mujer podía jugar contigo y tú volverías a caer gustoso en su juego, aunque no todo estaba perdido, podría haber una oportunidad, talvez pequeña, pero lo intentarías.

Sus brazos rodeaban tu cintura, te sentías muy bien con él, era tan cariñoso, había sino duro contigo pero tú te lo merecías, lo habías lastimado, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo, era ya un poco tarde y la luna brillaba esplendorosa junto con las estrellas, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que ellas, su aura era muy cálida y tú te sentías tan bien.

De repente una ráfaga de viento se sintió, ellos estaban en unos de los balcones del salón, había sido lo mejor así nadie los vería ni los molestaría, aunque claro esta el vestido de ella era muy ligero y no la protegía del frío, él se encontraba con el resguardo del saco del traje.

Su cuerpo se estremeció entre mis brazos, el viento era un poco frío y ella no llevaba puesto nada que la protegiera, así que cuando una ráfaga nos alcanzó, el calor de su cuerpo no le fue suficiente para soportarlo, ella volteó y me miro a los ojos, y me sonrió de manera tal que no pude más que sonreír, cerca de ahí se encontraba una banca, así que nos dirigimos hacia allá, tomamos asiento y fue entonces que yo le ofrecí mi saco, ella lo acepto inmediatamente y yo sólo volví a abrazarla, ahora era yo el que tenía frío pero lograría soportarlo mientras estuviera con ella. Su perfume me envolvió enseguida que me acerque a ella. Era como un sueño estar con esa mujer entre mis brazos.

La noche se había vuelto muy fría, él me había dado su saco como todo un caballero, la prenda estaba impregnada de su aroma, era delicioso y envolvente, era un poco suave pero al mismo tiempo mostraba su carácter fuerte. Sus brazos se volvieron a cernir sobre mi y yo encantado lo deje, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que yo había venido por Seiya, pero desde el concierto él se había mostrado tan lindo conmigo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, además a él le gustaba Tsuki, no Serena, y en este momento yo soy la modelo no la persona que esta enamorada de Seiya Kou.

Tu hermano y esa mujer estaban juntos, se veían muy bien, y él se veía feliz, tenía los ojos cerrados pero su semblante estaba tranquilo y relajado, ella estaba recargada en su hombro y también tenía los ojos cerrados. Hacen una bonita pareja pensaste enseguida, pero al hacerlo no pudiste evitar sentir que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ti, fue tan extraño y entonces recordaste a la persona por la que habías venido, ella siempre estaría ahí para ti, aunque te hubiera fallado esa noche, talvez no habría podido entrar, la cena era muy exclusiva y ella quizá no había conseguido los boletos para poder asistir o no había regresado de su trabajo, aunque si había ido con Haruka debía de haber regresado, pues ella estaba ahí con Michiru. Iría a preguntarles a ellas, seguramente le dirían donde estaba su Bombón, además la escena que estaba observando no era nada alentadora.

Tsuki, quiero hacerte una pregunta.- Yaten había abierto sus ojos y la veía muy serio, era lindo estar con esa mujer pero no quería que lo lastimara y debía saber si había una oportunidad.

Sí dime, Yaten.- su voz era pausada, sus ojos aún no se abrían y su rostro estaba levantado hacia el cielo.

Por favor, mírame a los ojos.- los ojos de ella se abrieron lentamente y cuando al fin lo vieron ella le sonrío.- Quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo o debo de retirarme ahora mismo. Contéstame.

No crees que sea aventurado preguntar eso, deberías dejarle eso al tiempo.

No quiero que me lastimes, no quiero sufrir y quiero saber, así que dame una respuesta concreta.

Entonces te digo que no sé, y que si eso no te es suficiente puedes irte.- Su voz ya no era dulce ni tierna, era seria y muy decidida.

Esta bien, entonces me voy, no quiero a una mujer insegura a mi lado.

No crees que el inseguro eres tú, además claro de que eres un cobarde porque no estas dispuesto a sufrir por amor.

Tal vez sea un cobarde, pero tú no me alientas mucho a pelear por ti, me haces creer una cosa y terminas besándote con mi hermano, déjame decirte que no se que pensar.

Estaba siendo cruel contigo y esta vez no lo merecías, si bien la vez pasada habías sacrificado tu orgullo porque te sabías culpable, esta vez no sería así, si no estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti que se fuera, mejor así, además tu amabas a Seiya ¡que demonios hacías con él! Aunque te sentías mal, te estaba recriminado y te dolía.

Pues sabes algo, lo que pasa es que tu hermano no es un cobarde como tú y él si se atrevió a llegar a más, no como tú que solo me mirabas pero no hacías nada, talvez porque al niño le da miedo.

Estaba intentado molestarte pero no le darías ese gusto, sí eras un cobarde eso no lo decidiría ella, quien se creía, tú no te habías acercado a ella porque eras un caballero no como tu hermano, aunque pensándolo bien, no le habías dedicado el concierto, no te habías atrevido casi a besarla y es más no le habías dado una rosa, como era posible que te dijera que no hacías nada.

Crees que me das miedo, si eren una niña insignificante, crees que un nombre como yo puede temerle a alguien como tú, y bien si quieres que haga algo más que solo mirarte, lo haré.- Su voz se oía muy segura y lasciva.

Se acercó a ti y te tomo por la cintura, una corriente eléctrica recorrió tu cuerpo, te acercó a él de una manera que no te dejo otra alternativa más que obedecer a sus deseos, acercó sus labios al lóbulo de tu oído derecho, te dijo que lucías hermosa cuando temblabas ante su presencia y después te beso en los labios como nunca nadie te había besado, al principio opusiste resistencia, no te merecías lo que te estaba haciendo, pero al final te venció, su lengua jugueteo en tus labios durante un rato pues tú mantenías tu boca cerrada, pero no eras de piedra y él sabía como atacarte, al fin en una necesidad de aire abriste la boca y él te atrapo, era injusto, se aprovecho de ti y además no te había dejado respirar te ibas a morir.

Sus labios tenían un sabor exquisito, te había costado un poco convencerla, o mejor dicho obligarla a hacer lo que querías pero ahora era tuya y no la dejarías tan fácil y aunque tus pulmones comenzaban a reclamar oxígeno los harías aguantar un poco más, preferías morir en sus brazos y saboreando sus labios antes de dejarla ir.

No encontrabas por ningún lado a las guardianas de Bombón, parecía que ya se habían retirado, que oportuno pensaste, necesitabas saber cual era la razón de que ella no hubiese llegado, te lo había prometido y hasta ese entonces nunca había roto una promesa. En ese momento viste que tu hermano se dirigía así ti, se veía muy serio y su cara reflejaba algo de preocupación.

Seiya, sabes donde esta Yaten y la señorita Tsuki, el señor Hirakawa me a preguntado insistentemente acerca de ella y ya no se que contestarle, esta muy molesto con la actitud de los tres, la tuya, la de Yaten y la de ella.

Tu hermano y ella están en uno de los balcones, están muy bien así que dile al señor que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, por lo que a mi respecta, pediré una disculpa y me retirare.

Seiya que es lo que te ocurre, hace un momento estabas bien, que te sucedió, acaso es por la modelo, recuerda que ella no es más que una muñequita de porcelana, no vale la pena que te pongas así por ella, además tú tienes a Serena, ella te ama, por lo que he podido ver, así que arriba ese ánimo hermanito, te parece si tu vas a presentar tus disculpas mientras yo voy a buscar a Yaten para irnos todos.- Taiki se mostraba muy comprensivo además de que tenía toda la razón, mañana tendría tiempo de ver a Serena, la necesitaba tanto, tenía saber si su amor aún seguía vivo, porque después de conocer a la modelo ya no sabía, era imposible que una mujer tan frívola lo hubiese hecho dudar acerca de su amor que creía fuerte e indestructible.

Esta bien Taiki, espero que no tardes, sino me iré yo solo.

Taiki se dirigió a la entrada del balcón donde Seiya le había indicado estaban su hermano y la bella modelo, al entrar lo que vio lo dejo atónito, su hermano tenía a Tsuki sujeta de la cintura y sus bocas eran una, las manos de ella se encontraban entrelazadas en el cabello, ahora suelto de Yaten y parecían que no tenían la menor intención de separarse en un buen rato. El pelicastaño no tenía la menor idea de que hacer así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir lo más rápido posible de ahí dejando a los dos jóvenes solos y con total libertad de hacer lo que gustasen.

Seiya se acercó a la mesa que estuvo compartiendo con el jefe de Tsuki durante toda la noche, era un señor un tanto severo y serio pero se había mostrado muy amable con ellos, aunque ahora se veía molesto. Al llegar a la mesa lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con el señor Hirakawa, él recibió sus disculpas aunque no de muy buen modo y enseguida le pregunto por Tsuki y por el lugar en donde estaba.

El jefe de la mujer que te había robado aliento te estaba preguntando por su ubicación, tú te morías por decirle que estaba con tu hermano y que fuera por ella para separarla de él, pero acaso serías tan ruin como para arruinarle la noche a tu hermano y a esa bella mujer, NO, no lo serías, así que le respondiste que no sabías donde estaba y que tú solo habías regresado para disculparte y presentarles tus respetos para después marcharte ya que mañana los tres debían de trabajar.

Al terminar de hablar con el señor Hirakawa y de despedirte de todos los comensales viste regresar a Taiki, pero no venía con Yaten, que había pasado acaso no debía llegar con tu hermano y con Tsuki, acaso ya se habían ido, que había sucedido.

Seiya creo que debemos de irnos ahora mismo, nuestro hermano no nos acompañara, ya te has despedido de todos, salgamos de aquí.- Taiki lucia alterado, que había visto, que había sucedido, que demonios estaba pasando y porque Yaten no estaba con ustedes.

Tranquilízate, si no me explicas que te pasa no voy a entender nada y solo me preocuparas más de lo que ya estoy.

Yaten y Tsuki estaban besándose, si los hubieras visto hermano no te quedaría cara para ver al señor Hirakawa, no sé que le esta pasando a nuestro hermano pero creo que lo mejor será irnos, sin él, que después se las arregle.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Besándose!!!!!! Taiki tenía razón que demonios les pasaba a ambos, eso había ido demasiado lejos, irías a detenerlos y te llevarías a Yaten aunque fuera a rastras y ya en su apartamento hablarías con él.

Seiya, se lo que estas pensando pero olvídalo, vamonos ya, cuando nuestro hermano aparezca hablaremos con él, ahora lo mejor será retirarnos.

Irte, NO, no la dejarías con él, no era justo, ella te había besando a ti primero que a él, estabas siendo un niño berrinchudo pero no te importaba, no era posible que Yaten te hubiera ganado. En ese momento Taiki te tiro de la mano y te obligo a irte en ese momento, se despidieron rápidamente y salieron al aire frío de la noche, el valet parking les entrego casi inmediatamente su auto y se fueron, tú estabas sumamente molesto y el aire que te pegaba en el rostro te molestaba sobremanera. Tu hermano tampoco se veía muy contento así que su recorrido fue un tanto tenso y cuando llegaron al apartamento ambos se fueron a acostar, bueno tú te quedaste en el sofá, esperarías a que el hijo prodigo regresara.

Yaten aún te sostenía por la cintura, habías soltado su cabello y ahora caía sobre su espalda, era sedoso y brillaba a la luz de la luna, sus manos corrían libres por tu cuerpo, era realmente seductor, no sabías lo que te pasa en los brazos de ese hombre pero no podías oponer resistencia, en más de una ocasión habían separado sus cuerpos en busca de un descanso pero terminaban de nuevo juntos como si un imán los atrajese.

Su respiración era entre cortado y su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera demasiado sugerente que te hacía perder la cordura, no sabías cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose pero suponías que había sido bastante pues tanto sus labios como los tuyos estaban hinchados, su cabello estaba desarreglado y el tuyo ya no estaba sujeto en la coleta habitual, sus manos se encontraban sobre tu cuello y te sonreía deliciosamente, en ese momento recordaste donde estaban y el encanto se rompió enseguida, intentaste poner orden a tus ideas pero ella te lo impidió, al menos durante su último beso. Te atrajo hacia ella y te beso con mucha pasión, después se alejó e intentó arreglar su cabello, lo logró muy rápido, era increíble, acaso tenía mucha experiencia, eso te lleno de unos celos locos, pero te tranquilizaste cuando se colocó detrás de ti y cuidadosamente arreglo tu cabello y lo sujeto de nuevo, fue tan dulce y delicada que no tuviste objeción alguna, después se puso de puntitas y beso tu nuca que quedó al descubierto en el momento que tu cabello fue sujetado.

Es hora de irnos señor Kou, es muy tarde y mañana será un largo día para ambos me supongo.- Su voz era apacible, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sí tienes razón, espero que mis hermanos no se hayan ido aún sino deberé de pedir un taxi porque ya es muy tarde para irme caminando.

No te preocupes si tus hermanos no te esperaron yo podría llevarte a tu casa, Yamasaki no pondría objeción además talvez prefiera irse con el señor Hirakawa tendrán mucho de que hablar, sobre todo sobre mi castigo por tan mal comportamiento.- Una sonrisa pícara le asomaba en el rostro.

Esta bien, acepto tu proposición.

Entonces apresúrate, porque quiero dormir bien, mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica.

Salieron del balcón y se dirigieron a la mesa, solo quedaban los jefes de Tsuki y de tus hermanos no había rastro, cuando llegaron, ambos señores te dieron miradas fulminantes así que Tsuki fue la que tuvo que intervenir antes de que te mataran.

¡Hola Hyoga!, señor Hirakawa.- Saludo muy seria y correcta a ambos, sabía que estaban molestos con ella así que no debía de sobrepasar sus límites.- Creo que ya es muy tarde y deberíamos de irnos, sé que se preguntan donde estábamos y que tienen muchas razones para estar molestos pero les aseguro que tenemos una buena explicación.

Así es Tsuki, el señor Hirakawa y yo nos preguntábamos donde estabas y con quién, sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, así que espero tengas una excelente explicación.

Así es, y enseguida se las diré.- Miro a Yaten con una mirada cómplice y él comprendió de inmediato.- Lo que sucede es que al terminar el espectáculo que di, sé que fue lo más tonto que he hecho perdonen, decidí refugiarme en uno de los balcones para no estar en la mira de todos y Yaten decidió hacerme compañía, es por eso que salimos hasta ahora, esperando que los comensales ya se hubieran ido, aunque lamentablemente los hermanos de Yaten también se han ido, por lo cual y si no les molesta, me encantaría llevarlo a su casa.

Entendiendo tu actitud Tsuki y puedes estar seguro que la apruebo aunque mañana no te libraras de una severa reprimenda, hoy puedes irte a tu casa y si así lo deseas llevar al joven Kou a su morada, yo me encargare de llevar al señor Yamasaki a su casa.- La voz del señor Hirakawa se oía serena pero severa, la modelo entendió enseguida y se retiro inmediatamente de la mano de Yaten, Hyoga la observó muy callado y serio, estaba visiblemente molesto, pero no sería hasta el otro día que saldarían cuentas.

Vaya que eres increíblemente hábil Tsuki, mira que mentirles de esa manera, incluso yo te hubiera creído.

Lo sé, aunque no creas que los convencí del todo, mañana me espera una larga charla y una platica acerca de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, será aburrido pero sé que tienen razón y que lo hacen porque me quieren.

Llegaron al auto de Tsuki, tú te quedaste con la boca abierta, era un hermoso Lamborginni plata, era simplemente increíble, además de hermosa era conocedora de autos, pues no cualquiera elige un auto así.

Subieron inmediatamente y ella encendió el auto, los motores rugieron y salieron como una ráfaga, iban muy rápido al principio pero después ella disminuyo la velocidad y te miro tan dulcemente que tú solo te acercaste a ella a la besaste, el auto al fin se había detenido.

Era inevitable querer estar cerca de él, terminaste por parar el auto y volverlo a besar, debías detenerte inmediatamente o no lo lograrías más adelante. Te separaste rápidamente y encendiste el auto de nuevo, no sabías hacia donde ir así que solo le dirigiste la palabra para preguntarle a donde dirigirte.

Que era lo que le había pasado, primero te provocaba y después te dejaba así como así, no era justo, solo te hablo para preguntarte tu dirección y después de eso solo estuvieron juntos quince minutos más, detuvo el auto y se despidió de ti con un tierno beso en la mejilla, no supiste que hacer y solo te saliste del auto, volteas una última vez y ella solo te sonrió antes de subir la capota del auto y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Entraste al apartamento muy sigilosamente, tus hermanos deberían de estar dormidos a esas horas, ya era muy tarde y estabas seguro que dentro de pocas horas te despertarían para preguntarte donde habías estado y que habías hecho la noche anterior. Grande fue tu sorpresa cuando un puño se estrello en tu rostro y un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de tus labios.

¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! Es un placer para mi dejarles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, sé que tarde mucho pero espero que la tardanza valga la pena.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Paulysa, Pau, Monse y mis demás amigas, Gracias por apoyarme y leerme, las quiero mucho hermanitas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Era muy tarde cuando escuchaste que la puerta se abrió, no sabías muy bien la hora, pero de hecho no importaba, él había estado con ella hasta ese momento y eso te llenaba de unos celos irascibles, no te importo que fuera tu hermano, incluso podías jurar que lo olvidaste en ese momento, te levantaste muy sigilosamente del sofá y cuando lo tuviste cerca de ti le asestaste un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, calló al suelo por la fuerza y entonces tú lo levantaste por las solapas de la camisa, estabas fueras de ti, no sabías que hacías pero la cara de felicidad de tu hermano te enfermo, como era posible que después del golpe aun tuviera el descaro de verte de la manera en que lo hacía, ibas a golpearlo de nuevo pero el brazo fuerte de Taiki te detuvo, tú soltaste una maldición por lo bajo, Yaten se puso de pie con la ayuda de tu hermano y se sentó frente a ti, Taiki estaba de pie y parecía el referee en esa pelea, Yaten no te volteaba a ver, solo se limitaba a limpiar la sangre de su rostro, tú no podías creer lo que habías hecho, habías golpeado a tu hermano por culpa por una mujer, no, no era culpa de ella, era solo tuya, ella no era nada tuyo sin embargo tú te creías con derecho sobre ella.

El sorpresivo recibimiento de tu hermano te había dejado mudo pero no le darías el gusto de ver tu asombro, te levantó por las solapas inmediatamente del primer golpe y tú en lugar de defenderte solo atinaste a sonreír y a mostrarle tu felicidad porque había sido tú y no él el que había estado con aquella sorprendente mujer, estaba a punto de tirar otro golpe cuando tu otro hermano llego para separarlos, te sentías como en una pelea de box, donde Taiki era el juez que cuidaba de que no se mataran o se dieran golpes bajos. Te sentaste frente a Seiya, no eras muy afecto a los golpes porque arruinaban tu rostro así que preferías hablar, obviamente no lo veías a la cara y pretendías ocuparte en limpiar la sangre que aún salía de tus labios, él era el que debía de pedirte disculpas o por lo menos iniciar la platica, tú no habías hecho nada así que dejarías que él hablara.

Yaten podrías decirme en donde habías estado y porque llegaste a estas horas a la casa.- Al parecer Taiki se había hartado de esperar que alguno de ustedes dos hablara así que él comenzó el interrogatorio.

Primero déjame decirte que no tengo porque darte explicaciones porque ya no soy un niño, sin embargo te diré ya que supongo que ustedes estuvieron muy preocupados por mí, sobre todo Seiya ya que por el recibimiento que me dio me imagino lo angustiado que estaba.- La voz de Yaten sonaba burlona.

Si te recibí como lo hice fue porque me pareció de muy mal gusto lo que estuviste haciendo en la cena, dejaste a todas las fans y eso nos da muy mala reputación, por lo visto a ti no te importa lo mal que nosotros podamos quedar.- Seiya había alzado un poco la voz y ahora estaba de pie mirando fijamente a Yaten.

Estas molesto por que desaparecí o porque me fui con Tsuki, o talvez fue porque me prefirió a mí en lugar tuyo o quizá fue porque nos viste besándonos.- Si tu hermano quería hacerte sentir mal y como el peor de los hermanos no lo permitirías, él no estaba molesto por las fans a él lo que lo tenía así era que tú hubieras estado con la modelo, y si creía que ibas a desistir en tu propósito de conquistarla solo porque a él no le parecía, le dejarías en claro que estaba muy equivocado y que en esa situación más que en otra lucharías por ella con todas tus fuerzas.

Yaten, no entiendo porque tienes que involucrar a la señorita Tsuki en este asunto, nosotros solo queremos saber porque llegaste hasta ahora, estuvimos buscándote antes de regresar pero no pudimos encontrarte por ningún lado y tuvimos que marcharnos.- Como siempre Taiki al rescate, en definitiva sus hermanos eran unos niños malcriados que no podían comportarse como adultos aunque ya lo fueran.

Lo siento Taiki, lo que ocurre es que la señorita Tsuki y yo estuvimos en unos de los balcones ya que ella se sentía muy avergonzada después de lo sucedido con nuestro hermanito, y como todo un caballero que soy decidí acompañarla.

¡¡¡¡UN CABALLERO!!!! ¡Ja Ja Ja! No me has gas reír, si tú eres un caballero yo soy tu fiel corcel blanco, si tú mismo acabas de decir que se besaron, no creo que eso lo haga un caballero.

Tienes razón, pero la diferencia es que yo no la bese enfrente de todos como tú, sino que espere a estar en el lugar adecuado. Y continuando con mi relato Taiki, pues esperamos hasta que la mayoría de la concurrencia se fuera para poder salir y no estar al acecho de todas las miradas, sobre todo ella, y después de eso muy amablemente me trajo hasta aquí.

Así que además de todo te trajo hasta aquí y tú la dejaste ir sola hasta su casa, no sabes que corre muchos peligros, ella además de hermosa es una figura pública. Podrían haberlos seguido y ahora que sabían que ella se iba sola la siguieron y le hicieron daño.

Deja de decir idioteces Seiya, no la deje sola por gusto, yo con gusto la hubiese acompañado pero no me dio tiempo de decirle, me dejo aquí y enseguida se fue.

Basta ya chicos, es increíble que no se puedan comportar como los hombres que ya son, esperemos que no le suceda nada a la señorita Tsuki y por el momento vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos una sesión fotográfica y no nos podemos presentar en estas condiciones y Yaten por favor intenta maquillar la marca que de seguro te dejara el golpe que el impulsivo de nuestro hermano te propino.

No te preocupes Taiki, haré lo posible para que no se note.

Los tres chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Taiki logro conciliar el sueño inmediatamente pues ya se sentía seguro al saber que sus hermanos, aunque molestos estaban bien. Por su parte Yaten tardo un poco más en conciliar el sueño ya que primero tuvo que asegurarse que el golpe no dejaría una marca muy notoria y después logro dormir muy bien pensando en los besos que Tsuki y él se prodigaron. Por último Seiya callo en un sueño profundo pero era un sueño muy intranquilo, primero se vio junto son Tsuki, se veían muy felices, estaban tomados de la mano y caminaban frente a un lago de agua cristalina, pero de repente todo se volvió de un color gris y el clima era helado, ella se soltó de su mano y se alejó, él la siguió hasta que la encontró abraza al cuello de su hermano, besándolo, en seguida despertó empapado en sudor y con su respiración muy alterada. Miro el reloj que estaba en su buró y vio que apenas eran las tres de la mañana, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y vio que su celular estaba en la pequeña mesa de la sala, se dirigió allá y vio que tenía una llamada de Serena, la hora de la llamada era aproximadamente a la hora a la que había llegado Yaten, seguramente no la oí por estar peleándome con mi hermano.

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano, en una mano estaba el celular y en la otra el vaso de agua, dejo ambos a un lado y se recostó, cerro los ojos e inmediatamente la imagen de su Bombón apareció, era tan dulce y tierna, la extrañaba tanto, pero de repente la imagen de otra mujer apareció, era Tsuki, era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, Seiya intento establecer alguna comparación entre las dos mujeres, pero no encontró ninguna, talvez su cabello fuera del mismo color al igual que sus ojos, pero Serena era muy tierna y tímida y la modelo era fría y atrevida, no podían ser la misma persona.

Tomo su celular y llamo al número de Serena, era muy tarde pero si tenía suerte su Bombón le contestaría.

No podías dormir, después de dejar a Yaten en su apartamento llamaste a Seiya y él no te contesto, talvez estaría molesto contigo por no haber ido, bueno no al menos como Serena, por otro lado te habías besado con su hermano y lo más seguro es que se enteraría de ello, como podrías volver a verlo, debías buscar una buena explicación antes de verlo de nuevo, recorriste media ciudad pensando que harías hasta que te diste cuenta que era ya muy tarde, entonces volviste a tu apartamento, intentaste conciliar el sueño pero te fue imposible, entonces comenzaste a recordar todo lo que habías pasado desde que él se había ido, los problemas con Darien y ahora la confusión que surgía con respecto a Yaten. De repente sonó tu celular, era Seiya, no sabías que hacer, era muy tarde así que si no contestabas no habría ningún problema pero querías hablar con él, escuchar su voz para darte cuenta que lo seguías queriendo, solo a él, necesitabas despejar tus dudas.

Bueno, Seiya, pasa algo, por qué llamas a estas horas me preocupes.

Hola Bombón, perdona, no quería preocuparte, lo que sucede es que acabo de ver tu llamada y como también era un poco tarde cuando llamaste creía que sería importante.

Sí, bueno no era urgente solo quería disculparme por no haber ido al concierto, me fue imposible, aún estoy trabajando fuera de Tokio, supongo que viste a Haruka, ella se fue antes que yo para acompañar a Michiru, pero yo tuve que quedarme a terminar el trabajo que creo me tomara más tiempo del planeado, de verdad lo siento.- Su voz no sonaba como antes, se oía preocupada e intranquila, Seiya lo noto y le pregunto si de estaba bien.

Bombón, te oigo un poco angustiada, todo esta bien por allá, si necesitas algo solo dime, yo saldré inmediatamente, sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti.

Serena al escuchar eso último se puso a llorar, él la amaba como antes y ella no podía amarle de la misma forma, estaba tan confundida y le dolía no poder corresponderle de la misma manera.

Seiya al escuchar el llanto de Serena no pudo contenerle el suyo, la amaba pero ahora había alguien más, que haría si su amor se destruía por aquella mujer que no conocía pero que lo volvía loco desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

Bombón, que pasa, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, pase lo que pase nunca te dejare, esta vez luchare por ti con todo mi ser, te lo prometo.- En su voz aún se oían los rastros del llanto pero Serena no pudo distinguirlos sumida en su propio dolor.

Ya no podías resistir hablar con él, le estabas mintiendo, no te merecías que ese hombre te amara de la manera en la que lo hacía así que cortaste la comunicación, eras una cobarde y una llorona, pero no querías lastimarlo, antes de hacerlo te irías.

De un momento a otro dejaste de oír el llanto de ella y solo escuchaste el tono de la línea ocupada, te maldijiste porque no pudiste consolarla, ella estaba sufriendo y tú estabas pensando en otra mujer. Como era posible, durante cinco años todos tus pensamientos se centraron en ella y ahora llegaba una persona extraña a ti y te cambiaba todo, incluso cambiaba tus sentimientos, era ilógico.

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy altas horas de la madrigada, talvez el cansancio de tanto llorar había debilitado sus cuerpos y los había sumido en un sueño tranquilo, ninguno soñó nada esa noche, pero sus corazones dolían y sufrían mucho.

Hola niñas!!! Aquí hay otro capitulo de mi fic, espero les agrade, cada vez se acerca más el momento en el que Seiya sabrá la verdad, que pasara con ambos, ¿perdonara Seiya que Serena le haya mentido y peor aún que haya tenido algo que ver con su hermano?

El amor es muy complicado, cuando crees haber olvidado a alguien o amar a alguien siempre aparece alguien más que te hace dudar, la vida es muy dura pero al final el amor logra sobrevivir y vence. Luchar por amor esta justificado pero que hacer cuando la lucha estaba perdida desde un principio.

Muchas Gracias a todas las niñas que me leen, sus comentarios son el alimento de esta pequeña adolescente que espera algún día convertirse en una escritora.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

La luz del sol te sorprendió en el sofá, te sentías muy cansada y adolorida, te dolía la cabeza y además parecía que tenías un poco de fiebre, en definitiva la noche de ayer había sido la peor de todas en muchos años, ya ni en la facultad habías tenido días tan malos. Entonces recordaste la llamada de Seiya, te habías puesto a llorar como una niña y además le habías cortado la comunicación, eso te hizo sentir aún peor, en definitiva eras la peor persona en la que Seiya podía fijarse. Viste el reloj de la mesita de la sala y te diste cuenta que ya era muy tarde, te dispusiste a tomar un baño y al ver tu imagen reflejada en el espejo te diste pena, te veías demacrada, unas ojeras enormes se veían bajo tus ojos además de que estos estaban totalmente hinchados de tanto llorar.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando al fin despertaste, lo primero que vieron tus ojos fue la imagen de tu hermano Taiki recargado sobre ti y llamándote, parecía que llevaba largo rato intentando despertarte porque su voz se oía cansada y un tanto resignada a que no despertaras, al momento que te vio abrir los ojos se retiro un poco para permitirte levantar, pero cuando te vio puso una cara de preocupación muy habitual en él ya que siempre se preocupaba por nimiedades, te ves espantoso, fue lo único que dijo antes de poner un espejo frente a ti, lucias realmente terrible, tus ojos están hinchados y tu cara parecía haber envejecido en solo una noche.

Tomaste un baño de tina que te sirvió para relajarte un poco, debías darte prisa o llegarías tarde a la sesión y Hyoga seguro te comería viva, pero como podías concentrarte en eso cuando un mar de dudas daba vueltas en tu cabeza. Te hundiste en el agua y las imágenes de Yaten junto con Tsuki volvieron a ti, instintivamente llevaste tus dedos hacia tus labios y sentiste la calidez de los labios de él pero a la vez la imagen de Seiya apareció frente a tus ojos y te sentiste la persona más miserable. Lloraste de nuevo, lloraste hasta sentirte agotada para después salir de ahí, no podías defraudar a tus amigas, ellas te estaban apoyando en todo momento así que por el momento dejarías a un lado tus problemas sentimentales para volver a ser la fría modelo.

Tu hermano te recrimino durante unos minutos por tu descuido, en unas horas tendrían una sesión fotográfica y parecías salido de ultratumba según él, talvez no te veías muy bien pero Taiki estaba exagerando, con un baño y un poco de maquillaje te verías como siempre, es más, si Yaten podía ocultar el moretón que seguro le había dejado tu puño tú podrías ocultar fácilmente tus ojeras y tu cansancio, claro que lejos estarías de desaparecer el dolor y el cansancio de tu alma.

Saliste del baño, tu ropa estaba sobre tu cama, llevarías una bella falda roja y una blusa negra, al fin y al cabo Hyoga siempre llevaba una boutique entera para las sesiones fotográficas así que llevases lo que llevases no te tomarían las fotos con eso, que más daba, tu estomago emitió un pequeño rugido, tenías mucho hambre al parecer no habías ingerido algo en un lapso muy grande de tiempo, a pesar de los años no dejabas de ser una glotona. Te vestiste muy rápido y fuiste a prepararte algo de desayunar, tenías al menos media hora para salir a tiempo.

Tras el sermón de tu querido hermano te fuiste directo al baño, tenías la intención de usar la bañera pero Taiki te advirtió que era ya muy tarde así que solo tendrías tiempo para darte una ducha rápida, tú creías que estaba exagerando pero aún así le obedeciste y solo tomaste una ducha, al salir tu ropa ya estaba lista, seguramente Taiki la había dejado ahí, tu atuendo consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, tus colores favoritos pensaste, que bien te conocía tu hermano. Saliste a la sala y el olor de unos ricos Hot Cakes te hizo dirigirte a la cocina, ahí estaban tus hermanos sentados a la mesa, Yaten y Taiki te miraron y el primero te dirigió un saludo afectuoso, y te propuso olvidar todo lo de la noche anterior, tú aceptaste encantado, lo querías mucho a pesar de que era un odioso en ciertas ocasiones demás de que no dejarías que una mujer destruyera su relación. Te sentaste a la mesa y los tres desayunaron juntos como si nada hubiera pasado, tú rogaste al cielo que la modelo y todos los problemas desaparecieran.

Al parecer no tenías nada en tu alacena ni en tu refrigerador, y como ibas a tener algo si llevabas una semana sin pisar tu apartamento, te dirigiste a la sala y te sentaste en el sofá, lo único que pudiste encontrar era una barra de granola, no era lo que tenías en mente pero a falta de otra cosa mejor te resignaste, viste el reloj y todavía tenías tiempo entonces tomaste la llaves de tu coche y saliste, talvez en el camino podrías comprar algo, al menos un café.

Tus hermanos y tú salieron a las nueve treinta en punto del apartamento, la sesión comenzaba a las once menos cuarto pero Taiki insistió en llegar un poco antes, subieron a la pequeña camioneta que utilizaban cuando iban todos juntos, el copiloto esta vez sería Yaten y el conductor como siempre sería Taiki, esta vez irías en la parte trasera, pensaste que era lo mejor, así podrías analizar tu situación y aclarar varias cosas que rondaban en tu mente.

Encontraste una pequeña cafetería por el rumbo por el que ibas así que te detuviste y ordenaste un expreso, no se tardaron mucho en atenderte así que volviste al camino para no llegar tarde, en el trayecto ibas pensando en una cantidad enorme de estupideces, nada importante, no querías volverte a sentir tan mal como hace unos momentos, el problema fue que ibas demasiado distraída como para darte cuenta que una camioneta se dirigía directo a tu hermoso y costoso auto.

Los tres iban hablando de lo que harían en su día libre que sería pasado mañana, Yaten había decido quedarse en casa para componer una canción y jugar videojuegos, Taiki saldría a buscar unos aditamentos para su teclado y algunas cosas que le hacían falta para la despensa de la semana, tú aún no sabías que harías, recordabas que la primera vez que estuviste aquí todos tus días libres los pasabas con ella pero ahora no estaba y no sabías que hacer.

De repente oíste el claxon de un carro pero ya estaban muy cerca, lo más seguro es que se estrellarían así que solo pisaste el freno para disminuir el impacto y para que tú carro no saliera muy dañado.

Taiki freno de repente, tu saliste disparado hacia el frente y viste un hermoso Diablo Plateado, quién trajera ese auto era un gran conocedor, aunque lamentabas estrellarte contra él, aunque seguramente esa persona también tenía mucho dinero así que no habría mucho problema.

El impacto fue inminente, afortunadamente no fue muy fuerte, Taiki estaba muy molesto y soltaba improperios en contra del conductor del auto, tú lo detuviste al reconocer el auto, era el automóvil de Tsuki. Se lo dijiste por lo bajo y entonces él se tranquilizo un poco, Seiya bajo de la camioneta y se lamento por haber chocado con aquel bello auto, tú le informaste quién era el dueño del auto que lo tenía tan preocupado y triste, entonces puso una cara de inquietud y se dirigió hacia el auto, en ese momento Tsuki venía saliendo del auto, llevaba un café en una mano y con la otra se sobaba la cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado la frente en el choque.

Se veía hermosa, cuando la viste no pudiste evitar correr a auxiliarla, se sobaba la frente y se veía muy cómica, de hecho te hizo recordar a tu Bombón, pero era imposible, eran muy diferentes.

Era una terrible casualidad, de todos los automovilistas debías de estrellarte precisamente con los Three Lights, si hubieses querido verlos ni siquiera hubieran coincidido, vaya que el destino era caprichoso y tú eras su blanco ese día. Además tu frente te dolía mucho, por no querer que tu café se derramara te golpeaste con el parabrisas del auto, lo que es capaz de hacer uno por su desayuno.

Estas bien Tsuki???- Los ojos de Seiya te veían fijamente, eran hermosos, cualquiera que los viera podría decir que no cabía duda de que él era el hombre perfecto, pero si a ti te preguntaran en ese momento no sabrías que contestar, porque junto a ustedes se hallaba un joven de pelo plateado y ojos verdes que te robaba el aliento.

Sí claro, estoy muy bien y además logre salvar mi café.- En ese momento el preciado líquido se derramo sobre la linda blusa de la modelo que hizo una cara tan graciosa que Taiki no pudo evitar reírse, mientras sus ojos se hallaban cerrados por la inercia de la acción recordó que solo una persona antes había logrado hacerlo reír de esa manera, había sido una niña de cabellos largos peinados en dos colitas muy graciosa que era ocurrente y muy linda. En ese momento abrió los ojos y volteo su mirada en dirección de la mujer que se encontraba frente a su hermano, ambas eran muy parecidas, pero es que acaso podrían ser la misma persona????

Yaten, no crees que la señorita Tsuki se parece un poco al Bombón de Seiya, a esa niña que conocimos la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

Sé de quién me hablas Taiki, pero no lo creo, es que acaso no ves las marcadas diferencias entre una y otra, Serena Tsukino era una niña tonta y distraída mientras que Tsuki es una mujer fuerte, inteligente, es como si fuera la contraparte de Serena.

¡¡¡Bingo!!! Tu hermano había dado en el punto exacto sin quererlo, Tsuki era como la contraparte de Tsukino, pero es que acaso tus hermanos querían encontrar a la misma niña, ahora ya era una mujer, es más, debía de tener la misma edad que la modelo. Así que tu idea no te sonó tan descabellada después de todo, ambas se parecían. Sí bien era cierto que una era una mujer madura no podrías asegurar que Serena no lo fuera, al fin y al cabo tenían cinco años sin verla, al menos debió de cambiar algo.

En que demonios piensas hermanito, sabes…, esa carita tuya no me da nada de confianza. Además quita esa idea tonta de tu cabeza, Tsuki y Serena son totalmente diferentes y no existe ningún punto de comparación.

Las ideas locas de tu hermano te molestaban pero te enojaba más que incluso tú habías comenzado a apreciar las similitudes de aquella niña torpe y la bella mujer a la que habías besado la noche anterior. Eso te hacía sentir pésimo ya que si la teoría de Taiki resultaba cierta, eso quería decir que tú te habías enamorado de la persona a la que amaba tu hermano. Serían rivales de amor y tú sabías perfectamente que saldrías perdiendo.

Estabas totalmente empapada por el café expreso que minutos antes habías logrado salvar del choque, tu blusa tenía una enorme mancha café en el centro y tú te sentías un poco pegajosa, los chicos tenían la mirada fija en ti y tú no pudiste ocultar tu vergüenza. Hasta que Taiki, tu gran salvador, rompió el silencio proponiendo llamaran inmediatamente al seguro ya que aunque no había sido un golpe que ocasionara muchos daños debían arreglarse. Sus hermanos acogieron la idea con mucho gusto pero tú al ver el reloj te negaste rotundamente, argumentaste que había sido tu culpa y que pagarías todos los gastos pero que por el momento debías irte lo más rápidamente posible o llegarías tarde y ahora si te matarían.

Todos te vieron un poco desconcertados, pero aceptaron, al fin y al cabo el más dañado era tu automóvil y si tú no tenías objeción alguna, ellos no se opondrían, sobre todo Taiki, que esta estaba cien por ciento seguro que tú habías sido la causante de todo. Subiste entonces a tu Lamborginni un poco abollado, pero al intentar encenderlo este no respondió, lo intentaste, una, dos, tres veces, pero nada funciono. Los chicos aún no se iban porque necesitaban que tú te quitaras para poder avanzar; que bueno que era una calle poco transitada sino todo mundo hubiera querido golpearte; entonces Yaten volvió a salir de la camioneta para ver si podía ayudarte, tú lo viste dirigirse a ti y te pusiste muy nerviosa, llevaba un traje azul y una camiseta rosa, se veía tremendamente apuesto. Tocó tu ventana y preguntó que era lo que sucedía, tú solo pudiste decir que el auto no encendía, el te pidió le permitieras intentarlo y tú saliste para dejarle el lugar a él.

Ella no podía encender su bello auto y tú muy amablemente fuiste a ayudarla, al subir al vehículo su aroma inundó tus sentidos, deseaste que todo desapareciera y que solo existiera ella y tú, para poder tomarla entre tus brazos y besarla hasta hartarte de sus labios, hasta saciarte por completo de ella. Intentaste encender de nuevo el auto y por fin respondió, lo dejaste encendido para que ella no tuviera problemas y saliste, ella daba pequeños saltitos fuera del auto y cuando estuviste fuera por completo te abrazo y te dio un beso en la mejilla. Tú no pudiste evitar sonrojarte. Tus hermanos estaban ya fuera del auto y te esperaban, te despediste de Tsuki y fuiste con ellos, ella se despidió desde lejos de tus hermanos y subió al Lamborginni, al llegar Taiki te propuso que fueras con ella por si sucedía algo. Volteaste a ver a Seiya y él solo te sonrió, entonces corriste y lograste alcanzarla, ella no había avanzado mucho porque al parecer había visto que ustedes no se movían, preguntó si tenían algún problema y tú solo le dijiste que tu hermano te había aconsejado ir con ella por si tenía algún inconveniente con su auto, ella agradeció su ayuda y entonces te cedió su lugar nuevamente. Comenzaste a conducir, ella deslizo el capote del auto y el aire golpeo tu rostro; era una mañana mágica, no creíste que hubiera algo más perfecto que lo que estabas viviendo, tenías a tu lado a la mujer que te robaba el aliento, el sol te sonreía y todo prometía ser especial ese día. Sí hubieras sabido que ese día sería el comienzo de tu desgracia hubieses preferido no pasar por lo que ahora vivías.

Perdonen le tardanza, se que hace ya mucho que no subía nada pero muchas ideas atravesaron mi mente y me impidieron continuar con esta historia, espero no defraudarlas en este capitulo y que sea de su agrado. De nuevo discúlpenme, prometo ya no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, ya no dejare que las penas capturen a mis musas y a mis ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Como describir lo que estabas experimentando, te sentías un poco incomoda por lo pegajoso de tu ropa debido a la mancha de café, pero no era eso lo que no podías explicar. El sólo hecho de estar a su lado hacía que tu corazón acelerara su ritmo, tus manos temblaban y lo único que se te ocurría hacer era retorcer los pliegues de tu falda; el aire te daba directo en el rostro y los cálidos rayos del astro rey calentaban tus brazos. Era increíble la paz que te proporcionaba su presencia, el aire guiaba hacia atrás su platinada cabellera y el brillo de sus ojos era casi equivalente al fulgor de todas las estrellas en las noches de primavera, sus labios estaban curvados en una ligera sonrisa y aunque no te miraba directamente sentías la calidez y la fuerza de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

Ella estaba nerviosa y tú no te encontrabas en mejor situación, unos nervios poco comunes en ti te atormentaban; por otro lado un deseo casi enfermizo de besarla te obligaba a no mirarla, si tus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella detendrías en el acto el auto y la tomarías entre tus brazos para besarla hasta el cansancio. Como era posible que en tan poco tiempo, esa mujer te hubiese cautivado a tal grado, fuiste presa fácil de sus encantos, aunque te preguntabas quién no lo sería, quién sería el inhumano que resistiría sin inmutarse una mirada o una sonrisa suya.

_Disculpa Yaten, podrías decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos._- Su voz te sacó de tus pensamientos, hasta el momento habías conducido como un autómata, sin preguntar nada, como si supieras hacia donde ibas.

_Disculpa, olvide preguntar donde es que tenías que estar, es que me quede con la idea de ir a la torre Star Light, hacia allá era donde los chicos y yo nos dirigíamos antes de tener ese altercado contigo.-_ Altercado que obviamente agradecías, de no haber sido por eso ahora no podrías estar con ella como lo estabas en ese momento.

_¡Oh! No hay problema, de hecho es perfecto, yo también debo de ir a la torre, para una sesión fotográfica._

_¿¿En serio?? Nosotros vamos por el mismo motivo, nuestro representante nos citó allí para tomarnos unas cuantas fotos, incluso podría ser que la sesión sea juntos, sería gracioso no lo crees._

No, no lo creías gracioso, es más no querías estar cerca de ellos, no al mismo tiempo al menos, Seiya y Yaten, en la misma habitación, no podrías afrontarlo. Hasta hace poco menos de un año no dejabas de pensar en el primero, sin embargo en la primera oportunidad coqueteabas con su hermano y te enamorabas, sí, ya no lo negarías, te habías enamorado de Yaten Kou, el hermano de quien decías amar. Pero hay que recordar que un enamoramiento no significa nada, un amor verdadero va más allá, talvez eso era lo que sentías por Seiya, un verdadero amor, duradero y para siempre; pero como explicárselo. No era fácil llegar y decirle: me enamore de tu hermano pero a ti te amo, tu eres mi verdadero amor, sería una estupidez, además claro de que él te mandaría por un tubo y bien lejos.

_¿Que sucede? Dije algo malo._- Su voz interrumpió tus cavilaciones.- _No, solo estaba pensando que sería una verdadera coincidencia._

Tu mente daba mil vueltas, odiabas mentir pero te disgusta más mentirte, estabas jugando con fuego y tarde o temprano te quemarías, no era fácil decir la verdad y podías buscar mil explicaciones, pero la verdad era que no tenías ninguna que te pareciera válida, solo tu irresponsabilidad, tu inmadurez, la necesidad de sanar tus heridas, ¿pero eso sería suficiente para él?, para que entendiera el porque habías hecho lo que hiciste, te ocultaste de él, huiste y te escondite como una niña pequeña, y ya no eras más una niña, eras una mujer, si bien no eras valiente si serías sincera, dirías la verdad, solo necesitabas tiempo, no querías equivocarte más.

La veías pensativa, una sensación no grata te hizo sentir como si una mano helada estrujara tu corazón sin piedad, no estaba contigo y en ese momento de alguna u otra manera entendiste que nunca lo estaría, te asustaste, al fin habías creído encontrar el amor, pero no era para ti, no era para el frío y solitario Yaten Kou, talvez Seiya y Taiki lo tenían permitido pero tú NO, pero te dijiste que si bien no era para ti, al menos lo disfrutarías un rato, nunca te dabas por vencido antes de luchar y esa no sería la excepción.

Saliste por fin al mundo exterior, ahora era él quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, te sentiste tan miserable, sabías como era él, era frío e impersonal, al menos así había sido la primera vez que estuvo aquí, sin embargo durante esos dos escasos días se había convertido en el hombre más dulce y cautivador que hubiese pisado la tierra. No querías lastimarlo pero no podías mentirle; el solo hecho de pensar que lo habías utilizado te hizo sentir miserable, mil preguntas acudieron a tu mente, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿Cómo explicarías tu comportamiento hacia él cuando decías amar a su hermano? Mil interrogantes te envolvían, aunque lo más cruel no era eso, sino saber que no tenías argumentos con los cuales defenderte.

Volviste a tu realidad, talvez no era color de rosa pero ¿cuándo lo había sido?, al parecer ella ya había regresado también, la miraste directo a los ojos, estaban aún un poco distantes pero al menos su boca pudo disimularlo al curvar los labios y formar una ligera y tímida sonrisa. Era hermosa, casi perfecta, talvez su único defecto era que su corazón le pertenecía a otro, a alguien que no eras tú.

Habían llegado ya a la torre, el camino había sido demasiado corto ¿o demasiado largo?, no lo sabías definir, te encantaba su presencia pero te sentías tan culpable. El cerró el capote del auto, apago el motor y un silencio bastante incomodo se alzo sobre ustedes, como podías hablarle, todo había comenzado tan bien y ahora terminaba así, definitivamente te habías equivocado y sabías que lo pagarías muy caro.

Querías hablarle, decirle que sabías que alguien más ocupaba su corazón, que lo habías visto en sus ojos, pero que tú lucharías, que harías hasta lo imposible por ser ese alguien, que solo pedías una oportunidad, unos días.

Saliste del auto y no le diste tiempo de nada, fuiste descortés pero no te importo, no podías verlo a los ojos, te avergonzabas de ti misma. Corriste hacia la puerta de la torre y de ahí al ascensor, dentro de este respiraste hondo, no había nadie contigo y eso te alegro, como hubieses explicado tu extraño comportamiento, viste a través de las paredes del ascensor y a los lejos distinguiste la figura de Yaten aún recargado en tu lujoso auto, entonces recordaste algo, en tu graciosa huida habías olvidado pedirle las llaves del auto al ojiverde, BRAVO Serena, no podías haber sido más distraída.

No podías creer lo que había pasado, había huido como si tú fueras un maniático loco que la perseguía y acosaba, si tenías una duda acerca de que ella ya no quería nada contigo eso había sido su modo de confirmártelo, te sentías como un estúpido, la noche anterior no habías sido más que su entretenimiento, tal vez tu hermano era el que le interesaba y te había usado para acercarse, no podías creer algo así de ella, al menos no querías creerlo, necesitabas pensar, tal vez estaba pasando por una mala situación o simplemente tenía prisa.

Pensabas como es que te acercarías a él, actuaste muy mal y no tenías como disculparte, vaya que últimamente andabas más tonta que otros días. Él había sido un caballero contigo y tú habías actuado como si él no hubiera hecho más que molestarte.

_Vaya que sorpresa, la señorita Tsuki al fin se digna a aparecer. A que debemos ese honor madame?_- la voz de tu jefe te hizo regresar a la realidad y no pudiste evitar recordar la noche anterior, el show que habías dado con Seiya y como Yaten te había ayudado.

_Disculpe señor, espero no llegar tarde a la sesión y en cuanto a mi actitud infantil de la noche anterior espero me permita explicarle más tarde._- usaste una voz melosa para dirigirte al señor Hirakawa, debías sacrificar tu orgullo, lamentablemente eso no sería lo único que ese día sacrificarías.

_Respecto a la sesión, llego justo a tiempo y eso me alegra; por otro lado debo no solo pedir sino exigir la explicación que usted me ha ofrecido, ya que me dejo en ridículo y eso, __**señorita Tsukino no se lo perdonare tan fácil**_- la voz de tu jefe te intimido un poco pero soportaste su mirada y te tragaste tus ganas de llorar, aunque no llorarías por él sino por ti.

_No se preocupe señor, yo estoy dispuesta a reparar los daños que haya causado mi actuación de ayer._- ibas a continuar hablando y disculpándote pero afortunadamente apareció Hyoga, tu amado salvador, para arrastrarte lejos de las garras de Hirakawa, antes de que hicieras o dijeras alguna otra tontería.

_Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor pero Tsuki debe prepararse para la sesión, no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo estamos esperando a los chicos para comenzar._- ¿Los chicos? De quién estaba hablando Yamasaki, rogaste a Dios que no fueran ellos, todos menos él.

Se fueron a un pequeño camerino improvisado que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, al salir te encontraste con la mirada profunda de unos ojos esmeralda, tú volteaste solo unos segundos pero le rogaste con los ojos que te disculpara, esperabas que hubiese captado el mensaje.

Entraste al cuarto donde los habían citado, al parecer tus hermanos aún no llegaban, ibas perdido en tu mundo, pero entonces la mirada te ella te intercepto antes de entrar, no sabías como describir lo que viste, pero su mirada parecía pedir disculpas, disculpas que obviamente estaban aceptadas de antemano.

_Me puedes explicar que te pasa?_- de nuevo tus pensamiento se veían interrumpidos por los reclamos de tus superiores, que manera de molestar pensaste.

_Si te contestara que ni yo misma lo sé, me creerías?_- sonaste suplicante, si no lo convencías tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones y no te sentías con fuerzas.

_Tendré que decirte que sí, porque adivino, por tu cara, que no quieres hablar, pero te aseguro que pronto tendrás que decirme TODO o me enojare contigo y no te volveré a salvar del ogro mayor_.- corriste a abrazar a tu mejor amigo, desde que fueras modelo, y le diste un beso en la mejilla. Sabías muy bien que él te conocía a la perfección y que no podías mentirle.

_Aunque al menos podrías decirme de que es esa mancha que arruina tan bella blusa_.- Reíste abiertamente y recordaste el incidente de hace unos minutos, entonces solo le respondiste que te habías tirado encima un café que intentaba despertarte.

_Mi amor, pero para despertarte podrías habértelo tomado, no era necesario que tomaras medidas drásticas y te lo vertieras encima._-Ja Ja Ja, en verdad era lindo volver a reír y sentirte segura, al menos por el momento.

_No sabes la gracia que me causan tus comentarios Hyoga_- fingiste estar un poco molesta- _pero te perdono porque te quiero mucho y porque una vez más me has salvado del ogro del bosque. Pero ahora creo que debemos darnos prisa o a los dos nos cortaran la cabeza por demorarnos._

_Así es princesa, hoy te veras espectacular, tú serás la que haga lucir las fotos de THREE LIGHTS._- sentiste que tu corazón se detuvo por un momento, no querías estar con ellos, pero no dijiste nada, solo dejaste que tu amigo te vistiera y maquillara espectacularmente como siempre hacía.

Para ese día Yamasaki había elegido un vestido rosa pálido, según te dijo quedaba muy bien ya que los chicos siempre vestían de rojo, azul y amarillo. El vestido era largo, cubría en su totalidad tu cuerpo, pero tenía una abertura lateral que permitía que se vieran perfectamente tus piernas, era un toque muy _coqueto_, eso había dicho Hyoga, además la espalda estaba casi al descubierto ya que la parte trasera estaba decorada con pequeñas tiras entrecruzadas, eso al menos cubría la parte delantera hasta el cuello, dejando todo a la imaginación. Por otro lado el maquillaje del rostro era muy tenue y dejaba ver tu belleza natural, Hyoga solo había insistido en pintar tus labios de un rojo carmín, que desde tu punto de vista era totalmente provocativo. Tu cabello lo había dejado suelto, eso servía para cubrir tu espalda, comenzabas a sentir unos cuantos escalofríos con tan solo pensar en la presencia de él junto a ti.

Sentiste un regocijo interno cuando viste a Tsuki, según parecía tu sesión y la de ella eran la misma, vaya que Touya había guardado bien el secreto.

_Princesa quedaste bellísima, aunque eso no es difícil, tú eres muy linda y con un experto como yo tras de ti no podía resultar otra cosa._- Si Hyoga tenía un defecto era ese, su terrible y acrecentado ego.

_Así es Hyoga aunque la mayoría se lo debemos a mi belleza, reconócelo._- Esta bien, lo reconocías, tú también tenías un gran ego, pero solo con él, no podías permitir que te opacara.

De repente oíste que la voz de tu hermano Taiki te llamaba, acaso estabas tan ensimismado que no habías notado su arribo.

Yaten no te escuchaba, parecía que estaba en un mundo muy diferente al tuyo, aunque lamentabas que ese mundo fuera Tsukilandia, algo dentro de ti te decía que ella no era para él, y que iba a salir muy lastimado, lo conocías a la perfección y sabías e imaginabas las consecuencias de ese repentino enamoramiento.

_Taiki y Yaten, vengan para acá inmediatamente, Touya dice que debemos de cambiarnos de trajes, que hoy la sesión se realizara con unos tuxedos negros, que van acorde con el estilo de la modelo._- Al parecer la voz de Seiya saco a Yaten de su mundo y fue entonces que corrió a lado de éste, y tú hiciste lo mismo aunque no estabas de acuerdo en cambiarte de trajes, ese era el look característico de los THREE LIGHTS.

Ya querías salir y tomarte las fotografías, era desesperante y estresante la espera, querías irte de ahí lo más pronto posible y no ver a Yaten o a Seiya en unos días, mejor dicho en años, quizá siglos o milenios.

A regañadientes aceptaste cambiar tu atuendo, en parte porque Yaten insistió mucho y tú por alguna razón no podías resistirte a un pedido de tu hermanito, vaya que ese mocoso, como a veces lo llamabas, tenía poder sobre ti.

Estabas ansioso por saber quien era la modelo, al parecer Yaten ya sabía quien era pero no quería decirte, aunque lo intentaste por todos los medios, incluso le hiciste un ataque de cosquillas, él no cedió, era bastante más resistente de lo que pensabas.

Como se tardaban, acaso ella aún no estaba lista, no podrías creer lo nervioso que estabas experimentando, aunque aún así pudiste guardar el secreto, aunque Seiya te hubiera hecho cosquillas hasta cansarse no cediste, querías reservarte el placer de saber que la modelo era Tsuki, solo para ti.

Los nervios te carcomían, vaya que eran impuntuales, talvez Yaten llegó temprano pero fue por ti, pero que les pasaba a Taiki y a Seiya, acaso manejaban a diez kilómetros por hora o que. Estabas molesta y muy incomoda, en ese momento entro Hyoga al camerino improvisado para anunciarte que iniciarían la sesión, que ya todos estaban listos, tú reclamaste unos segundos hasta que Yamasaki perdió la paciencia y te llevo a jalones al cuarto donde estaban los demás.

Cuando entro no pudiste menos que abrir la boca como si fuera un muerto lo que vieras, o mejor dicho, la creación más perfecta en el mundo entero, en el universo. Si Yaten estaba enterado que ella era la modelo comprendías sobre manera porque lo había ocultado.

Ella lucía bellísima, ese vestido te dejaba imaginar demasiadas cosas y eso no era del todo bueno, lucía como un ángel, un ángel muy provocativo claro, pero hermoso al fin y al cabo.

Cuando la viste entrar entendiste porque tus hermanos estaban como embrujados por ella, lucía realmente espectacular, aunque tu preferías una belleza más sutil, algo así como una peliazul a la que todavía no tenías oportunidad de ver pero por la que morías de amor desde hace cinco años.

Ellos no llevaban los trajes con los que estabas acostumbrada a verlos, ahora vestían unos Tuxedos que los hacía lucir tremendamente apuestos, aunque no podías negar lo bien que se veían más tarde tendrías que reclamarle a Hyoga el que te hubiese metido.

_Bueno chicos como veo que no pueden quitar esa cara de ensoñación deberé decirle a la señorita que se retire hasta que ustedes se comporten como los hombres que son._- La voz de tu representante te trajo de vuelta al mundo real, aunque la vista no era desagradable indudablemente preferías tu mundo imaginario.

_En lo absoluto Touya, nosotros estamos más que listos para iniciar la sesión así que deja de poner excusas y apresúrate_.- No permitirías que se llevaran a tu modelo, ese era un placer que no estabas dispuesto a perder por el momento. El casanova Seiya Kou estaba de regreso, que el mundo entero se cuidara.

_Lo mismo digo, por si no lo notaste yo no tengo la misma cara de bobo que mis hermanos, así que yo podría muy bien hacer mi trabajo inmediatamente_.- En definitiva tus hermanos siempre te hacían quedar muy mal.

Al parecer el único que no regresaba al mundo real eras tú pero realmente no te importaba, no podías apartar la mirada de la hermosa mujer que estaba de pie frente a ti, era simplemente PERFECTA y en ese instante decidiste algo que sería de vital importancia de aquí en adelante, decidiste luchar por ella, incluso si tu rival era tu propio hermano.

_YATEN KOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!_- La voz MUY alta de tus hermanos te despertó y te sentiste muy apenado, que vergüenza, como se atrevían a hacerte eso.

_¿Qué les pasa? Si no estoy sordo, los escucho perfectamente y no me agrada que me griten._

_Discúlpanos Yaten pero es que parecías estar en otro mundo muy diferente al nuestro y ya es hora de trabajar, quiero salir de aquí pronto para poder ir a buscar a las chicas._- Esto último Taiki lo pronunció muy bajo para que solo Yaten lo escuchara.

La sesión fue muy amena puesto que Seiya se la pasaba haciendo bromas y diciendo chistes tontos que hacían reír a todos sobre todo a Tsuki que por más que intentaba no podía mantenerse seria, eso obviamente no le causa mucha gracia a Yaten ya que él, con su carácter, no era muy participativo con su hermano, al contrario lo reprendía y se mostraba fastidiado por su conducta infantil.

Algunas fotos fueron grupales y otras tantas en parejas, obviamente Tsuki salió en todas los únicos que cambiaban eran los chicos, las primeras las tomaron con Taiki frente a un piano creando un ambiente sumamente sobrio y elegante, tal como era la personalidad del más serio de los chicos, el segundo a bordo fue Seiya con él todo fue diferente, la mayoría de las fotos eran con Tsuki en los brazos del chico o ambos con una amplia sonrisa o haciendo poses por demás cómicas. Al último toco el turno al más frío y serio de los THREE LIGTHS en ese momento incluso Seiya sugirió que pusieran un fondo con pingüinos y osos polares cosa que Taiki y Tsuki reprendieron ya que no les pareció gracioso. Para desgracia del ojiazul las fotos que tomaron con Yaten fueron las más románticas, él abrazando a Tsuki, Tsuki besando a Yaten, aunque todos esperaban que fuera muy superficial la modelo no lo hizo así, talvez se estaba despidiendo de él. Y por último Yaten y ella tendidos en una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa.

Al termino de la sesión todos se retiraron para cambiarse, los chicos fueron conducidos tras bambalinas para que pudieran colocarse de nuevo sus trajes usuales y Tsuki se dirigió junto con Hyoga hacia el camerino improvisado.

Durante toda la sesión no podías quitarte de la mente la idea de que había llegado la hora de decir la verdad, de desenmascarar a Tsuki, pero no sabías como hacerlo, era muy complicado y doloroso y luego al momento de besar a Yaten no pudiste solo fingir, tus impulsos te llevaron a probar de nueva cuenta sus labios, talvez porque sabías dentro de ti que sería la última vez que lo harías.

_Tsuki estuviste fantástica, todas las fotos salieron perfectas, el señor Hirakawa esta feliz con tu trabajo, al parecer ya no esta tan molesto contigo. Además ese beso, vaya que últimamente eres más impulsiva mi niña._- Hyoga hablaba y hablaba y tú no podías concentrarte en nada de lo que decía era terriblemente molesto oír su cotilleo mientras tu alma se estremecía de dolor.

Saliste rápidamente de cambiarte, debías esperar a que saliera Tsuki ya que tenías contigo las llaves de su automóvil, las tomaste y miraste el curioso llavero que tenían colgado, no habías reparado antes en ese detalle, era un pequeño osito rosa, era muy simpático, iba con su personalidad. En ese momento salieron Seiya y Taiki, y se quedaron a tu lado viéndote como si fueras un bicho raro, entonces ambos comenzaron a molestarte con cosas referentes a la modelo, tú solo decidiste ignorarlos, al menos hasta que Seiya te arrebato el llavero de osito.

Tu hermanito estaba como perdido en el espacio, tú ya habías platicado con Taiki sobre eso y ambos decidieron sacarlo de ahí, no te parecía que ella fuera la indicada para él, muy lejos de tus celos algo te decía que él iba a sufrir. Así que decidiste molestarlo respecto a ella a ver si así regresaba al mundo de los mortales pero el que se llevo una gran sorpresa fuiste tú al ver entre las manos de Yaten un pequeño oso rosa, un muñeco exactamente igual al que tú un día le habías regalado a tu Bombón, incluso podías jurar que era el mismo.

_Seiya podías devolverme eso, son las llaves de Tsuki así que dámelas._- Tu hermano se había quedado como pasmado al ver el pequeño llavero que segundos antes tenias en tus manos.

_NO te daré nada Yaten, este llavero es igual a uno que yo le regale a Serena e incluso puedo decir que es el mismo, necesito que ella me explique de donde lo saco._- Estabas molesto y desconcertado, no podías creer que ese pequeño llavero te molestara tanto.

_A mí que importa que TÚ le hayas dado un llavero como este a la tonta de Serena, eso que tiene que ver con Tsuki y conmigo._- Si tu hermano pensaba que te iba a amedrentar por el simple hecho de mencionarte a la chica de la que se suponía estaba enamorado, obviamente estaba sumamente equivocado.

_Pues no tiene nada que ver CONTIGO pero sí con ella, así que no te daré nada._

_Haz lo que quieras hermano, la verdad no me importa, simplemente iré por ella para que te aclare todo lo que quieras antes de que nos vayamos JUNTOS, te parece?_- NO ibas a perder frente a Seiya, estabas harto de sus actitudes, que ero lo que le sucedía con Tsuki, acaso no habían vuelto por Serena, ¿que quería?, no lo comprendías.

Saliste del pequeño estudio fotográfico que se había montado para la sesión, al parecer todos se retiraban rápidamente mientras que ella no regresaba, definitivamente las mujeres eran un misterio. Lo que no sabías era que tan misteriosa era ella, que cruel verdad se escondía detrás de aquel disfraz que te había cautivado.

_Tsu, ¿qué te pasa pequeña? Durante toda la sesión te note distante, por fortuna el ogro del bosque no se dio cuenta, pero me preocupas, quiero saber que te ocurre._- Serena estaba como pasmada, simplemente no estaba ahí y tú te encontrabas ya muy preocupado por esa situación.

_Es que ya no puedo con esta situación Hyoga, soy una mentirosa, digo amar a alguien y sin embargo otra persona me hacer sentir cosas que nunca imagine, además ellos son hermanos, no es posible que haga esto, durante un año entero no deje de pensar en que haría cuando volvería ver a Seiya y ahora que lo tengo a metros de mí simplemente le huyo y su hermano, Yaten, me hace sentir tantas cosas que nunca creí posibles. YA NO PUEDO MÄS!!!!!_- Los ojos de Tsuki estaban al bordo del llanto, sus ojos ahora se veían cristalinos debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

_Serena debes de tomar una decisión, no puedes seguir engañándolos así y lo más importante, es que no puedes engañarte tú misma, es suficiente, debes de hablar con Yaten y Seiya y decirles que Tsuki es en realidad Serena Tsukino._

En ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente y un joven de mirada esmeralda que ahora se veía sumamente fría y furiosa se clavo como cuchillas en la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas de la modelo.

_Ya no te angusties tanto Serena, al menos te ahorraras decirme la verdad a mí, fue una suerte que pasara por aquí en este preciso momento no lo crees, de esta manera solo tendrás que enfrentarte a mi muy querido e ingenuo hermanito._- Te estabas muriendo de dolor, esa niña inocente que habías conocido cinco años atrás era ahora una femme fatal que había jugado contigo y con tu hermano, te sentías tan poca cosa pero sobre todo te sentías culpable, porque en ese momento comprendiste que habías sido parte de un juego que lastimaría profundamente a Seiya.

_Yaten… yo… por favor permíteme explicarte lo que sucedió._

_No necesito ninguna explicación, no me hace falta, pero te ORDENO que hables con Seiya, te doy de plazo el día de mañana para que él sepa toda sobre esta farsa que armaste pero si no se lo dices me veré obligado a hacerlo yo, no es que te amenace pero quedas advertida Tsuki, o debería decir Serena._- Estabas siento cruel, la querías lastimar y al parecer lo estabas logrando, aunque al mismo tiempo te clavaras cuchillas filosas en tu corazón maltrecho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Saliste de la torre quien sabe como, solo recordabas que tus hermanos te habían llamado antes de que salieras corriendo hacia el ascensor que descendía en ese momento, no lloraste e incluso tus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, parecías muerto, y así era como te sentías, **muerto en vida.**

Caminaste sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección alguna, pero con una sola idea en la cabeza, **olvidarte de ella**. Al fin el cuento se había acabado y aunque solo había durado dos días habían sido los más desdichados de tu vida, porque habías conocido lo que comúnmente llamaban amor y lo más cruel, el desamor; y no había sido solo eso, el problema es que conociste la desilusión, la mentira, el odio, el desprecio, tantos y tantos sentimiento que no podías controlar, no podías llorar y realmente dudabas que fuera eso lo que deseabas, querías herir y descargar todo tu dolor, tú no eras de los hombres que lloraban, tú no ibas a rebajarte por una mujer que no valía la pena.

Llegaste a un lugar de la ciudad que no recordabas haber visto en el tiempo que llevabas en Tokio, era un lugar lleno de lugares con letreros de luces neón, era como un Broadway japonés, y aunque nunca habías estado en aquel lugar estadounidense habías leído un poco en las revistas que luego solía leer Seiya.

El ambiente en ese lugar era bastante alegre y varias parejas pasaban conversando animosamente acerca de los planes que tenían para esa noche, una cena romántica, pasar la noche en un bar, talvez un baile en el mejor centro nocturno del barrio, todas esas ideas te producían un dolor en el pecho, tú estabas solo y ninguna de esas ideas te agradaban y además las voces llena de jubilo no concordaban con tu estado de animo deprimente y solitario, así que saliste de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y te encontraste en un callejón solitario y frío, pensaste que era tal y como tú, lo único que no lo hacía tan lúgubre era un local a mitad de la calle con un pequeño anuncio de luces blancas.

Entraste al lugar y te encontraste con un local lleno de vida, pero al mismo tiempo era un poco triste, un lugar que extrañamente te agrado sobremanera, escogiste una mesa del rincón del local y te quedaste ahí viendo cada pequeño detalle que te permitía la tenue luz del lugar, producida solo por pequeñas lámparas de luz amarilla cubiertas todas ellas por pañoletas de suave gasa roja de tonalidad sangre.

De repente tu pequeña expedición se vio interrumpida por una dama de abundante cabellera de un negro azabache impactante y con una sonrisa que te descontrolo por una milésima de segundo, por supuesto que te sobrepusiste inmediatamente porque siendo Yaten Kou, el perdedor más grande, sentimentalmente hablando, no te podías permitir mostrarte como un tonto que se deja impresionar por cualquier cosa. La chica no quitaba esa sonrisa idiota que te pareció falsa y entonces te pregunto, con un acento inglés que captaste al instante, si deseabas ordenar algo.

_Claro, quiero un vodka con una sombrilla amarilla en la punta de la copa._- ironizaste, porque obviamente no sabías que diablos era lo que en ese lugar se servía, pero por lo visto a la pelinegra no le agrado tu tono sardónico porque al momento borro su linda sonrisa, un momento, dijiste ¿_linda?_, que tonterías, lo importante es que la chica opto un aire serio y te boto una pequeña carta con lo que se servía en el lugar y se fue no sin antes decirte en un tono muy parecido al tuyo; que si tu novia te había dejado no era su culpa y sí lo era de ese carácter de porquería que te cargabas.

Al instante siguiente, _la inglesita_, como habías decidido llamarla desde ese momento, cayo de tu gracia, ¿quién se creía ella para hablarte así?, si no era más que la mesera de ese pequeño café; después de haber abierto la carta habías notado que lo único que se servía en el lugar eran expressos, lattes, capuccinos y una extensa variedad de infusiones orientales e inglesas, lo más fuerte que se servía en el lugar era cerveza de malta.

Una nueva cara se poso delante de ti pasados unos minutos y te volvió a sonreír, esta vez era una chica pelirroja y ella a diferencia de la anterior tenía un acento italiano, que lugar tan raro era aquel, era demasiado pluricultural por así decirlo. Pero aunque te parecía extraño y un tanto desconcertante hablaste para contestarle a la pelirroja.

_Traerme un frappé de moka blanco junto con una rebanada de pastel de queso y zarzamora._- Ni siquiera podías mostrarte atento y amable, estabas tan molesto que olvidaste decir las palabras mágicas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la chica.

_Disculpa pero no puedo traerte NADA de lo que pediste_.- La chica no quitaba esa sonrisa tonta y te exasperaba, además ¿cómo era eso de que podías traerte nada de lo que deseabas?, ¿qué era manca?, ¿no lo tenían? O ¿qué ocurría ahí?

_¿POR QUÉ NO?_- Ya te habías cansado de su actitud de autosuficiencia, te daba nauseas.

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES PORQUE AQUÍ NO SERVIMOS A TIPOS PETULANTES, ENGRÍDOS E IDIOTAS COMO TÚ!!!!!!_- Al parecer ya habías logrado quitar la sonrisa de la pequeña pelirroja pero ahora sus ojos parecían querer asesinarte ahí mismo sin demora alguna.

_Vaya vaya con la pelirroja, en definitiva este lugar debe de ser el peor del mundo, con personas tan incompetentes como usted y su amiga inglesa._- Bajaste el tono porque no podías negar que la mirada de aquella mujer te causaba cierta incertidumbre.

_Tiene usted toda la razón señor, este lugar es el peor del mundo, pero eso es porque usted esta aquí, en cuanto usted y su enorme ego salgan por esa puerta_- en ese momento la chica señalo a la puerta de entrada del lugar- _este lugar volverá a ser el mejor del mundo._

Al parecer a la chica no le intimidaba en absoluto tu tonito amenazante, cosa que tú no estabas muy seguro de sentir con el suyo, seguro que si tuviera cerca un objeto con el cual hacerte daño no lo hubiera dudado ni un minuto.

_Por otra lado señor, mi nombre NO es pelirroja, me llamo Isabella y más le vale que la próxima vez me llame por mi nombre porque mis padres se esforzaron mucho para ponerme uno, cosa que seguro no hicieron con usted; y lo mismo va para con mi amiga, a la que usted muy amablemente llamo inglesa, se llama Alexa y así mismo debe de llamarla, le queda claro… señor?_- En definitiva esa mujer era de armas tomar, así que decidiste dejarlo por la paz, además en ese momento una pequeña luz blanca ilumino una plataforma al centro del local, sitio que te había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento, pero eso no era todo, Alexa había subido a dicho sitio y se veía como un ángel, su cabellera negra estaba en su máximo esplendor y brillaba como si las estrellas se posaran en ella, por otro lado ella ya no llevaba el uniforme del trabajo sino que ahora traía puesto un bello vestido de color hueso, como a la usanza hippie.

El ambiente se quedo en completo silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la plataforma iluminada donde se hallaba la chica y entonces ella tomo asiento en una banco alto que se encontraba a sus espaldas y tomo una guitarra, se coloco frente al micrófono y entonces comenzó a tocar una melodía un tanto rápida que capto por completo la atención de un ojiverde de cabellera plateada.

_Ella se sentaba en la tercera mesa del rincón_

_Más de tres semanas ni viernes ni sábado falló_

_No tuve el valor de hacerlo así que ella se acercó_

_Convirtiendo el sitio entero con su aroma mágico_

_Bella como luz de luna, tierna como flor_

_Sólo le faltaba despegar del cielo y comentó_

_No soy un ángel, tengo carne, hueso y corazón_

_No soy un ángel, que late aprisa por tanta pasión_

_No soy un ángel, descubre mi deseo inténtalo_

_No soy un ángel, y piérdeme el respeto por favor_

_En menos de que lo cuento hasta su mesa me llevó_

_Ordenó al mesero y dijo: "no molestes por favor"_

_Empiézame a contar tu vida o quieres que_

_Comience yo_

_Tienes que saberlo todo y quiero saber todo yo_

_Me leía la fortuna que en mi mano se escribió_

_Me llevó a su cuello y suavemente al pecho la bajó_

_No soy un ángel…_

_No he podido no zafarme_

_Hace tres meses de su amor_

_Ni he querido suplicarle:_

"_regrésame el corazón"_

_Ella me ha enseñado_

_A volar encima del colchón_

_Con su angelical ternura_

_Y comentario mágico_

_No soy un ángel…_

_Quiero que me digas _

_Si te gusta la movida_

_O la cambiamos corazón_

_Tómame mi vida_

_Soy la última en la fila_

_Y ya no tienes más opción_

_Llévame a la luna_

_Y luego bájame a la espuma_

_De la playa con tu amor_

_Tengo cara de ángel_

_Pero espérate a que veas_

_Lo que el diablo me enseñó_

_No soy un ángel,_

_No soy un ángel corazón_

_No so y un ángel,_

_Tengo carne y huesos, pruébalo_

_No soy un ángel,_

_Tírate que te recojo yo_

_No soy un ángel._

_Y piérdeme el respeto por favor._

Al terminar de cantar, la joven se levanto lentamente, deposito la guitarra al pie del micrófono y agradeció con una leve reverencia los aplausos que todo el café le brindaba, Yaten en especial aplaudía con mucho ahínco y no quitaba la mirada de la pelinegra que sonreía muy dulcemente a todos los presentes. Al momento de voltear hacia donde esta el ojiverde sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

_Señor, señor, SEÑOR_.- La voz potente de Isabella te hizo romper el contacto con Alexa y te volviste a ella con ojos asesinos, ella volvía a sonreírte pero esta vez su sonrisa era un tanto sarcástica y eso te molesto.

_Que desea señorita._- Tu voz intentaba ser amable pero no conseguías el efecto deseado.

_Deseo saber si el señor esta dispuesto a ordenar ahora que mi amiga parece haber domado a la fiera que traía usted dentro._- Al parecer la pelirroja estaba en extremo divertida contigo porque sonreía abiertamente e incluso notaste que intentaba contener la risa. Pero no pudiste no admitir que Alexa te había tranquilizado y ahora tu coraje se encontraba lejos de la superficie, así que solo volteaste a Isabella y ordenaste de nuevo, esta vez incluyendo un _por favor_ al final de la frase.

Unos instantes después de que habías ordenado tu café junto con un pastelillo, reapareció Alexa, esta vez con el uniforme del lugar; una falda color café entallada combinada con una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía bordado el logotipo del café, un pequeño Big Ben rojo; además llevaba consigo una pequeña charola que contenía tu orden.

_Un moka blanco y un pastel de queso y zarzamoras, es correcto señor?_- Su voz era tan dulce y parecía el trinar de las aves en los días de abril. Tú no contestabas, estabas como hipnotizado y esto te parecía sumamente raro, hace apenas unas horas habías dicho amar a la modelo y ahora una mesera inglesa te tenía a sus pies con solo abrir la boca, que gracioso, ese no parecía Yaten Kou, sino un hombre cualquiera, ¿que te estaba pasando?

_Sí, gracias._- Al fin respondiste e incluso le agradeciste, ¡¡¡Bravo!!! Ya habías aprendido modales.

_Espero que tanto el café como el pastel sea de su agrado señor, así mismo espero haya disfrutado del número que ofrecimos hoy._- Pero claro que me gusto, eso hubieras querido decir, pero claro que no podías hacerlo, que dirían de ti.

_Eso mismo espero señorita, y respecto al número que dio hoy, pues creo que no es nada del otro mundo, creo que cualquiera aquí podría hacerlo._ -¡¡ASH!! Tenías que regarla Kou, acaso si no te equivocas no eres feliz o que carambas te sucede.

_Claro, comprendo, aunque tampoco le estaba diciendo que fuera una acción paranormal o algo parecido u extraordinario, talvez si lanzara fuego por la boca o me acostara en una cama con clavos sería diferente ya que no todos los presentes podrían hacerlo, pero como no es así no espero que se muestre sorprendido._- Que tipo tan engreído, se cree todo poderoso, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene unos ojos hermosos y una boca demasiado antojable y un cuerpo de muerte, es casi perfecto, excepto por ese muy mal carácter.

_Esta en lo correcto, aunque he de admitir que tiene una voz muy linda, y debe considerarlo un halago ya que proviene de mí._- No te podías quedar callado después de haberle dicho lo de la linda voz, tenías acaso que seguir hundiéndote con la señorita, te gustaba y ahora si te aventaba el café y el pastel en la cara te lo merecerías completamente.

_Si halagada estoy señor, por lo mismo déjeme demostrarle mi gratitud._- En ese momento temiste lo peor y no estabas muy equivocado, pero lo que a continuación paso no te lo esperabas.

Él era el tipo más odioso que habías conocido en toda tu vida, así que ya no te contuviste y estrellaste la palma de tu mano en su bella cara, el tacto con su piel produjo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera todo tu cuerpo, pero ya no podías hacer nada, deseaste poder dejar tu mano tocándolo pero si te quedabas cerca un poco más seguro y te regresaba la agresión, así que pusiste pies en polvorosa y te alejaste de ahí.

Su toque te hizo sentir un cosquilleo en todo tu ser, desde la punta del pie hasta el final de tu larga cabellera, tenía un tacto tan suave y te encanto, aunque tu mejilla ardía un poco debido al golpe no podías recriminárselo, ella se había comportado muy amable contigo y tú te empeñaste en hacerla sentir menos, así que mejor tomaste tu café y comenzaste a saborearlo mientras pensabas en Alexa y en ella; como te había lastimado, como había sido capaz de mentirte de esa manera, como había podido jugar con tu hermano y contigo al mismo tiempo de aquella forma tan vil.

El tiempo paso rápido, tomaste dos cafés más antes de que el dueño te informara que era hora de cerrar, en ese momento viste que solo tú y un hombre mayor eran los únicos que quedaban en el local, entonces pagaste la cuenta, en ese momento era un joven de piel trigueña el que te atendía, al parecer, ni Isabella ni Alexa te querían cerca. Tomaste tu saco y saliste del café, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y al dar aproximadamente cinco pasos oíste cerrarse las cortinas del lugar, gran parte del personal del local salió por la puerta que tú habías utilizado, entre ellos estaban la pelirroja y la inglesita, así que decidiste aminorar tu marcha y esperar que incluso ellas te rebasaran, al pasar a tu lado Alexa te dirigió una mirada que no supiste interpretar, era una mezcla de desagrado pero a la vez era cálida.

Continuaste la marcha, siguiendo muy de cerca a ambas jóvenes, al finalizar el callejón en donde se encontraba el café, Isabella se despidió de la pelinegra y entonces tú viste la oportunidad perfecta para disculparte con ella, sí alguien lo dudaba, Sí, Yaten Kou estaba dispuesto a dar disculpas, aunque su orgullo quedara reducido a nada y su ego por los suelos.

Al cruzar una calle notaste que no eras el único que seguía a Alexa y eso te hizo ponerte alerta, para despistar al otro, para ese momento ya habías descubierto que se trataba del hombre que al igual que tú se había quedado hasta que cerraran el café. Decidiste cambiarte de acera y hacerle creer que te dirigías hacia otro lado pero no lo perdiste de vista, algo te decía que debías cuidarte de él y cuidar de ella. Y estabas en lo cierto, al dar vuelta en la siguiente cuadra viste como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y la tomaba por la cintura y también te diste cuenta que ella forcejeaba para poder salir de su agarre, pero le era imposible.

Corriste en dirección contraria a donde estabas y lograste alcanzarlos antes que el hombre pudiera conducir a Alexa a un callejón cercano, al estar parado cerca del hombre tocaste su hombro para llamar su atención y cuando volteo le asestaste un golpe que lo aturdió un poco, el tiempo suficiente para que tomaras la mano de ella y salieras corriendo antes de que el tipo ese los pudiera seguir.

Al llegar a una avenida más o menos transitable detuviste un taxi que pasaba milagrosamente por ahí y te subiste tan rápido como te fue posible, hasta el momento no habías dirigido tu mirada hacia ella y ella tampoco había hecho nada por llamar tu atención.

En ese momento sentiste que era momento de romper el hielo, porque además no sabías hacia donde dirigirte, pensabas llevarla a su casa pero no tenías ni idea por donde estaba, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que la veías. Así que por fin rompiste el silencio.

_¿Dónde vives? Voy a llevar hasta allá para que no corras peligro, dime por donde debemos de ir_.- Tal vez podías haber sido un poco más caballeroso, pero tus nervios te lo impidieron.

_Vivo cerca del centro, pero hoy pensaba quedarme con una amiga que vive aproximadamente a dos cuadras de aquí._- Su voz sonaba muy triste y notaste que no te miraba a los ojos.

_Creo que será mejor llevarte al centro, en este momento no creo que sea oportuno que te quedes por aquí_.- Ella solo asintió y entonces la escuchaste sollozar, eso te partió el corazón y solo atinaste a pasar tu brazo por sus hombros y reconfortarla un poco antes de comenzar a andar. Le pediste al chofer que los llevara al centro que después le dirías la dirección exacta.

_Tranquilízate, ya todo paso y estas bien, ahora trata de no pensar en lo sucedido y dime por donde debemos ir para que puedas descansar._- No podías hablarle verla tan triste te partía el alma. Ella dejo de sollozar y te dijo el nombre de unos condominios que se encontraban precisamente en el centro de Tokio y que además eran muy conocidos, en ese momento sólo le dijiste al chofer a donde debían dirigirse y continuaste tratando de aminorar su dolor y tristeza. Verla y escucharla tan mal te hacía hervir la sangre, querías regresar al lugar donde la habías ayudado y buscar al tipo ese y romperle la cara, molerlo a golpes por haberla lastimado. No entendías porque pero esa niña pelinegra te hacía sentir tan bien e incluso te hizo olvidar a Tsuki. Que extraña era la vida y más los caminos del amor.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!! De nuevo DISCULPENME por la tardanza pero la verdad es que estos días además de que no he tenido la computadora para mi la inspiración no llegaba y es que en estos momentos todo me da vueltas y pocas cosas son claras para mi (una de ellas es que quiero terminar este fic) Aún así espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no me dejen de leer o quieran matarme porque las deje en suspenso en cuanto a que pasara con Seiya y Tsuki, pero como les dije en el capítulo anterior este episodio del fic se lo dedicaría por completo a mi amado Yaten.

Bueno sé que después de leer este capítulo se preguntaran que diablos le pasa a Yaten, primero dice amar a Tsuki y se siente herido por lo que ella hizo y después se enamora de otra chica y se le olvida todo, pues déjenme explicarles brevemente que fue lo que le paso a Yaten.

Creo que muchas veces los seres humanos confundimos el amar y el querer, así como confundimos las ilusiones con la realidad, pues esto fue más o menos lo que sucedió a Yaten. Cuando él conoció a Tsuki su vida no tenia a nadie especial, su corazón estaba desocupado y pidiendo un inquilino lo más pronto posible y lo primero que encontró fue a Tsuki, una chica diferente a las demás, que era dulce y tierna pero a la vez decidida, todo lo que él podía soñar, pero al fin y al cabo sabemos que Tsuki es solo una careta, en resumen, una ilusión, es por eso que Yaten se "enamoro" de ella, pero como todas las ilusiones terminan, la suya termino y muy pronto (esto fue porque no quería hacerlo sufrir mucho) pero al final como siempre en la vida, vino lo bueno, es decir, el amor, como todos sabemos el amor siempre llega cuando menos lo esperamos y en las circunstancias más locas, es por eso que apareció Alexa, un alma un tanto atormentada pero que sabrá darle paz al loco y frío corazón de Yaten. Espero me comprendan y este nuevo giro que va a dar la historia no les moleste.

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido y de verdad espero que este capítulo les agrade. También aprovecho para agradecer enormemente a Devil y a Paulysa (mi hermanita querida) por el apoyo que me dan, no saben lo bien que me hace leer sus respuestas, GRACIAS de verdad por todo, sobre todo por su amistad, las quiero MUCHO.

Nota: la canción que canta Alexa se llama "No Soy Un Ángel" de Edgar Oceransky.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

Te quedaste de pie mirando la puerta por donde acaba de salir Yaten, iba triste, eso era obvio, pero lo que más te desconcertó fue ver ira, decepción y, quizás, ¿odio? en su mirada, tú incluso estabas decepcionada pero de ti misma, por ser tan cobarde, pero él, porque podía sentirse así, era un hombre perfecto, tremendamente apuesto, elegante, y aunque con mal carácter era maravilloso y llegaba a ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

_Tsuki, ¿estas bien pequeña?_- Escuchaste la voz de tu amigo, pero te llegaba de tan lejos, no entendías el motivo, de repente cerraste los ojos y sentiste que todo bajo tus pies desapareció, lo último que escuchaste fue a Hyoga pidiendo ayuda, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué?

Te estaba exasperando un poco que Tsuki no saliera pronto, sobre todo después de que viste salir a tu hermano hecho una fiera minutos después de que había ido a buscarla, aunque eso era buena señal, eso quería decir que ella lo había mandado por un tubo y ahora el camino quedaba libre para ti, aunque te sentías un poco culpable porque el pobre de Yaten se había hecho ilusiones, pero al fin y al cabo así es la vida, a veces se gana y otras se pierde, es el proceder normal de la existencia, aunque a algunos nos toca sufrir más que a otros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibas sin rumbo fijo, Yaten había salido muy mal y decidiste que lo mejor sería ir tras él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, claro que debías de hacerlo sin que él lo notara ya que en esas circunstancias él solía ser un poco explosivo y no querías tener problemas con él, algo andaba mal y lo que menos necesitaba era un hermano sobre protector, al menos no cerca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente todo mundo salió corriendo, todos sin excepción se dirigían al improvisado camerino de la modelo, eso te sorprendió, y si Yaten había hecho alguna estupidez, si había lastimado a Serena, momento, que estabas pensando, como confundiste a Serena con Tsuki, aunque pensándolo bien quizás era tu conciencia, habías regresado para conquistar a la "mujer de tus sueños" pero en la primera oportunidad que tenías cortejabas a otra, a una muy diferente a Bombón, ¿qué estabas pensando Kou?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando viste salir a Yaten tan mal solo pensaste que al fin ella lo había lastimado, Seiya por el contrario parecía fascinado, eso te molesto pero talvez era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo estabas acostumbrado a que él fuera todo un rompecorazones y ustedes dos solo su sombra o los de los corazones rotos, que injusta te parecía a veces la vida, ustedes eran todos unos caballeros, no es que Seiya no lo fuera pero a veces lo ocultaba MUY bien, además no eran feos, a menos que el espejo te estuviera engañando, por otro lado Seiya, no es que no fuera educado, al contrario, pero a veces era inoportuno, impulsivo; acaso era eso lo que lo volvía tan interesante e irresistible para las mujeres. Definitivamente era un secreto, pero ahora no tenías tiempo de averiguarlo, había cosas más importantes, como entrar sin que Yaten te viera al mismo bar que él.

Sin saber porque un mal presentimiento cruzo tu mente, pero como todos habían corrido hacia el cuarto donde estaba Tsuki tú seguiste su ejemplo, después, quizás con más calma, podrías poner atención a tus presentimientos.

Abriste los ojos muy despacio, sentías que todo a tu alrededor daba vueltas, ni la rueda de la fortuna te había sentado tan mal. Al principio todo te pareció un poco extraño, la habitación donde te encontrabas no era la tuya, ni siquiera era semejante a alguna de los cuartos de tus amigas donde antes acostumbrabas a pasar el tiempo, ni parecía el cuarto lujoso de un hotel cinco estrellas en los que acostumbrabas a estar durante los viajes de trabajo. De repente recordaste todo de golpe y el dolo de cabeza se intensifico, y como no, Yaten se había enterado de la verdad, te había sentenciado sin juicio y tu condena debía ser cumplida inmediatamente, fue entonces que todo se volvió un poco más claro aunque no con eso menos doloroso y aterrador.

Al entrar al cuarto todo y todos estaban vueltos locos, la modelo se había desmayado; alcohol, abanicos, un cojín, un teléfono celular, entre otros objetos que no pudiste observar muy bien, pasaron volando sobre ti, al parecer esa mujer no sólo movía masas cuando estaba en todo su esplendor y despierta. Como pudiste te adentraste entre la gente, al parecer ninguno sabía que mientras más persona hubiera ahí dentro peor, aunque claro tú no serías quien saliera sino ellos. Te aclaraste la garganta y después de haber obtenido un poco de su atención los corriste de manera sutil, quedando solo el representante de Tsuki, una joven de cabellos morados y tú para auxiliar a la dama.

Cuando por fin pudiste enfocar un poco mejor lograste ver a Hyoga, junto con Hitomi y alguien más que aún no podías distinguir, al parecer tu vista seguía un poco nublada, al menos fue así hasta que tus oídos reconocieron su voz, una voz con la que soñabas desde hace cinco años y más insistentemente un año atrás.

Al ver que Tsuki recobraba el conocimiento le sonreíste, después de un desmayo lo mejor para sentirse bien era una cara sonriente y que mejor que la tuya, al fin y al cabo eras muy apuesto.

Lo viste con ojos de tristeza, él te sonreía pero tú, cómo podías corresponder su gesto, si dentro de minutos le romperías el corazón, "quién juega con fuego se quema" pensaste, y esta vez estabas muy grave, tus heridas eran profundas pero lo que te preocupa era que tan graves serían las heridas de los demás, el fuego habías sido grande e involucro a muchos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente del lugar que había escogido Yaten para refugiarse era muy agradable y además había chicas muy lindas, en especial una pelirroja que atendía la mesa que estaba cerca de la tuya.

_Tsuki, creo que es muy tarde, lo mejor será irnos a tu departamento, mañana el ogro te espera temprano y no sería bueno que no llegáramos a tiempo, nos mandaría a la horca a ambos._- Tu amiga estaba teniendo una muy fuerte pelea interna, no podías dejarla sola y mucho menos ahora que él estaba cerca de ella, lo mejor sería darle la noche para pensar en lo que iba a hacer y decir, al fin su plazo concluía hasta el siguiente día, no tenía caso apresurar las cosas.

_Respecto a eso señorita, he venido a entregarle las llaves de su automóvil, mi hermano ha olvidado dárselas y creo que no seria propio que una dama como usted fuera en un taxi o en algún otro transporte por el simple descuido de mi despistado hermano._- Te irías con cuidado para saber que le había hecho la modelo a tu hermanito para que saliera tan mal y tan deprisa.

_Muchas gracias Seiya, lamento haberte hecho esperar, supongo que Taiki y Yaten aguardan para poderse ir, todo por mi tardanza, de verdad lo lamento._- Te dolió tanto pronunciar el nombre del ojiverde, pero sabías que él ya no estaba ahí por eso Seiya había ido a entregarte las llaves, "tal vez así lo planeaste Yaten, si es lo que quieres esta bien, Seiya sabrá ahora mismo la verdad" tus pensamientos solo se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Seiya que te seguía viendo sonriente.

_En realidad Taiki y Yaten ya se han ido, yo fui el único que se quedó para esperarte pero no te preocupes ahora mismo llamo un taxi._- Ahora solo había que esperar a que ella se compadeciera de ti y así poder estar a solas con ella y platicar, aunque su representante era un obstáculo que no tenías contemplado, si iba con ustedes tus planes se verían frustrados.

_¡Oh! Que mal me siento Seiya, la verdad no debías de haberte molestado, en ese caso creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa, de verdad discúlpame por haberme demorado tanto._- En definitiva el plan de Yaten era perfecto, no habías excusas Serena, la verdad siempre se sabe.

_No, en lo absoluto, no quiero molestarte además tu amigo esta esperando por ti._- Pon cara de sufrimiento Seiya, y ojos de cordero moribundo ya casi esta en tu bolsillo.

_Por Hyoga no te preocupes, él puede irse con Hitomi, verdad chicos?_- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! usa a Hyoga de pretexto, es un error en el plan, eso te gritaba tu mente pero si no lo hacía ahora no sería nunca.

_¡¡¡¡Claro!!!!, que importa que nosotros nos preocupemos por ti, tú vete con tu nuevo amigo y abandónanos, mala amiga._- Un guiño del ojo izquierdo de tu amigo te hizo saber que él era el perfecto pretexto pero tú nuevamente lo rechazaste.

_Vamos Hyoga no seas melodramático, además así no dejas que Hitomi se vaya sola en tu auto que era lo que pensabas hacer, por otro lado no crees que sería muy injusta si dejo ir a Seiya solo después que tuvo que esperarme para poder entregarme las llaves de mi auto._- Era tu última oportunidad Serena, era ahora o nunca, porque elegiste la segunda opción.

_Esta bien, además tienes razón, Hitomi y yo nos iremos juntos y te veré mañana en la oficina de Hirakawa a las nueve. No llegues tarde sino quieres morir tan joven._- Interiormente le deseaste la mejor de las suertes a tu amiga, la situación a la que se enfrentaba era muy complicada y aunque no esperabas un resultado favorable rogabas porque no sufriera demasiado, ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que paso esos últimos años.

Al poco rato de que tu hermano llegara lo viste discutir con una de las meseras, si alguien podía ser desagradable cuando se lo proponía ese era tu hermano Yaten Kou, aunque ahora no podías reprochárselo, en su situación tú no estarías mejor, aunque en lugar de ir a un café hubieses optado por la oscuridad de tu alcoba.

Esperaste que las cosas se calmaran un poco Yaten debía calmarse y no desquitarse con los demás, ellos NO eran culpables de NADA. Al parecer todo salio al revés, después de tratar mal a una de las chicas ahora era turno de la pelirroja que había llamado tu atención, para tu beneplácito ella era una mujer de armas tomar y puso a tu hermanito en su lugar además gracias a esa discusión pudiste saber el nombre de esa chica tan encantadora _Isabella_, un hermoso nombre.

_Al fin solos_, eso fue lo primero que cruzó tu mente al ver salir del improvisado camerino a los amigos de la modelo, esperaste tanto para tener esta oportunidad, no ibas a desaprovecharla.

_Dios mío ayúdame_, todo había sido tan rápido, incluso tu decisión fue tomada sin pensar, estabas tú sola contra el mundo, un mundo que se llamaba Seiya Kou, un mundo por el cual tendrías que luchar después de hablar.

Estaban ahí parados, ninguno se veía fijamente, las palabras no salían de sus bocas, sus cuerpos no avanzaban ni retrocedían, incluso sus mentes parecían ausentes; la tuya lo estaba no había duda de eso. No podías pensar, el verla ahí, de pie, frente a ti, viste algo que te desequilibro por completo, la bellísima modelo se convirtiendo de repente en la dulce niña de dieciséis años por la que venías.

No podías seguir así, al verlo junto a ti te recordó tan cosas, la pelea con Galaxia, la última hasta el momento, la despedida, cuando él le había pedido a Darien que te cuidara, cuando tú fingiste no entender sus palabras, cuando aún te engañabas al no querer admitir que lo amabas, recordaste su cita, cuando fueron atacados, cuando gano un osito rosa que ahora pendía de tus llaves, cuando estuvieron solos el día en que tus padres salieron, en tu mente se formulaba una pregunta, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiesen estado completamente solo, si las chicas no hubieran intervenido?, también pasaron frente a ti los recuerdos de cuando él te salvo de un ataque del cual él salio muy mal, la vez que canto para tú entendieras su misión en la tierra, lo difícil que fue para ti no verlo, lo complicado que fue dejarlo partir aún sin saber que él eras tú y que tú eras él.

_¿Crees que sería buena idea irnos?_- Que le pasaba al casanova número uno.

_Sí claro, ¿manejas tú?, es que la verdad no me siento bien._ _Preferiría recostarme un poco sino te molesta._

_No claro que no, aunque solo podré manejar hasta mi casa, después tendrás que hacerlo tú. A menos claro que prefieras que te lleve a tu casa y de ahí yo puedo tomar un taxi._- Eso es, Seiya Kou vuelve a la carga.

_Si claro, te lo agradecería mucho, aunque después de dejarme en casa puedes tomar mi auto para ir a tu casa, yo no lo necesitare mañana Hyoga pasara por mi._

_Pero él dijo que te veía en la oficina del señor Hirakawa._

_Sí lo sé pero estoy segura que ira por mí para que no llegue tarde, no te preocupes._

_En ese caso, en marcha, será mejor que te deje en casa lo más pronto posible para que descanses._- Diciendo esto ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al elevador y posteriormente al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el bello auto plateado.

Durante unos cuantos momentos pareció que tu hermano se calmo un poco, esto gracias a la aparición de la bella pelinegra en la plataforma del café. Y lo que viste a continuación te hizo sonreír, Yaten veía a aquella chica como nunca antes lo había hecho, talvez solo una vez, cuando veía a la princesa Kakkyu, cuando aún era Sailor Healer antes que Yaten Kou.

Y para tu sorpresa ella no parecía serle indiferente aunque difícilmente él se habría dado cuenta debido a su estado de admiración por la joven que tenía la voz de un ángel pero que como mencionaba en la canción que interpretaba no lo era, talvez eso era lo que tu hermano y tú necesitaban, alguien que no tuviera una misión secreta, poderes que la obligaran a pensar en alguien más antes que en ella, tal vez necesitaban a una chica "normal" que los hiciera sentir completos sin necesidad de grandes batallas, más que las que el amor conlleva.

Durante los cuatro minutos y medio que duro aproximadamente la interpretación de la linda pelinegra Taiki junto con Yaten se perdieron en la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, lejos de ahí, formando un hogar, teniendo unas ilusiones, cumpliendo, por fin, viejos sueños.

El camino a casa no era largo y a esas horas de la noche era mucho más rápido, pero tú querías que el tiempo se detuviera o que al menos caminara lento, pero por alguna extraña razón el tiempo te pareció más corto de lo normal, pero eso ya no te sorprendió, siempre que necesitabas que una situación se alargara, el tiempo ponía especial empeño en que fuera todo lo contrario, los minutos pasaron cual saetas y el viento que los acompaño helo tu cuerpo entero. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ti y de tu mente, nada era claro y su aroma lo empeoraba todo, que varonil era, que apuesto y encantador, acaso había hombre más perfecto que él. _Tal vez Yaten_, tu inconsciente respondió por ti inmediatamente y es que era verdad el ojiverde te había parecido en ese corto tiempo simplemente perfecto y ni siquiera Seiya te había hecho sentir lo que él.

Ella iba tan callada, mientras tú tarareabas una de tus canciones que sonaba en esos momentos en la radio y de nuevo tu mente te traiciono de la manera más vil, esa canción era la que habías cantado cuando todos se habían opuesto a que te acercaras a tu Bombón y la única manera que habías encontrado para hacerle entender tu misión en su mundo era esa, cantando, con el corazón, un corazón que desde entonces ya no le pertenecía a tu princesa sino a Serena Tsukino, a Sailor Moon.

Yaten o Seiya, elegancia y perfección contra alegría y dedicación, pasión o amor. Tantas y tantas preguntas en tu cabeza, ya no podías más, si no decidías ahora todo acabaría talvez peor de lo que esperabas, lo tenías frente a ti, de pie y cara a cara estaba el hombre por el que durante cinco años te debatiste entre deber y felicidad. Por qué dudar ahora, cuando todo se pintaba tan sencillo, cómo equivocarte después de tanto tiempo de batallas internas, qué necesidad la tuya la de complicarte la existencia, la decisión siempre fue tuya, solo faltaba tomarla, arriésgate Serena, toma al toro por los cuernos, velo y aclara tus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Que mirada tan arrebatadora la de esta mujer, que ojos tan claros pero tan atormentados en estos momentos, que parecidos al cielo de mayo, que similares a los de tu Bombón. Qué estabas haciendo ahí Seiya Kou junto a una mujer que no era otra sino la persona que le había destrozado el corazón a tu hermano, cómo podías siquiera pensar en besarla y tenerla para ti cuando no había demostrado ni la más mínima piedad con los sentimientos de Yaten. Que miserable te habías vuelto de un tiempo acá, acaso el sacrificio de tus hermanos no significaba nada para ti, dejaron su planeta, su vida "segura" por seguirte, se revelaron contra la persona que más querían por ayudarte y tú no pensabas en ellos ni un minuto, estabas junto a alguien que demostraba tener la sensibilidad de una roca.

_Seiya, quieres pasar a tomar un café._- Actúa Serena, es ahora o nunca. Es como en las bodas _habla ahora o calla para siempre_, sólo que tú no tienes la opción de callar.

_¡¡Claro!! Seria un placer._- Definitivamente eras un insensible al que no le importaban los demás. _Bueno no es que no me importen sólo creo que merezco ser feliz._ Pero a costa de que? Y Serena dónde queda Seiya? _Quieres callarte por un minuto conciencia, sé que Serena me espera pero no puedo llegar con ella pensando en otra, no lo crees así?_ Que fácil te libras de todo Kou.

_Entonces pasa, aquí afuera hace un poco de frío._- La verdad y la mentira, porque escoger la segunda, _tal vez porque es más fácil, aunque sólo sea al principio._

Los minutos pasaron rápido, Yaten había vuelto a comportarse como un patán con la linda chica de cabellos negros y desde entonces lo atendía un joven que parecía un poco molesto con la actitud de tu hermano y es que para ser sincero cualquiera que se dijera caballero lo haría, Yaten no se había portado como una persona con ella, más bien parecía un animal, y es que hablarle así a la mujer que lo atraía tanto no era precisamente la mejor estrategia para conquistarla. Pero al menos había algo que agradecerle a esa actitud, de ese modo tanto la pelinegra como la pelirroja te atendían a ti, ahora sabías sus nombres, Alexa e Isabella respectivamente, una británica y la otra italiana; y ambas eran muy agradables. _Al menos has encontrado alguien que te soportara y te pondrá en tu lugar cuando lo necesites hermanito._

Cuando todos en el local se dispusieron a retirarse tú hiciste lo propio con cuidado de no ser visto por Yaten, aunque lo estarías esperando a la salida no te parecía lo mejor presentarte ahora, al menos lo dejarías disfrutar de su nueva "conquista" unos minutos más.

Cuando entraste al apartamento de la modelo te sorprendió lo sumamente ordenado que éste estaba, todo estaba en su lugar, con un gusto exquisito en la decoración, la sala se mostraban en tonos durazno mientras que en la cocina eran azules. La estancia además estaba totalmente alfombrada y las luces eran tenues pero aún así daban la luz necesaria. Viste maravillado todo, los cuadros, la pila de discos que mostraban una inmensa variedad de géneros, desde clásica y jazz pasando por algo de rock y por último algo de pop que incluía a los Three Lights, al ver el último disco que tú y tus hermanos había grabado la vez anterior que habían estado en la Tierra no pudiste evitar sonreír, muchas imágenes se agolparon a tu mente; la llegada al aeropuerto, las batallas, los encuentros con Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts, el concierto con Michiru, los días de escuela, pero sobre todo la cita con Serena, el amor de tu vida, al que estabas traicionando.

Tu casa siempre había sido muy cálida pero en estos momentos te parecía el lugar más frío del mundo, si vivieras en un iglú estarías más caliente, estabas en la cocina, tu lugar favorito desde que habías logrado mejorar un poco como cocinera. Aunque en la mañana que habías salido no había nada para comer afortunadamente Hiromi, la persona encargada de asear tu apartamento, había llenado la alacena y el frigorífico además de dejar tu casa como un espejito, reluciente.

Después de haber observado todo detenidamente y de sacar por un momento de tus pensamientos a Serena, proseguiste con tu inspección, encontrando entre otras cosas, algunas novelas rosas, películas que presentaban comedias románticas, y muchísimos álbumes de fotos, que fueron esculcados inmediatamente. Al ir pasando las fotos un remolino de emociones se formo en tu mente y en tu corazón, las primeras páginas mostraban a una niña pequeña con ojos de un azul claro como el cielo y blonda cabellera, pero después las fotos iban mostrando a una adolescente de cabellera extremadamente larga peinada de una manera muy curiosa, dos chonguitos que coronaban su cabeza. Era tu Bombón, que hacían sus fotos en la casa de la modelo. _Será porque Tsuki es Serena, so burro._ Tu conciencia respondió por ti y entonces la verdad te golpeo en la cara, eso era, la hermosa modelo no era otra que TU Serena, la persona a la que amabas, la persona por la que venías, ahora TODO era claro pero eso no ayudaba en nada, al contrario, todo se complicaba.

_Seiya el café ya esta lis…_- Y en un segundo tu mundo se vino abajo, en las manos de Seiya estaban todos tus álbumes, las fotos de toda tu vida, desde que eras un bebé de brazos, con tu hermano menor, la primaria, después la secundaria con Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita, en la preparatoria con él, con Michiru y Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru. Toda tu vida paso por tus ojos y entonces entendiste todo lo que perdiste por inmadura.

Quizás la modelo sólo fuera amiga de tu Bombón, aunque no tendría porque tener toda la vida de ella en fotos, o quizás ellas vivieran juntas y por eso estaban esos álbumes, eso era una idea no tan descabellada pero aún así rara, y además eso sería terrible, si llegara Serena en ese momento tú como se lo explicarías.

_Disculpa Tsuki, conoces a la chica de estas fotos o por qué las tienes tú._- La pregunta era tonta, era obvio el porque las tenía, ellas eran solo una, pero acaso no era más fácil engañarse, o al menos intentarlo.

_Eh?, ah sí, esas fotos, tú conoces a alguien de ellas?_- Tiempo, eso era lo que necesitabas, pero cuánto más esperabas conseguir con preguntas tontas.

_Sí de hecho a todas ellas, incluso estoy yo, que curioso no crees?_- Estabas molesto, pero porqué, no tenías derecho a dudar de ella, acaso tú no eras igual de mentiroso que ella o peor aún, no mentiroso pero si infiel.

_Sí absolutamente, yo también las conozco a todas ellas, son mis amigas, tengo esos álbumes porque Serena, la dueña de ellos, pensaba cambiarse conmigo porque como yo casi nunca estoy aquí ella aprovecharía magníficamente todo el espacio que tenga, pero no he podido hablar con ella, parece que anda muy ocupada, pero como veras ya se esta adueñando de me casa._- Las palabras salían de tu boca como si la que estuviera hablando no fueras tú, hablabas sin ningún esfuerzo como si todo lo dicho fuera la verdad. Costaba tanto terminar con una mentira.

_Ah ya veo, con razón están aquí, pensé que… bueno nada olvídalo._- No era ella, Tsuki no era Serena pero aún así eran amigas, como podías estar tratando de seducir a la amiga de la mujer de tus sueños.

_Bueno, olvidémoslo, mejor tomemos el café, estas galletas son riquísimas y además con pocas calorías._- Callar la verdad, podrías hacerlo, podías evitar romperle el corazón al menos esa noche, podías no ser tú la que lo vieras a la cara cuando la verdad le rompiera el corazón y las ilusiones.

_Sí claro, supongo que con tu trabajo debes cuidarte mucho, eres todo lo contrario a Bombón, ella es muy glotona o al menos lo era hace unos cuantos años, tú que la conoces, como es en estos días, podrías decirme._- Estabas con la mujer más bella del planeta y le preguntabas por tu antiguo amor, que pasaba contigo.

_Es muy falsa sabes, pretende ser quien no es, quien no desea ser, ha perdido mucho de lo que era antes._

_No puedo creer lo que dices, discúlpame pero no te creo, y además por favor no hables así de ella frente a mí._- Quién se creía ella para habar mal de la niña más linda y adorable, sensible y dulce, ella no podía haber cambiado tanto aunque pasaran millones de años.

_PUEDES NO CREERME PERO TE DIGO LA VERDAD Y NADIE MEJOR QUE YO PARA HABLAR DE ELLA, PORQUE ELLA Y YO SOMOS UNA MISMA, PORQUE TSUKI Y SERENA TSUKINO SOY YO, ENTIENDES SEIYA_.- Así de fácil había sido decir la verdad, así de sencillo era quitarse las caretas. Ahora sólo restaba esperar su respuesta, el fatídico final.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola niñas!!!!!! Perdón por el mega retraso pero es que este capítulo nada más no se dejaba, andaba de un necio y la inspiración nomás no cooperaba. Espero me disculpen y que la espera haya valido la pena, el siguiente capítulo será el último (talvez después haya un epilogo para aclarar TODAS las dudas pero no es seguro, depende de lo que ustedes opinen) pero por el momento aquí les dejo éste que les dejo ver algo de los pensamiento y sentimientos de Taiki, es difícil terminar este mi primer fic y la verdad creo que por eso tampoco podía escribir este capítulo porque sé que el final se acerca, pero desde ahora les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que me hayan apoyado y me hayan leído y seguido durante todo este tiempo, fueron una gran medicina en tiempos sumamente difíciles y lo siguen siendo, de verdad MIL GRACIAS a todas.

Por el momento me despido pero por favor les ruego estén conmigo hasta el final que esta más cerca ahora. Un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso a todas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

¿Qué decía? Acaso sería cierto que Serena, tu dulce Bombón, era aquella mujer parada frente a ti, ella era la persona con la que habías soñado durante cinco años sin faltar siquiera una noche, esa mujer ni siquiera tenía parecido con la dulce jovencita a la que habías conocido en la preparatoria. Cómo creerlo cuando hace unos días habías hablado con ella y todo parecía ser igual a la última vez que habían estado juntos, todo era tan ilógico, tan inesperado, y además esa mujer que estaba ahora junto a ti había enamorado a tu hermano y además parecía haberle correspondido, aunque hubiera sido sólo por un par de días, como podía ser esa modelo el amor de tu vida.

_Qué pasa Seiya, aún no me crees, es la verdad, veme, soy yo, Bombón, acaso no me reconoces, acaso tu amor por mí no te ayuda a ver detrás de esta máscara. Dime Seiya, ¿no puedes ver a través de este maquillaje, de esta ropa cara, vamos Seiya, tú debes de verme tal y como soy porque me amas, no es así?_- Ahora te comportabas como si él fuera el culpable de todo, cuando no había más culpable que tú, pero no podías evitarlo, repentinamente algo había cambiado en tu situación, si bien tú lastimaste a Seiya con todo lo que hiciste en esos últimos días, no había sido él el que coqueteaba contigo aunque le había dicho a Serena que había vuelto por ella, si bien las dos eran una, él no lo sabía y había actuado con premeditación, no eras la única que habías lastimado, él también se había olvidado de ti, bueno, de Serena.

_No me hables así, como si todo esto fuera mi culpa, acaso no has sido tú la que me has engañado, la que ha engañado a todos con tu actuación de súper modelo, no me trates como si fuera el responsable, yo te amo, vine por ti, deje y renuncie a mi vida sólo porque te amo y porque sin ti me estaba muriendo, no me reclames como si yo te hubiera orillado a esto._- Cómo se atrevía a culparte de su actitud, tú sólo eras culpable de amarla, de amarla como nadie lo haría y ahora te reclamaba.

_Tienes razón, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa conmigo, no tienes nada que ver conmigo, no nos vimos en cinco años, así que cómo podrías tú influir en mí. Discúlpame en verdad Seiya._- Acaso no entendía que te estabas partiendo en pedazos por haberle mentido, por haber engañado a Yaten, por ahora no reconocerte ni a ti misma.

_Serena, yo no quise decir eso, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa y quiero verme involucrado, por eso estoy aquí, pero quiero que me digas porque hiciste esto, no lo entiendo, primero, esta mujer que esta frente a mí dista mucho de la niña que conocí cinco años atrás, dime que paso contigo, porque jugaste con Yaten, porque nos estas lastimando de esta manera_.- Te dolía sobremanera lo que estaba pasando, Yaten y tú peleando por la misma mujer, hasta ahora habías entendido que había sido una estupidez, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos y habían sido capaces de pelear por una mujer que los había engañado.

_Obviamente no soy la niña que conociste cinco años tras Seiya, ¿cómo podría ser la misma después de que mi futuro seguro se volvió incierto?, ¿cómo ser la misma cuando deje de amar y comencé a sentirme sola y desamparada?, dime ¿cómo podría serlo Seiya?_- Eras culpable lo admitías, pero él tampoco había estado contigo, tú estuviste sola, las chicas estaban ahí pero no sabían lo que estabas viviendo, no lo comprendían.

_Sé que fue difícil, pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste Serena, engañaste a todos, al menos a nosotros, no sé si también lo hiciste con las chicas, aunque ahora no me sorprendería en lo absoluto, te has vuelto una mentirosa profesional, no solo una modelo._- Ella se había sentido sola, pero tú no habías estado en una situación mejor, la extrañaste y viviste pensando que estaba feliz con Darien y que tú nada le importabas.

_Te felicito Seiya, al fin ves lo que soy, ahora que sabes que soy una mentirosa, manipuladora cuyo único objetivo era engañarlos a ti a tus hermanos, creo que de nada tenemos que hablar tu y yo._- Que demonios pasaba, que no podía entender que te sentiste sola que Tsuki fue la única manera que encontraste de sentirte segura y protegida.

_No digas estupideces Serena, al menos YO necesito saber que te llevo a hacer esto, a lastimarnos de esta manera, no puedo creer que pudieras ser capaz de herir tanto a las personas que te queremos, a mí que te he amado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, no te entiendo y no puedo creer que hayas jugado de esa manera conmigo y con lo que sentía por ti._- Como podía hablarte así, necesitabas que te dijera todo, sin ocultarte nada.

_No tengo nada que decirte, tú has dicho todo, soy una mentirosa y los he engañado, a ti, a tus hermanos, a mis amigas, a todos sin excepción, ahora déjame en paz y lárgate de mi casa, creo que al fin y al cabo tú puedes ser feliz con alguien más y Yaten algún día olvidara todo, no tiene caso seguir con esto, por favor vete_.- Las lágrimas quebraron tus ultimas palabras pero no desistirías, al parecer él no te entendía y no quería hacerlo. Te dolía el alma de pensar que lo estabas perdiendo y para siempre.

_No digas eso Serena, o prefieres Tsuki, va más contigo en estos momentos no crees, la mujer fatal, rompecorazones, que le importo un demonio que un hombre dejara todo por ella y enamoro a su hermano, dime Tsuki, que te paso por la cabeza para hacernos esto_.- La estabas lastimando, la querías herir, querías gritarle que la amabas y que ella te había roto el corazón.

Basta ya, no tienes derecho a hablarme a así, no puedes decirme que soy una mala persona cuando tú estas aquí conmigo aunque lastime a tu hermano, le rompí el corazón a Yaten y aún así estas aquí, además se suponía que deberías buscar a Bombón no es así, si yo no fuera ella Seiya, acaso no estarías engañándola, dices amarla pero no la conoces y no la entiendes, no comprendes lo que ella sintió, tú sufriste pero ella dejo todo y ahora lo vuelve a perder. Por favor Seiya, ya basta, vete de aquí.

Todo se había acabado, te dolía pero tenía razón, si ella no fuera Serena tú estarías de todos modos con ella, podrías decir que era porque algo en ti te decía quien era pero sería mentira, habías dejado todo atrás, venias a pelear por tu Bombón pero simplemente la olvidaste. No entendías que había pasado, pero así había sucedido, todo en menos de un mes, ¿cómo pudiste destrozar de tal manera todas tus ilusiones?, ¿cómo lo habías hecho Seiya Kou?

Él salió como perdido de tu apartamento, tú lo acompañaste hasta la salida y lo viste seguir derecho sin detenerse en tu auto para poder llevárselo, volteaste y viste tus llaves en la mesita y supiste que todo había terminado, definitivamente no había nada más entre ustedes, querías llorar pero tus ojos estaban secos, de un momento a otro la vida se te había escapado de las manos, cerraste la puerta y fuiste a recoger tus álbumes, los viste y recordaste toda tu vida en pocos minutos, los levantaste y los pusiste en su lugar.

Caminaste hasta tu apartamento, ni Taiki ni Yaten estaban ahí, y que mejor, te encerraste en tu cuarto y lloraste como nunca lo habías hecho, lloraste por todo lo que perdiste en sólo unos días, gritaste y maldijiste todo lo que había pasado y deseaste que todo acabara pronto, deseaste despertar de esa terrible pesadilla.

Fuiste a tu closet y comenzaste a sacar toda tu ropa, era ya verdaderamente tarde pero necesitabas realizar unas llamadas urgentes y la primera sería a tu jefe, posteriormente hablarías con las chicas, y al final con Darien, aunque habían terminado al final pudieron quedar como buenos amigos.

Recorriste tu cuarto fácil cien veces, gritando y llorando, tus hermanos no llegaban y los necesitabas urgentemente, querías que te escucharan, necesitabas pedirle perdón a Yaten, que Taiki te calmara, te abrazara como si fueras un niño pequeño, como en el planeta del fuego, donde eras feliz pero donde nunca habrías conocido el amor.

Al finalizar todas las llamadas solo te encargaste de terminar de empacar, Darien pasaría por ti en media hora, el señor Hirakawa después de mucho conversar con él decidió dejarte irte sin demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato, las chicas se habían preocupado mucho por ti y Rei te hubiese golpeado de no ser porque sólo era una conversación telefónica. Hyoga tu representante y amigo te animo y se ofreció a acompañarte pero preferiste no aceptar su oferta, era mejor así pensaste; por último Darien te entendió a la perfección y te aseguro que estaría ahí por ti en media hora, las cosas ya estaban listas, te irías lejos, por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre.

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando oíste abrirse la puerta, al parecer el sueño te había vencido pero el ruido te despertó de inmediato y corriste hacia tus hermanos. Taiki y Yaten trían muy mala cara pero aún así cuando te vieron te abrazaron como nunca lo había hecho y en unos minutos los tres lloraban como unos pequeños niños, se sentían tristes por un lado pero felices por el otro, estaban juntos y de ahora en adelante estarían más unidos que nunca.

Tu vuelo saldría a las seis en punto, te irías a París, Amy antes de que te fueras logro comunicarse contigo y ofreció que fueras con ella, aunque al parecer tuviera planeado regresar a Tokio para ver a Taiki, tú declinaste también esa idea y le dijiste que sería mejor que viniera pronto para encontrarse con el intelectual Taiki Kou, que no perdiera el tiempo que tú estarías bien, que sólo sería un viaje para despejar la mente.

No sabias como expresarte, tus hermanos te entendían a la perfección pero había algo que no sabías como decir, Yaten te pidió perdón mil veces, las mismas que tú lo hiciste con él, Taiki era el mejor conciliador y no tardo en hacerlos entender lo mal que habían estado, aunque aún así te dijo que deberías intentar hablar de nuevo con Serena, Yaten apoyo la idea y decidiste que hablarías con ella en la tarde, quizás las cosas aún tuvieran solución.

En lo que esperábamos el vuelo Darien y yo hablamos como los mejores amigos, me dio unos bueno consejos y me hizo sentir protegida, al parecer él estaba muy feliz con su novia y yo no podía culparlo era una mujer en verdad linda, platicamos de cosas triviales e incluso de Seiya pero él supo dejar el tema por la paz cuando vio lo mucho que me afectaba. Me dijo que siempre podía contar con él y yo le dije lo mismo, antes de abordar el vuelo prometí estar en contacto con él y le pedí que en la tarde fuera a mi apartamento junto con las chicas y Hyoga.

Ya había amanecido cuando decidimos acostarnos, en la tarde iríamos todos a ver a Serena, Yaten y Taiki sólo serían apoyo moral claro esta, aunque este último lo que deseaba era saber de una peliazul que lo volvía loco y el otro quería ir a ver a una pelinegra a un café de por ahí, al parecer el amor había tocado a la puerta de ambos.

A las seis en punto de la tarde tocaste el timbre del apartamento de Serena, al momento de abrir la puerta te sorprendió ver a Darien ahí, lo primero que pensaste hacer fue reclamarle pero él instintivamente se quito y te permitió el paso junto con tus hermanos, al entrar encontraste a las chicas reunidas, incluyendo a Amy que acababa de llegar de viaje, eso tú no lo sabías pero así había sido.

Todos los vieron un poco desconcertados, pero Amy, que era muy parecida a Taiki solo que más dulce, fue la que les dio la bienvenida, parecía que estaba todo planeado, incluso Hyoga y la niña de cabellos violetas estaban ahí.

Cuando intentaste preguntar algo Lita se levanto para dejarles lugar en el sillón, lo mismo hicieron Haruka y Michiru quienes compartían el sofá de tres plazas. Ustedes se negaron al principio pero las guerreras se empecinaron.

Poco después de su arribo llegaron también Setsuna y Hotaru, las únicas que faltaban para tener al séquito de la princesa completo. Setsuna tomo asiento mientras que Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru la rodearon, parecía todo un acto solemne y en efecto eso era, en ese instante todas las sailors se transformaron, incluso Darien lució como el príncipe Endimión.

Ustedes quedaron asombrados, al dejar el planeta del fuego habían renunciado a todos sus poderes, ahora estaban indefensos ante todos ellos, aunque ustedes no eran los únicos impresionados Hyoga y su asistente lo estaban aún más.

Para que el representante de Serena entendiera un poco lo que pasaba, Sailor Plut decidió contarle toda la historia de ellas y Sailor Moon, Hyoga sabía de la legendaria guerrera pero ya casi lo había olvidado, además tuvieron que explicarle porque Serena había decidido que él y Hiromi, la chica de cabellos violetas, supieran su historia, en ese momento Uranus, Neptune y Saturn le agradecieron infinitamente que hubiesen cuidado y querido tanto a su princesa.

Nosotros al principio no entendíamos nada, yo comenzaba a hartarme, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Serena a terminar con el bello cuadro, pero no aparecía, durante toda la historia, que nosotros conocíamos en parte estuve ansioso y perdí detalles que después me serían importantes.

Había pasado ya casi una hora cuando al fin me permitieron hacer preguntas, tanto Hiromi con Hyoga sabían la historia amorosa entre Serena y yo, eso me molesto pero lo acepte. Al principio ya no supe ni que preguntar, en definitivamente me había perdido detalles importantes en la plática anterior.

Como no llegaba a hacer ninguna buena pregunta harte a Haruka, la que tenía más mal carácter de todas y que además me odiaba sin disimulo.

_Si que eres idiota Kou, podrías haber comenzado por preguntar dónde estaba nuestra princesa en lugar de hacer tantas preguntas inútiles que no eran necesarias porque Setsuna lo explico antes_.

Entonces fue Yaten el que me defendió.

_Y bien, ¿dónde esta Serena Tsukino?_

_Ella se ha ido_.- La voz triste de Rei fue la que respondió.

_¿CÓMO QUE SE HA IDO? ¿A DÓNDE?_- Gritaste lo más fuerte que pudiste aunque no era tu intención. Haruka te vio con cara de pocos amigos y de no haber sido por Michiru seguro te hubiese golpeado.

_La princesa se fue, no sabemos a donde y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, el problema ahora Seiya es que necesitamos que regrese a como de lugar, de no ser así nuestros planeta corre peligro, las puertas del tiempo están muy inestables desde ayer y fue eso lo que nos hizo reunirnos aquí_.- Ahora era la guerrera del tiempo la que contestaba tus interrogantes aunque no lo hacía de una manera satisfactoria.

_Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto_.- Taiki era el que intervenía en esta ocasión.

Tanto Seiya como ustedes eran parte del futuro Tokio de Cristal pero ahora todo es incierto, ni siquiera cuando Darien y Serena terminaron las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente como lo están haciendo ahora, las puertas del tiempo se han cerrado y Plut ahora no sabe que sucederá con nosotros, por otro lado incluso Serena corre peligro, su vida esta completamente ligada a Tokio y si este desaparece ella también lo hará.- La voz de Amy te pareció casi lúgubre

De que hablas, ¿cómo puede suceder eso?- Te estaban aterrorizando, Serena ¿desaparecería?

Jóvenes del planeta del fuego, como guardianas de la princesa Serena necesitamos saber si contamos con ustedes para salvar tanto a Tokio de Cristal como a ella.- Pero que preguntas, claro que las ayudarías a salvar a Serena.

Sigo sin entender nuestro papel en todo esto.- Vamos Yaten es obvio, debo de salvar a mi Bombón no hagas preguntas idiotas y déjalas que nos digan que es lo que debemos hacer.

Cuando ustedes regresaron a nuestro planeta en busca de Serena todo el futuro se modificó, incluso nos aviso de una gran catástrofe que no podíamos eludir y que inevitable nos pondría en riesgo a todas, incluso Darien ayudo a que esto se llevara a cabo, ahora es nuestra labor solucionarlo en nombre de la princesa y del reino de Tokio de Cristal.- La voz de Rei sonaba fuerte y clara, comenzaba a exasperarse.

Sí ya sabían que iba a pasar porque no lo evitaron, ¿Por qué incluso le ayudaron a que esto sucediera?- Yaten al parecer no cedería ni un poco.

Acaso no comprendes que esto debía pasar, nuestro reino siempre se alimento del verdadero amor y la confianza, tanto nuestra princesa como nuestro príncipe- al decir esto Haruka poso fugazmente sus ojos en mí- comenzaban a desconfiar de su amor, su relación se debilito al punto de que debían de pasar por esta prueba para que todo el futuro estuviera seguro.

Y sólo por si les queda alguna duda Seiya es nuestro nuevo príncipe y ustedes los nuevos guardianes del reino, junto con nosotras claro.- Lita hablo al terminar Haruka y todos incluyéndome quedamos perplejos, que yo era ¿qué?, el nuevo príncipe, eso no era posible.

Y si aceptan su nueva misión debemos de prepararnos para partir inmediatamente, la princesa espera pero es muy inquieta e impaciente como el príncipe.- Ahora era Darien el que había hablado e incluso les sonreía a tus hermanos y a ti.

No se suponía que no sabían dónde estaba la princesa ni cuándo regresaría.- Yaten no te puedes quedar callado y decir que si aceptabas.

Sólo yo sé, como guardián de la princesa lo sé todo sobre ella y si el príncipe me lo permite decir también sé todo sobre él.- Que él sabía todo sobre ti, pero quién era, acaso trabajaba para una agencia de detectives.

Sabemos que ahora pueden sentirse traicionados por la actitud de nuestra princesa pero ella no actuó de esa manera para lastimarlos, incluso ella esta sufriendo mucho y nosotros con ella por verla así y no poder hacer nada, al menos no podíamos hasta ahora, por eso les pedimos que decidan ahora si están dispuestos a ayudarnos.- La pequeña Hotaru los veía casi suplicante.

Claro que aceptamos, haremos hasta lo imposible por ayudarlas, antes ustedes dieron sus vidas por nosotros ahora nosotros les devolveremos el favor.- Taiki había roto el silencio.

No deben de hacerlo por agradecimiento sino por amor, amor a su nuevo planeta, a su nuevo futuro, nosotras los aceptamos como parte de nuestra nueva vida, ustedes deben de hacer lo mismo.- Mina hablaba seria como casi nunca la habían visto.

Nosotros estamos muy lastimados, comprenderán que su princesa no actuó de la mejor manera e hirió sobremanera a mi hermano Seiya, yo al menos no podría actuar de una manera afectuosa con alguien que nos hizo tanto daño.- Yaten solía ser muy duro casi siempre pero la mayoría de las veces se equivocaba.

Sé que yo también lastime mucho a Bombón y que quizás lo que este pasando sea lo que ambos necesitamos para que nuestra amor dure por siempre, no sé que sucederá en el viaje ni tampoco tengo idea de si ella me perdonara pero yo la amo, ahora lo entiendo y voy a luchar por ella cueste lo que cueste.- Por fin rompiste el silencio, no entendías aún muy bien todo, la cabeza te daba vueltas pero no podías dejar que Serena se destruyera.

Príncipe si esta de acuerdo partiremos al amanecer, será lo mejor mientras nosotras dispondremos todo, como ustedes no pueden tele-transportarse ni tampoco pueden hacerlo los amigos de Serena nosotros los llevaremos pera para eso debemos de prepararnos muy bien.- Michiru te habla con mucha solemnidad que incluso te sentiste un poco turbado.

Mientras eso sucede pueden descansar, al parecer cabeza de Bombón tenía todo muy bien dispuesto en su nueva casa.- Las chicas ya se habían vuelto a transformar y ahora Haruka vestido como hombre era el que se dirigía a ti y los demás.

La luna se alzaba esplendorosa cuando ustedes se unieron formando un circulo alrededor de Darien, de nuevo ataviado como Endimión, te sentías muy ansioso, no sabías que pasaría ni a dónde ibas pero verías a Bombón, durante la plática de la tarde habías comprendido que Serena era el amor de tu vida, que podrían existir miles de Tsukis pero que tú sólo amarías a tu Bombón por toda la eternidad.

Era extraña la vida, muy complicada y extraña pero hermosa, como se explica el amor sin todos los sinsabores de lo que te hace acreedor una vez que lo tomas como tu bandera para navegar.

En toda tu vida, que aunque no era larga si era basta en experiencias, nunca te sentiste tan bien y libre como cuando llegaste frente a tu amado Bombón, ella había llorado mucho, lo notaste en sus hermanos ojos, al verte corrió hacia ti y se fundieron en un beso.

Todo ha terminado ya mi Bombón, ahora estaremos juntos, no importa el tiempo ni las modelos que se atraviesen en el, TE AMO Serena Tsukino y quiero que seas mi esposa.

Yo también TE AMO Seiya Kou, y no importa lo que pase de hoy en adelante prometo amarte por siempre y quiero que me perd...- No pudiste terminar esa frase debido a que tu amado cubrió tu boca con sus labios, se amaban y ahora estarían juntos.

THE

END

Bueno chicas aquí termina mi primer fic, a algunas quizás no les agrade como es que termina, puedo confesar que a mí tampoco, pero eso es porque no quería terminarlo, como les comente en el capítulo anterior tenía, o mejor dicho, tengo planeado hacer un epilogo a este mi primer fic pero sólo se dará a conocer si a ustedes les interesa, de ser así háganmelo saber por medio de un review aunque sea pequeñito.

No sé como agradecerles su apoyo durante este período creativo que duro mucho, sé que a veces me atrasaba mucho y no actualizaba pronto, sobre todo con este último capítulo pero es que pase por situaciones medio difíciles, así como que entre a la Universidad y nada más no se podía, deje de revisar mi correo por un mes entero pueden creerlo?, yo no (jajaja)

Por otro lado deseaba poner una lista con todos los nombres de aquellas personas que me apoyaban y me hacían llegar sus comentarios, pero no sé me hizo justo, suelo ser extremadamente olvidadiza y no quiero omitir a nadie porque eso me seria imperdonable, así que aunque parezca más impersonal y esas cosas no pondré nada y solo les diré a cada una de ustedes personitas hermosas que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer las cosas que esta mente loquita escribe

MIL GRACIAS

Significo mucho para mí que me leyeran y que además les gustara lo que escribía, ahora estoy estudiando Lengua y Literatura Hispánicas en la UNAM y he descubierto que tengo mucho por aprender y mejorar, y espero que por eso mismo perdonen los errores de dedo que hubo a lo largo del fic (que sí fue un poco largo) así como los errores que mi propia ignorancia me obligaba a cometer.

Así mismo quiero terminar esto diciéndoles que si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic me la hagan saber, como la autora de esta locura podría decirles que lo hice así porque quise y punto pero quiero que sepan que todo tiene una explicación un tanto más coherente así que si quieren preguntarme algo o reclamarme estoy abierta y dispuesta a recibir cualquier cosa mala o buena, claro que guardando el debito respeto que todos merecemos.

Espero les haya gustado como es que "termina" mi historia, si quieren saber que paso en París, como es que Seiya y Serena regresaron a Tokio y otras cosas curiosas por favor háganme saberlo por medio de un review que diga SÍ al Epilogo.

Por otro lado las invito a todas ustedes al próximo estreno de mis nuevos proyectos, no serán de Sailor Moon pero serán igual de entretenidos, bueno eso espero, estas ideas tienen que ver con otras parejas que me fascinas y que adoro, es decir, mis próximos fics serán dedicados a: Candy & Terry y a Lucy & Latís. Estas historias las publicare en donde pueden buscar mis historias por el autor que es Tsukikotenshi.

Si desean algo en que las pueda ayudar o complacer también pueden mandarme un correo a yo estaré pendiente de él seguido, ya estoy de vacaciones y libre, además mi genio creativo ha vuelto espero lean lo nuevo que les tengo.


End file.
